Seeing Double: Part II
by karategirl666
Summary: The continuation of our trio from Seeing Double. War is at every turn for Hermione Fred and George. Death eaters seem bent on taking out the young Hermione Granger. Can Fred and George protect her? Will she let them? Love romance hurt comfort war! What else could you want?
1. Chapter 1

Seeing Double

Part II

-o-

_A fanfiction by:_

_Karatgirl666_

_Disclaimer: JK Rowlings world twisted to my liking._

-o-

Hermione smiled as she moved about the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley. It was the end of her first month living with the Weasleys, and tonight Mrs. Weasley had decided to throw a dinner in celebration. They were making a dinner of roast beef with potatoes, Hermione's favorite. Mrs. Weasley was handling the main course while Hermione decided to make a Muggle style cake using traditional techniques instead of magical ones. She could tell Mrs. Weasley was a little worried about it but Hermione just had to continue to reassure her that she knew what she was doing, and in truth she did. A week hadn't gone by during her summers that she didn't bake something for her parents, and she would make sure this summer was no different.

"So tell me how are you and the twins?" Mrs. Weasley asked hoping to get a bit of girl talk in.

"Oh we're okay." She said.

"You don't seem enthused about being okay." Hermione brushed her hands on her apron.

"It's just I haven't seen them very much except at night, they've been busy with the shop. I'm still adjusting with not getting to have them to myself all the time. It's different now that we aren't in school."

"That makes sense but I thought you all had dates set up I mean I've seen you get all dressed up." Mrs. Weasley eyed her.

"Oh well those really didn't work out."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the twins being so busy had to cancel a few times… like all the times."

"They pulled out on the dates with you?" Mrs. Weasley inquired.

"Yeah but it's okay, the shop is way more important." Hermione said with a smile, before Mrs. Weasley could correct her on that assumption the front door opened.

"Hello hello." Fred said walking in along with George.

"Hey you two." Hermione said as she turned. The twins walked over and kissed her on either cheek.

"What are you girls making?" They asked in unison.

"Hermione here is making a special dessert for us and I'm making roast beef and potatoes."

"What kind of a dessert?" Fred asked while George walked over to the stew pot with a smile.

"One of my mother's cake recipes." Hermione said as Fred tried to dip his finger in the icing she was making. "Hey." She said swatting his hand only to have another finger dipped in. "George." She said seeing he had snuck over. Before he could put the icing in his mouth she had licked it right off his finger. "Not until after dinner." She said while he blushed.

"You're no fun." Fred said.

"Yep I'm just awful." She said with a cheeky smile. "Now go upstairs and get ready for dinner."

"We are ready." George said.

"Yeah." Fred added.

"Oh yeah?" she asked. "Because I see two young men who are covered in…" she smelled George's jacket. "Minkus powder?" Mrs. Weasley laughed.

"Good nose." She commented.

"Like a hound." Hermione confirmed. "Now upstairs you two shoo." She kicked them both in the butt making them run up the stairs.

"You really are the woman for them." Mrs. Weasley said making Hermione look to her. "I mean it… I'm really glad you three found your way to each other.

"Thanks Nanoon." Hermione said.

"Nanoon?" Mrs. Weasley asked with small smile.

"It's a term of great endearment." Hermione explained making the older woman laugh.

"Well I like it a right side better than just plain Mrs. Weasley." The two women bumped hips. After a half hour Fred and George came down the stairs as Harry and Ron did. What met them was a glorious smell.

"You know sense Hermione came to live with us… Dinner's even better." Ron stated.

"I've noticed it too." Harry said. It was the first time he had spoken that day, and Ron couldn't help but smile. Slowly Harry was starting to go back to normal, and Ron couldn't be more grateful.

"Everything looks great girls." Mr. Weasley said walking into the main room. "Well everyone do sit down." Mrs. Weasley said. Hermione smiled and sat in her now usual spot right between the twins and across the way from Harry.

"We made potatoes Harry your favorite." She said. He smiled at her before scooping them onto his plate. Dinner went good and then Hermione brought out the cake she had made.

"It looks like a cake." Ginny said.

"It is a cake Gin… Honey cake with a light lemon topping to be precise." She said with a smile.

"But mum said you made it the Muggle way."

"Indeed I did… Did you really think I couldn't at least bake?" she asked with a smile as she and Mrs. Weasley plated the cake.

"You should all dig in Hermione's is a great baker." Harry said already eating his cake. "Yep… yep that's good… Merlin that's good." He said. It was the most he had said in one breath sense the department of mysteries.

"Well if it gets Harry here to talk it must be good." Fred said taking a bite. He froze his eyes widening. George took a bite as well the same expression forming.

"Uhm… Is it… Bad?" Hermione asked not sure how to feel about their lack of expressions. They looked at her for a long moment.

"Will you marry us?" they asked in unison making the whole table laugh.

"Very nice you two." Hermione said shaking her head as she watched them devoir their pieces of cake.

"New rule Hermione makes cake every week." Ron said his mouth full of the honey cake.

"Second and third it!" the twins said.

"We're going to have to get a bigger cake pain there's no more seconds." Mr. Weasley said a little sad.

"Well done dear." Mrs. Weasley said to her. "You should maybe make us a Muggle first course."

"Oh no." Hermione said with a laugh. "I'm a good baker but a bloody awful cook." Everyone laughed. "You might have to help me on that."

"Will do dear." She said pointing a fork at her with a soft expression.

-o-

After dinner they stayed about in the living room the twins playing exploding snap against Ron and Ginny while Hermione and Harry sat on the couch books in hand. They kept exchanging glances as if having a conversation with in their mind. After a while Hermione stood and stretched.

"Off to bed Mione?" Ron asked.

"I think so I got up pretty early today…" she said. "Night all." She kissed the twins on the cheek before heading up the stairs. Hermione lay in bed for hours, not once being able to find a moment's piece. Her mind was racing. School wasn't even a month near and she was already obsessing. Obsessing the most manly because nor her Harry or Ron had gotten their OWL scores. It was slowly beginning to eat away at her. Hermione stood and walked over to her window. It looked nice outside. Breezy, a nice comfort considering the air in the burrow was sweltering. She smiled grabbing a book and a light cover up. She snuck down the stairs hopping over the last step the twins had made permanently creaky. She was about to reach the door when the dark room was filled with light she spun to see the twins sitting on the couch.

"Hello." They said in unison.

"Going somewhere? Fred asked with a quirked eyebrow but a playful smile.

"Yes actually… I have a hot date." She said with a cheeky smile.

"With who?" George asked he and Fred standing.

"With the great long dead historian Comencer Shims." She said holding up her history book. They instantly smiled.

"Why aren't you reading inside?" Fred asked.

"It's so hot in here I can't bloody concentrate there's a nice swing out there by the lake that looks cool and inviting." She said with a smile.

"You know you can't go out there alone." George said.

"Well then you both will just have to come with me then won't you?" she asked opening the door. "If you don't I might be killed." She joked as she headed out. Before they could move she poked her head back in. "Seriously though I might get killed so you should probably come with me…" she headed out again while Fred and George smiled as they shook their heads and followed. Hermione was wearing a pair of jean shorts converse and a lilac tank under a light pink cover up. They had to admit that from behind Hermione wore the ensemble well. Both twins tilting their heads to get a better look. Hermione walked over to the swing and sat down Fred and George moving to sit on either side of her. She crisscrossed her legs and cracked open the book.

"Summer reading for school?" Fred asked.

"No I already finished my reading." She said. "This is for fun."

"Fun?" the twins asked.

"Mhm… It has with it all the possible history on Muggleborns and their role in the ministry since its inception. Mostly all men I've noticed…" she stared out at the lake with a troubled look.

"Oh no." George said. "I know that look.

"So do I… That looks means Hermione is troubled."

"Deeply I'm afraid." She said with a soft expression before looking to them. "Can I ask you two a question?"

"Anything Love." George said both him and Fred setting their hands on one of her legs.

"During your OWLS… Did they ask you what you wanted to do with your life?"

"Of course pet." Fred said.

"Yep." George confirmed.

"What did you two say?"

"We told them we wanted to be business men of some sort." George said.

"No that's what he said I told them I wanted to run a joke shop… George was a bit more careful…"

"Why?" George asked. "Did they ask you it?" she nodded.

"What did you say?" Fred inquired.

"I kind of… Well… I froze. I froze bad." She said.

"I thought you said you wanted to be minister of magic." George stated.

"Maybe… But he was there I couldn't look him in the eye and say oh yeah in five years I plan on stealing your job away from you."

"So what did you eventually say because you had to say something?" Fred inquired.

"I lied told them I wanted to be an Auror." She took a deep breath. "Truth is I don't know what I want to do… Why make a decision about a future that's so uncertain…"

"You've said that before." George said.

"What do you mean by uncertain?" Fred inquired.

"I don't know… I just… I just don't know what I want in even three years from now… I mean I know I want you two in my life and I of course still want to be fighting beside Harry and Ron if need be… But other than that no clue as it goes for a job."

"Well what do you like to do?" George asked.

"I like to read." She said with a smile as she looked down at her book.

"Librarian." They offered at the same time.

"Maybe a writer?" she asked.

"There's a good one…" George said.

"Yeah, you could publish the Hermione chronicles you've been keeping for years." Fred offered with a smile.

"I'd never betray Harry's trust like that…" she said softly.

"What else do you like?" Fred asked.

"Mmm… I don't really know." She said.

"How can you not know?" George inquired.

"Well I've really never focused on me… I've only ever focused on Harry and Ron…" they nodded, it was true after all.

"You should use this summer to discover yourself Hermione." Fred said.

"We could help…" They said in unison making her look to them.

"You could help." She said with a smile.

"What's that look?" Fred asked.

"That look means she's planning something…" George stated.

"Okay I know there's one other thing other then helping Harry and Ron, and reading that I like to do."

"What is it?" they asked in unison.

"Well my… My inventions…" she said pointing to the gifts she had given them that allowed them to communicate with each other over long distances.

"You do have a gift for it." Fred said thinking back on the charmed note book she had given him for Christmas.

"She really does." George added.

"You guys own a shop that's built upon great ideas and inventions… If you would be interested before you guys open maybe I could learn from you two…"

"Learn from us?" they asked in unison.

"Yeah if it's okay."

"Its fine with us love." Fred said with a bright smile.

"One condition." George said.

"Anything."

"You help us decorate the shop… We're at a loss." Fred said reading his brothers mind.

"Sure I think I can help with that." She frowned.

"What is it?" George inquired.

"Do you think they knew I wasn't being sincere and they marked me off on my OWLS?"

"No way love." George said.

"They'd be a fool to try and mark you off." Fred stated.

"Why haven't I gotten my results back yet?" she said.

"It takes a while you have to patient." George cooed.

"I don't wanna." They laughed at her rare whine. Hermione slowly stood her book now lying forgotten on the bench.

"What is it?" Fred asked seeing her serious expression.

"We should head back inside… I can feel eyes on us." She said with smile trying not to tip off any one around them that she had noticed. "Come on race to the house." she laughed as she sped off. Fred and George quickly followed. They knew that the house was being watched by death eaters so far they hadn't acted on hurting any of them. Hermione and Harry seemed to be the only two people in the house that could sense when they were around and when they did they acted as if nothing was wrong while calmly telling them in hushed tones that they had to get back inside. When they got inside they headed up the stairs. As Hermione made a move to go to her door Fred and George stopped her.

"Hey…" George said making her look to him.

"Do you want to maybe… Stay with us?" Fred asked motioning to their bedroom. Hermione looked to the door and then to hers.

"Guys… We shouldn't…" she said softly.

"It's been two months love…" Fred said in a pleading voice.

"I know… But your parents were kind enough to let me stay here… If I snogged you two it would betray their trust…" she explained.

"How about tomorrow night we take you on a date and then go back to our flat at the shop hmm?" George asked while Hermione smiled softly.

"A date? Like one we'll actually go on this time because you too have forgotten the past few times…" She said quietly.

"We'll remember." Fred said.

"We promise." They said in unison.

"You're not too busy?" Hermione asked. "I don't want to put too much on your plate…"

"We're not too busy…" Fred said.

"So what do you say? Date night?" George asked and she nodded with a bright smile.

"Okay… It sounds like a fun time. Well, night you two." She kissed them both before heading into her bedroom. She leaned against the door. They had asked her on tons of dates that summer, so far not one had gone through.

_They'll come through this time… _

"They promised…" she smiled softly before walking over to her bed and laying back.

_Dear Hermione, _

_George and I had to do some early meetings at the ministry for permits… We'll pick you up at six. Ginny said we should put down what to wear, something dressy… Maybe a short skirt tight top?_

Hermione shook her head with a laugh.

_You're shaking your head No, aren't you? Damn… Well a dress none the less we're taking you some where really nice. Ginny said it would be called "black tie."_

_Love Fred _

Hermione rushed back into her room to put something together. After an hour she quickly realized she had nothing really dressy other then the dress she wore to her parents funereal and she already knew she would never wear the garment again. She looked around in distress the twins we're taking her somewhere really nice and she had nothing nice to wear. She couldn't run to Ginny and ask her if she had anything because the only thing that fit her that Ginny wore was a few of her coats. The two had completely different body styles.

"Uhm Hermione? What's your look of sheer terror for?" Ginny asked already knowing why Hermione was freaking out. Hermione turned.

"The twins are taking me some where amazing tonight and I have nothing to wear…" her surrogate sister smiled brightly. "That look says we're going shopping doesn't it?"

"Yep." She said rubbing her hands together. "Mom!" she shouted before running out of the room Hermione just smiled as she pulled on some clothes and did her makeup lightly.

"Hermione dear that looks nice what your wearing." Mrs. Weasley said. "You could wear that tonight.

"Yeah but the twins said it was black tie." She said.

"Oh dear… Well let me get my purse and we'll head out."

"I'll just need to stop at the bank of course." Hermione said.

"Good because so do I We'll make an errand day out of it." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile. Harry walked into the room his hands deep in his pockets.

"Would you mind if I came?" He inquired.

"Would you like to dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked glad Harry seemed to want to get out of house.

"Yeah I used to shop with aunt petunia anyways… Pretty good at holding purses. In fact I'm pretty sure I'm an expert." The girls smiled. He hadn't attempted a joke in weeks.

"Well then everyone let's get going…" Mrs. Weasley said. "And Harry dear I hope you know I'll take you up on your purse holding offer." He smiled at her. Harry went through the floo network first then Mrs. Weasley.

"Glad Harry is coming?" Hermione asked Ginny as she stepped in.

"Ecstatic." She said with a smile before she stepped in and threw down the floo powder, Hermione was next. When she got there Mrs. Weasley magically removed the soot from their skin and clothes. Their first stop was the bank where both Hermione and Mrs. Weasley made a withdraw, Hermione enough for a few supplies and of course a dress. Then they headed back out onto Diagon Alley.

"Now you three go ahead onto the dress shop I have to stop in at the book store…." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Sounds good." Ginny said grabbing Hermione's hand and dragging her down the street. Harry smiled while shaking his head as he followed.

"So you and the twins are going on a date tonight?" he asked as they walked in.

"Yeah… It will be our first date in near two months… We made a few plans but they always got busy and had to cancel…" Harry bit his tongue. In all honesty he hadn't been pleased with the twins the last few weeks. He had watched Hermione get dolled up just to be let down by a note the twins would send to her about being busy. He hoped they wouldn't pull the same thing tonight especially with Hermione spending money on a new outfit.

"They've cancelled?" Ginny asked.

"Oh I don't mind they have a deadline for the shop." Hermione said.

"Yeah but they have a limited amount of time with you until you go back to Hogwarts." Ginny said.

"Ginny makes a good point…" Harry said looking at a tiny red number. "Don't wear this okay?" the girls laughed.

"Really not an issue there. Alright everyone spread out." Hermione said. "We're on a mission something pretty and something classy."

"Can I just hold purses?" Harry asked. Ginny and Hermione smiled as they handed them over. "Wicked now to sit." He did as he said in a chair by the dressing rooms while the girls watched him. "My jobs done here." They laughed before heading around the store. After a half hour Hermione was beginning to feel like there was no hope until she turned and saw a dress on a mannequin. She walked over and smiled.

"Would you like to try it on?" she smiled at the shop keeper.

"I would very much like too." She said with a smile.

After an hour of looking it over on her body with Ginny and Harry Hermione was convinced she had to have it.

"Great thing about it is you can make it really dressy or kind of casual with a leather jacket or something you know." Ginny said as they headed up the counter.

"Did you find a dress dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked walking over a book bag in hand.

"Yep, Harry finally convinced me to get it." Hermione said.

"She didn't know how nice she looked in it." Ginny said.

"Good to have a man's opinion." Hermione said winking at Harry who smiled. After that they all went back to the burrow where Ron was seething over the fact Harry had gone to Diagon without him.

"Well you sleep until twelve mate!" Harry said chasing his friend up the stairs.

"Could have woken me up!"

"I try that every morning!" Hermione smiled as she and Ginny headed up her room.

"I'm glad we'll be going out again… It's been too long sense the three of us spent time alone together." Hermione said.

"How many times have they cancelled on you sense you being here?"

"Six times." She said. "I'm always ready to go and then I get an owl saying they've been caught up… Two times they just didn't show completely forgetting…" she sat on the bed. "I understand you know because their trying so hard to open this shop and I'm so proud of them but… Am I wrong in being a little irritated?"

"No not at all… You should have been furious and yelled at them when they just forgot." Ginny said.

"But they're trying so hard." Hermione said.

"No if they were trying hard they would have gotten their butts back in time to take you out…" Hermione looked down at the new dress and Ginny sighed not wanting to make her friend feel worse. "Well… At least they said they were sorry…" Ginny added. Hermione just looked out the window. "They said sorry before for cancelling and not showing at all right?"

"Not… Really…"Hermione said. "They just said that I must understand."

"Since when do you Hermione Granger take this shit?" Hermione looked to her friend with surprise.

"Ginny watch your mouth and you know they're trying so hard… Besides I know tonight they won't cancel they were excited… Also they promised." she said with a hopeful look.

In truth she was a little worried they weren't going to show. The last time they hadn't she had to admit she was more than irritated and she was a little sad. When she was back at Hogwarts finishing up the school year they had talked to her every night saying they were excited to take her out on the town when she got back. She was excited for it and so far it hadn't happened. So this night she took a little longer getting ready and by six ten she came down the stairs in her dress.

"Oh wow…" Ron said slowly standing. Hermione was in a crème colored dress with black piping and tall six inch suede black closed toed heels. She looked amazing, even straightening her usually wavy hair.

"How do I look?" she asked with a smile.

"You uhm." Ron cleared his throat his hands slowly slipping into his pockets. "You look good Hermione."

"Thanks…" she said before checking the clock. Fred and George were labeled as at work. They still hadn't left the shop. She wondered if they had taken clothes with them to get ready. So far they were ten minutes late but Hermione figured it was because they were finalizing their plans for the night. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to Harry. "New Quidditch book?" she asked.

"Yeah looking over new techniques for this season." He said.

"Ron you're trying out this year right?" she asked him.

"Yep." He said walking in and leaning against the stair well.

"What position again?" she asked.

"Keeper."

"I think you'll be good at that." He blushed again and Hermione wasn't sure why. "You should wear that vintage helmet I got you last year for Christmas, make a statement."

"I'm going to be wearing those vintage pads you got me… Also the goggles." Harry said.

"Ron do you have any pads for Quidditch?" she asked.

"Fred and George are lending me theirs all I need is a new chest pad."

"Next time we go to Diagon alley we should stop and get one." Ginny said. "I have to get pads anyways."

"Why can't you use hand me downs?" Ron asked.

"Because I'm a girl I need different pads." She said.

"You get all the new stuff." Ron muttered.

"Because she's a girl you wouldn't expect her to wear your older brothers clothes would you?" Harry asked going to her defense. "So when are Fred and George picking you up?" Harry asked.

"Well…" she looked to the clock. "Fifteen minutes ago…"

"They're late?" he asked.

"That usual?" Ron inquired.

"No they usually cancel or don't show up." Ginny said beating her friend to the punch before she could make an excuse for the twins.

"They've stood you up?" Ron asked a little mad, they didn't know how good they had it. Then again he hadn't either.

"Their busy opening the shop." Hermione said quietly as she rubbed her hands down her knees.

"No excuse dear." Mrs. Weasley said. She and her husband had overheard the conversation from the dinner table.

"I know… But if I complain I'll feel terrible… They've put a lot up with me."

"Like how?" Ginny asked.

"Well you know all the death eater attacks and my grieving…"

"Hermione they're your boyfriends they're supposed to do that." Ron said.

"See even Ron knows that." Ginny said earning her a glare from your brother who she in turn smiled at cheekily.

"Guess you're right... If they don't show tonight we'll have words but they'll show… They promised." She said with a smile.

"Did they promise the six times before?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe once twice… Or three times…" Her friends scowled and she just smiled softly. "But they were really excited for tonight… So they're coming…" she said.

"They better…" Mr. Weasley said just loud enough for his wife to hear. She in turn nodded before returning to watch the clock like a hawk.

_Come on guys… Don't make a fool out of me… Don't make me wrong about you two… _

Six turned to seven and seven to eight. The last person to be waiting with her was Ginny who was fuming; her mother had reached that same point after only a half hour.

"You shouldn't wait on them Hermione." she said.

"They're coming… Trust me." Hermione muttered quietly.

"It's nearing eight fifty…"

"Ginny their coming okay?" she asked snapping slightly as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Sorry… Sorry…"

"No they're your boyfriends… You're supposed to stand up for them and believe in them…" Ginny looked to her. "But Hermione at nine most places close where are they going to take you at this time?"

"I don't know…" she said quietly. She looked down at her hands. "But they were excited so they're coming…"

"If you say so…" Ginny sated. As each minute past Hermione became more and more irritated, which then at nine thirty turned into sadness. They had forgotten for now the seventh time.

"I'm gunna get ready for bed… You should to Mione…" Ginny said.

"I will I'm just going to finish up my tea…"

"Alright... I'm sorry about this Hermione."

"You're not the one who should be sorry." She said as she took a sip of tea. Ginny headed up the stairs glad to see Hermione had gotten her spine back. Hermione downed her drink and then headed into the kitchen. As she washed out her cup she heard two pops outside the door. Fred and George walked in a second later.

"God what a long day…" Fred muttered.

"I'm bloody tired…." George added.

"You're about to get even more tired." They stopped and turned to see Hermione at the sink. She slowly turned and faced them her arms crossing over her chest.

"Well don't you look stunning…" Fred said while George smiled.

"What's the occasion?" George inquired. She stared at them for a long moment before laughing.

"You guys really did forget… Again." she said throwing the rag down into the sink. "Let this refresh your memory." She pushed a note into George's chest so hard he stumbled back. "Seven times guys seven bloody times!" she yelled as she headed up the stairs.

"Why is she so angry?" Fred asked.

"Bloody hell!" George shouted seeing the note before handing it to Fred who read it with dread.

"We asked her out last night… and you sent her a note this morning." He added.

"Merlin our reservations!" Fred said. The twins rushed up the stairs. They went to Hermione's door and knocked on it. She opened it and stared at them.

"Love we didn't forget." George said. Her eyes only narrowed more.

"Yeah we were just joking when we came in…" Fred said.

"This was the plan the whole time."

"You know how we love our pranks." The twins said in unison.

"Don't you two dare lie to me…" she said pushing them back lightly and coming out of her room. "You two forgot again just admit it…" The twins looked to each other before sighing.

"We did but love… The shop we had meetings and-."

"Meetings?" she asked cutting off Fred. "That lasted until nine thirty?" her eyes narrowed. "What were you two doing this whole time?"

"Inventing." They said in unison.

"This whole time you were screwing about over a cauldron?"

"It's not screwing about!" Fred said upset she had put it that way.

"It's inventing! Our bloody work Hermione!" George added taking offense.

"For one night for one bloody night do you think you could take even an hour off your _work_ so we could have a nice proper date which we haven't had in near three bloody months!" she said snapping. "Oh no wait we had seven other nights where we had planned on doing something but then you two once again pulled out because you were doing your_ work_."

"It's our job Hermione!" Fred said.

"I understand that I really do! I think I've been understanding! Seven times Fred seven times George!"

"We understand that your angry-."

"I'm not angry!"

"Then why are you yelling!?" George asked.

"Because I'm sad!" she slammed the door on them.

"We're not done talking!" Fred shouted.

"Yes we very much are!" she bellowed through her door. "Go away!"

"Hermione open the bloody door!" George shouted.

"You two off to bed." they turned to see their father who had his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at them. "You've put the girl through enough tonight…"

"Put her through? We know we missed the date but-."

"You know she defended you for hours on how you two had planned something and that you were going to show because there was no way you would break your promise…" He said cutting off Fred. "She feels like a fool. You made Hermione Granger the wisest witch of her age feel foolish… She's not just angry you stood her up she's angry you made her look like a fool to everyone, she's angry you lied, and most of all she's angry you broke a promise to her… Also she's sad because she thinks you two aren't interested any more…"

"She can't think all that its way too much." George said.

"Boys she's a woman she can think a million things in one second… Then again she's also Hermione Granger so she can probably think a billion things in one second…"

"That's insane." George said.

"Trust me I've been married to your mother for twenty seven years as women there's no limit to how and where their mind might wonder. You two have a lot to make up for and you better start doing that tomorrow. I can't believe she defended you and then you have the bloody gull to try and lie right to her face and then yell at her when she calls you on it." he shook his head and headed out of the hallway. "I'm disappointed boys very disappointed." Fred and George exchanged glances before taking a long look at Hermione's door.

"We'll start making it better tomorrow." George said.

"Wish we could make it better tonight…"


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione came down for breakfast knowing full well everyone knew her business. She had yelled at the twins last night and they had yelled back. The three of them had most likely woken up the whole house. She would go as far to say that they might have even awakened Luna and her father just a hill over. She ran her fingers through her hair and stopped seeing the twins sitting at the table. She had hoped they would already be at the shop, so she wouldn't have to see them.

_Can't have everything can you?_ She asked herself. _Just what I needed an awkward meeting over my morning muffin… Merlin I hope there are muffins… _

"You look nice dear." Mrs. Weasley said. Hermione was wearing a white sun dress with a blue ribbon around her waist, her hair still straight from the night before was in a half up half down style.

"Thanks. So do you. Did you do something with your Hair?"

"Oh yes dear did a coloring charm."

"Looks nice." Mrs. Weasley beamed as Hermione made her way to the table.

"Got plans Mione?" Ron asked.

"Ginny and I are spending a day at the lake with Luna." She said.

"Very true hence my own sundress." Ginny said motioning to herself.

"Hermione…" Fred said watching her sit down by Ginny instead of between him and George like always.

"We thought you might like to spend time with us today." George said.

"I've already made plans with Gin…" she said pouring herself a cup of tea. "When I make plans I keep them…" everyone smiled except for the twins. "Harry Ron you want to join us?"

"Yeah that would be fun." Ginny said looking to Harry eagerly.

"Yeah alright." He said with a smile. "Ron?"

"Sounds like a good enough time." He said with a shrug a piece of bacon hanging out of his mouth.

"We could come add double fun to the time." George said.

"Yeah." Fred confirmed. Everyone at the table glared.

"You can come if you really want to." Ginny said trying to hint at them that they shouldn't.

"You know its summer you should all swim." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Helps to relieve tension." Mr. Weasley added more quietly as he took a sip of tea.

"I'll go set up the picnic basket then…" Hermione said getting up and walking further into the kitchen area.

"Baskets are under the counter dear."

"Thank you." She said grabbing one.

"Can we help?" Fred asked. He and George now on either side of her.

"Fine…" she said clearing her throat slightly. "You can get some fruit." George leapt at the chance.

"What about me?" Fred inquired. She only shrugged. "Maybe some Jam and biscuits?"

"Sure…"

_She's really giving us the cold shoulder…_ Fred thought. _At least she's saying a few things to us…_

"Here you go Mione…" George said handing her a bag of fruit. She took it and began cutting them up and throwing them into a bowl.

"What are you doing?" Fred asked.

"Fruit salad." She said whipping it with some milk and sugar.

"Hermione I'm going to go get towels, I'll meet you by the lake." Ginny said heading up the stairs.

"Alright." Hermione said grabbing the basket now full of food and heading out. Fred and George headed up stairs to get their own trunks on. When they came out Harry Ron and Ginny were already in the water. Hermione was under a shaded tree a book in hand. Fred and George walked over to her.

"Going in love?" George asked.

"No." she said immersed in her story.

"Why not?" Fred inquired

"Because I can't wear a swim suit…" she muttered.

"Why not? Bet you'd look amazing." Fred hinted.

"Because Harry and Ron don't know about my scars and I'd like to keep it that way." She said quietly. "You two should go in… Like now…" They sighed.

"How long are you going to be mad at us?" Fred asked.

"I'm not mad." She said with a sigh.

"Really because you yelled at us last night Love." George stated.

"Yelling usually means anger." Fred added.

"Or that your hurt." The twins looked up to see Luna. "Hi everyone…" She said waving.

"Hey Luna." Hermione said with a smile. "Everyone is in the water."

"But you aren't." she said sitting down next to Hermione in the space between her and George. "Don't like the water?"

"Like it just fine… But I just ate." She said with a smile. "By the way I found something in my magical creature books…"

"Really?"

"Yes Nargles…" Luna smiled. "Sorry I ever doubted you."

"The texts on them are rare but I knew you would find the writings eventually… Have you learned about them on boxing day?"

"Funny little ritual isn't it?" the two laughed.

"Well I think I'll join the others…" Luna got up and headed to the lake shrugging out of her cover up as she did. George's eyes followed her for a second before he turned and looked to Hermione who was staring at him. Instantly he was sure he had done something wrong.

"What?" he asked.

"Nice George." Hermione said as she got up and threw her book down before storming off.

"Hermione where you going!?" Ron called from the lake.

"Inside!" she shouted over her shoulder. George looked to his twin.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"You ogled Luna right in front of her." Fred said.

"No I didn't… Okay I did. But look the bird has a tattoo it caught me off guard is all." Fred looked to see Luna was stepping down into the lake sure enough right above her butt was a small moon tattoo. "We have to make this right with her Fred… I can't stand her being mad at us." George stated.

"It's our own fault… We have been neglecting her…"

"And she's been nothing but sweet about it until now." George shook his head as he got up.

"What are we going to do?" Fred inquired doing the same. They both looked up in thought before smiling to each other.

"A date." They said in unison before heading to the house. The twins walked up stairs and walked to Hermione's door to see it lay open. They spotted her sitting at her alcove window her knees pulled to her chest a book in hand.

"Hey Mione?" she looked up seeing Fred and George in her doorway.

"Yes?" she asked not raising her eyes from her book.

"We've come to set things right." George said.

"You're going to have to do a lot more then Fred to set things right… I don't care if you check out another girl but could you at least not throw it in my face when you do…" she said. "At least when Fred does it it's a quick glance… Your eye balls were practically coming out of your bloody skull."

"Yes you have to be sneaky." Fred coached and Hermione tried not to smile.

"She had a tattoo love." George said ignoring his twin.

"So did all those other girls." Fred said making her smile only to have it quickly faded. "No no I saw that." He said.

"So did I." George added.

"Can't hide humor from us love." Fred said as they waltzed over.

"It's our job after all."

"We're sorry about last night love…"

"Very sorry." George stated.

"We let our job get in the way of the most important thing." Fred said his hand on her cheek.

"You." George finished. "There's no excuse for us cancelling on you so many times… And also just plain forgetting…"

"So we want to make it up to you."

"Dinner tonight with us."

"I can't." Hermione said right away as she stood up and walked past them.

"Sure you can." Fred said.

"We have it all planned." George added.

"You've had it all planned before." She said throwing her hair up into a pony tail. She was getting madder and madder by the moment and she just hoped that they realized their grave mistake.

"We won't pull out." Fred said.

"We swear." They stated in unison.

"I can't trust that… Also I've made other plans." She said her jaw clenching. Fred spotted something on her desk and walked over to see a letter. His eyes scrolled across the letter before they rested at the bottom where a signature rested.

"Been talking to Viktor I see." He said holding it up. Hermione turned and looked at the letter.

"He's been talking to me… I haven't written him back." She said.

"But you've been reading his letters?" George asked walking over.

"Why bother?"

"Don't try to turn this situation on me…" she said. "You two messed everything up…"

"So you run to Viktor?" Fred asked

"Again I haven't written the man not since he tried to pull something on me that one time."

"What did he try to pull?" George asked.

"Yes we never learned." Fred added with his eyes narrowed.

"Don't interrogate me. I've done nothing wrong." She said an edge to her voice.

"He wanted to meet tonight." Fred said reading it. Hermione walked over and tore the letter from his hand. "Is that why you can't go out tonight?" She stared at them for a really long time.

"Fine… Yes. Yes that's why." She said. "Now why don't you leave so I can get ready for my _date_?" She said the last word in particular dripping with venom.

"You're really going out with him?" Fred asked. She only stared at him.

"We know we haven't been around…" George said his chest filling with pain. "But why did you have to go run to him? Of all people Hermione." she glared into him. He didn't understand why she was so upset, after all he and his brother had just found out she had been two timing them.

"I really do have to be getting ready." She stated and instantly Fred stormed out of the room the door slamming so hard some of her floating books were thrown off their magical axis and dropped to the ground. George stared at her for a long time. He didn't know what to do or say. He had never been so upset or hurt in his life. He slowly turned and headed to the door. Before he could bring himself to open it he stopped and looked to her.

"Hermione…" he said.

"Just go George, you and Fred obviously don't care about me enough to remember even the big things… Let alone the small ones like dates and such." He didn't understand her, or what she was saying all he knew was that with every second he looked at her a pain grew more and more intense in his chest. He walked out and calmly shut the door before heading to his twins room where he found Fred standing at the window glaring.

"I say we find that Bulgarian bastard and we beat the piss out of him." Fred stated.

"I have to wonder if we drove her to it…" George said sitting down on his bed.

"How long do you think she's been two timing me, I mean us." Fred said turning with anger evident in his voice.

"Couldn't have been long… I sped read that letter and he seemed desperate to see her. This is probably their first meeting… I wouldn't be surprised if last night after our fight Hermione wrote too him out of desperation…" Fred sat down. George was always the one who could think clearly even in the worst of situations.

"How do we make this right?" Fred asked.

"I don't know… But Fred, we have to try and stop her from going on that date…" George said. He didn't know why but his mind kept going back to the comment she had made before he left.

"_Just go George, you and Fred obviously don't care about me enough to remember even the big things… Let alone the small ones like dates and such."_

She had seemed very hurt when she had said the sentence. A tear had even rolled down her cheek as she did. Was she upset because they had caught her going out with Viktor or was she upset because she felt like it was their fault? And if she did feel that way he had to wonder if it was true. They hadn't been alone with Hermione in near three months, maybe she had come to believe they had lost interest and so she should find attention elsewhere. George shook his head that just wasn't how the great wise Hermione Granger thought.

"What do we do George I can't think of a thing…" Fred said. "If we've learned anything about Hermione it's that you can't stop the girl from doing what she's going to do."

"Then we let her do it." George said.

"You want to let the woman I love… _We_ love… Go out on a date with another man?" George simply nodded. "Shouldn't we fight for her?"

"Maybe…" Fred tilted his head.

"Which is it George do we fight for her or do we let her go?"

"I don't know why don't you think of something to bloody do huh?" he asked snapping. Fred stayed silent slowly stewing in his anger. They sat there for hours both going over different scenarios in their head before Fred stood.

"Screw this I'm fighting for her." Fred stated. George nodded as he stood.

"Me too…" the twins rushed down the stairs to find everyone minus Hermione sitting down for dinner.

"What are you two doing here?" Mrs. Weasley asked her eyes wide.

"Has Hermione left already?" George inquired.

"You're supposed to be with her." Mr. Weasley said standing. "Why aren't you two with her?"

"Because she's on a date with Viktor Krum." Fred spat.

"We plan on stopping her." George added with a more level headed tone.

"By stopping her we mean we plan on beating the piss out of that Bulgarian Don Juan." Fred said his arms folded across his chest.

"I plan on kicking him… A lot." George said.

"Hermione on a date?" Ginny asked with an angry look.

"We very much doubt that dears." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Why not?" Fred asked.

"You two really are thick aren't you?" Ron asked while Harry glared heavily at the two.

"About?" George inquired.

"Why would Hermione go out on a date with Viktor Krum when she had already made plans to go back to her house…" Ginny said.

"Her house? Did she make plans with her uncle?" George asked.

"You two are really thick." Ron said again.

"Yes thanks Ronald we got it the first time." Fred said his face going red.

"Where is she?" George asked.

"She's at her home town church." Harry said.

"Why would she be-."

"Because tonight marks the one year anniversary of her parents' murder." He spat standing up so fast his chair flew out from behind him. "You two were supposed to be with her… You promised her a month ago! Or did you forget that too?!" Mrs. Weasley was heading to the chimney shawl and bag in hand.

"Where you going?" Fred asked.

"Where you should have been over two hours ago… I've been angry with you many times but I've never been disappointed… Not until now." She pulled out her wand and disappeared with a loud pop.

-o-

Mrs. Weasley walked up the steps of the old church. She hadn't been at the establishment since Mr. and Mrs. Grangers funereal. She walked to the door and peered in to find Hermione at the very back. She walked over and sat down.

"Nanoon." Hermione said surprised as she wiped a tear away quickly.

"Hello dear." She said as she took her hand and held it in her lap.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to be with you of course." She said. "I thought you might be at your house by now..."

"Not my house anymore… Gave it to my uncle remember?"

"That's right… But still why aren't you there Love?" she looked to the older woman with a pained expression. She swallowed the emotion and looked up at the huge gold cross at the front of the church.

"Uncle Mitus extended an invitation but… I couldn't bring myself to go… Not alone."

"Not alone now."

"I just… I can't step foot in that house… Every time I do I can hear them screaming…" she shook her head as she wiped more tears away. "Do you want to know something interesting about me?" Mrs. Weasley only nodded. "I'm sixteen years old and I've lost most everyone I've ever truly cared about… My little brother, my parents, my grandfather… Now Fred and George." Mrs. Weasley looked to her. "I think they've lost interest in me… I think that they've realized that I'm damaged and they can't fix me with laughter or jokes… I think they've realized that and with it they've realized they never loved me… They just wanted me as their project… Their ultimate test as comedians… Who could make the damaged tortured witch laugh first?"

"Hermione…" she looked to the older woman. "That's not how my sons think…"

"We haven't spent any time alone in three months… When I want to talk to them it's me who has to initiate conversation… If I really really want to see them alone… Good luck because it's just not going to happen… When I just…" her voice broke. "When I just want some support from them I can't get it… But I support them in everything… I mean everything." She wiped the tears away. "Then today they come into my room after blowing me off for the seventh time last night… Seven times… I'm just…" a quiet sobbed escaped her. "I'm just so…" she shook her head a pain welling up in her chest. "I'm lonely so very lonely…" Mrs. Weasley wrapped an arm around her.

"I know…" she said.

"You know what they did they asked me out on a date? They had forgotten not only seven dates but the night we were supposed to honor my murdered parents." Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Then when I refuse telling them I have something else to do hoping to god they'll remember what they promised me Fred accuses me of talking to Viktor Krum… Insinuates I'm seeing him tonight… So I gave him what he wanted I said that's right I've got a date… He stormed out then George looked at me with… Just this painful expression and asks why?" she laughed. "They really didn't remember tonight…"

"I know dear…"

"Am I crazy?" she asked looking to her no longer wiping the tears away. "I could never forget this night? How could they? Their supposed to love me… To be happy when I'm happy, sad when I'm sad, angry when I'm angry but they're just clueless." She shook her head and stood.

"Where you going dear?"

"To my uncle Mitus's… I shouldn't be thinking on Fred and George right now… I should be thinking about my parents… I'll force myself to do so if I'm at the old house… I'll see you tomorrow morning… My uncle extended me the offer of the guest bedroom… I think I'll take it." Mrs. Weasley stood.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… Yes, I'm sure…" Hermione hugged the older woman. "Thanks for being here for me tonight."

"It's no trouble dear…"

"I think I'll stay here just for a bit longer you should head back home and if you can lay some guilt into the twins for me I would really appreciate it."

"It's what I'm best at dear…" they hugged one more time before heading off. Mrs. Weasley walked down the steps of the church to see Fred and George. "I would stay far back away from her tonight dears…"

"We're just here to make sure she gets where ever she plans on going tonight safe…" George said.

"Good…" with that she apperated out of sight. The twins moved back into the shadows to stay out of the sight of Hermione. They felt awful they knew they had screwed up but they didn't know how to make it up to her. They waited at least a half an hour before Hermione came out from the church. She looked from one end of the empty street to the next before she started to walk. Fred and George followed from a far enough distance away. Hermione kept looking over her shoulder and stopping sensing that someone was following her. They got worried when they watched her walk right past the street her house sat on. They got even more worried when she turned a corner and walked down a seedy looking alley. They followed to watch her walk into what looked like a pub. She walked straight to the bar while Fred and George headed to a table in the far darkened corner.

"Hi there…" Hermione looked up to see a young man with black hair and bright green eyes.

"Hi." She greeted.

"You look like you have had a rough day." Hermione smiled as she looked to him.

"Tell me you're not the actual stereotype bartender you usually see in TV and Movies…"

"How do you mean?" he asked cleaning a glass.

"You know…" She said with a smile. "In movies and on the Telly you walk into a pub sit back at the bar and the barkeep walks up and wants to know you're whole story and genuinely cares about what you say…"

"Well if it helps I really don't usually care… But when a beautiful young lass such as yourself strolls into a pub like this with a sad look like that." He touched her nose. "I tend to get curious…" she smiled at his easy Irish accent that rolled off his tongue like an old Gaelic lullaby. "A bloke done you wrong?"

"Two actually but it's nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing Love…"

"Just teen girl problems."

"Oh goodie I love teen girl problems." He poured her a glass of scotch. "Spill." She laughed lightly as she thumbed the glass. "Why so sad Lovely?" she snorted as she took a sip.

_Lovely who's this guy kidding?_

"Well this may seem pathetic of me to say and overly teenage and childish but… Life sucks." He nodded while she took a sip and smiled. "Grey beard… 1935 if I'm not mistaken. Nice year…"

"You know your liquor." He said with an impressed look. "So why does life suck if I can inquire?" she looked him over.

"You really want to know?"

"I do that's why I'm asking." He said.

"Well… You know what?" she said taking a sip. "You wouldn't believe me even if I could tell you…"

"If you're pregnant I'll have to cut you off."

"Won't get pregnant just for that reason… No scotch." She held up her drink in emphasis and he laughed.

"You're funny." He said with a smile.

"Everyone's funny after at least one dink." He laughed again.

"So why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"A lot of things… Family life, romance life, friendship life… You know basically any human relationship you can have I'm not doing well with. In fact I'm failing miserably."

"How so?"

"I really don't feel comfortable telling you all this."

"If it helps I'm studying to be a shrink."

"Are you really?"

"I swear on my red rosy Irish behind." He said making her laugh.

"Fine…Well… My parents died a year ago today." She said taking a sip. "I'm pretty sure one of my best friends is in love with me… And the twin brothers I'm dating who know about each other and share me really don't love me as much as they've been saying this whole time… My proof they promised to go to the church with me tonight to honor my dead murdered parents… and they broke off the last seven dates… and didn't even remember tonight." she took a sip. "Life sucks." Fred and George looked down at their hands they felt instantly guilty.

"Sounds like it." he said refilling her drink. "I'm sorry about your parents lovely."

"Thanks…"

"Sorry about your love life too… Sounds complicated."

"You have no idea… Oh did I mention that I'm kinda in the middle of a war?"

"No you didn't… What kind of war?" He asked leaning against the counter with interest.

"Let's just say one of my best friends not the one who is in love with me but the other one basically he's in a war with a few people and one of them is a very dangerous man. This fight goes back to when he was a child, and when myself and my other friend were around eleven and we met in school we promised him that no matter what when the time came we'd be right by his side. Little did I know that promise was a death warrant."

"Do you regret the death warrant promise?"

"Of course not." She said sitting up with a serious look.

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem?" she asked. "I'm scared… This fight has already cost me so much… I'm afraid of what I might lose next… What's more is I have no one to talk to usually I'd run to my mum I mean we told each other everything, but my parents are gone now so I have no one." The twins couldn't ignore her pain filled expression as she stared down into her glass of alcohol. "I have no family, no home, and no faith in anything anymore… Except…" she held up her glass. "For scotch and expensive shoes…" She smiled softly as he laughed. "Why am I telling you all this again?" she asked with a small laugh, he smiled.

"Well one I'm a bartender and all bartenders have the magic ability to make any one spill their guts, and two I'm very attractive which also means any young attractive woman such as yourself will spill their guts to me." Fred and George narrowed their eyes. He had reached forward and taken Hermione's hand in his. To their surprise she didn't pull back just looked at it and then to him with a tilt of her head.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Hyatt."

"Like the hotel?"

"No Wyatt."

"I thought you said Hyatt."

"That's because I did… I see you haven't noticed but-." He threw back a drink. "I'm a bit tipsy." She laughed softly.

"Well Wyatt I am flattered… But my heart belongs to two others." She said with a small smile as she pulled her hand away from his.

"Don't want to be rude Love… But if they felt the same wouldn't they be here…" Hermione stared down into her glass. "They left you alone… A year to the day when your parents were killed…" she nodded. "They don't seem like catches Love…"

"They make me laugh though…"

"I've made you laugh tonight." She smiled before laughing. "See."

"Yes you have…" she said before throwing back her drink. "Still… I have to be true to them…" she reached for her wallet.

"On the house love." He said.

"That's very sweet here's a tip though, thanks for giving me scotch from the top shelf." She turned and headed for the door. Wyatt walked out from behind the bar.

"Wait… I didn't catch your name lass."

"Hermione." she said.

"Hey Hermione?" she turned.

"Before you walk out that door I have a proposition…"

"This should be good. A proposition from a drunk Irish bartender." He laughed as did she.

"I'm more of a cliché then you thought before right?"

"Kind of." She said with a cute scrunching of her nose.

"Still… A proposition none the less?" he asked walking to her.

"Let's hear it." she said.

"You seem lonely tonight… Which is understandable considering the circumstances of your sucky life." She smiled softly. "Turns out I am lonely as well…" Fred and George watched as Wyatt slowly set his hands on her hips pulling her close slowly. "I think we should be a little less lonely tonight…" he said softly as he tilted her chin up his mouth just inches away from hers as he moved his hand through her hair slowly. "What do you think?" Hermione closed her eyes. It had been months since she had been this close to someone, and the loneliness she was feeling at that moment was near crippling. A tear fell down her cheek slowly and rolled over his hand in a haunting manner. His mouth was nearly against hers when she gasped and took a step back her hand pushing against his chest.

"Sorry… I'm sorry… This isn't me this is… Bad all badness I'm sorry…" she said before turning and rushing from the bar. George and Fred stood quickly and went after her.

"Hey Wyatt?" Fred asked. The Irish man turned to him just in time to catch a right hook to the face.

"Bastard." George muttered as they ran past his unconscious body. When they got to the alley they looked both ways to find her nowhere in sight.

"Hermione!" George called.

"Mione!" Fred yelled. No answer came. "Damn it."

"Where is she?"

"This isn't good George."

"I'm very aware of that Fred…"

-o-

Fred and George had searched high and low with no results. They had gone by her uncle's house to find that they hadn't seen her that night. They had promised to call the family as soon as they found out where she was. It was nearing 3:00 in the morning and still no sight of Hermione. So there they sat on the porch waiting, both going over the past two nights events.

The twins would never forget the way Hermione had looked in the arms of someone else. She hadn't kissed him but the way he was tilting her chin up with one hand his other moving through her hair. The only thing that had stopped the twins from getting up and tearing her from the barkeeps arms was the way she looked. Her eyes closed a tear slipping down her cheek. She had looked truly lonely both had thought she would go ahead and kiss him. Neither would forget the relief they had felt when she had instead pushed Wyatt away and ran.

"Here she is." George said standing, Fred following his movements. Hermione was coming out from the large area of high grass that surrounded the house.

"Fantastic." She said as she spotted them her leather jacket in hand.

"Where have you been?" Fred asked a little upset.

"With Viktor remember." She said.

"Where were you really other than that seedy pub that we followed you too…" George said and she stared at them for a long moment before smiling.

"Piss off." She muttered before heading past them into the house.

"Hermione we're not angry." George said Fred nodding. She turned slowly and looked at them with a smile.

"Oh you're not angry? I'm so relieved." She said sarcastically.

"Have you been drinking?" Fred asked smelling alcohol.

"A lot actually yeah." She said taking out a flask. "My dad would be so proud." She toasted to the sky. "To you pop you drunk bastard…" she laughed as she took a sip. "Let me rephrase you drunk _dead _bastard." She laughed again.

"Are you drunk?" George asked.

"No I wish I was but I have a sober charm on… Don't really need one dad always said Grangers can't get drunk… Trust me I've tried… Never turns out right…" she took a long sip. "Well I'm off to go rest my little alcoholic in training sober charmed head on my pillow, see you around." She headed into the house and the twins followed. They got to her room and closed the door. Hermione walked over to her desk and pulled out a half drank bottle of fire whiskey.

"Bloody hell Hermione." Fred said absolutely horrified.

"Are your still here?" she asked as she looked through her desk for the glass she kept. She sighed heavily when she couldn't find one. "Alright then…" she pulled the cork and threw it aside before taking a long sip. She didn't so much flinch at the fiery liquid that raced down her throat. She turned after a moment and looked to the twins with a glare. "I said I was going to bed take the social queue and do the same."

"That doesn't look like going to bed." Fred said as he put a silencing charm on the room.

"Here I'm leaning against it." she said sitting on the ground her head against the mattress. "That work for you?"

"Give me the bottle." Fred said. She got up and walked to the window where she opened it and peeked her head out.

"What are you doing?" George asked.

"Looking for flying pigs… Don't see any…" she turned and took a swig from the bottle. "So I guess you aren't getting this…" She held up the bottle for them to see. George moved in only to have Hermione put her hand up. An invisible shield formed in front of her stopping him from reaching her as she leaned against her desk. "Now if I was drunk would I be able to do wandless magic?"

"No…" they said.

"Good you can leave my bedroom then. I'm all good here." She said holding up the bottle as she walked to her window sill and sat down. Fred kept trying to move in towards her but the barrier was still up.

"If you can't get drunk why did you put the sobering charm up?" Fred asked.

"Because if I have the sobering charm up it will put me to sleep when I've had an abundance to drink…"

"You also run the risk of alcohol poisoning." George said.

"I'm aware… I'm on my second bottle after all…" she said. "Wait fourth. I forgot about the third… It wasn't that big so maybe this is the third… I don't know I've lost track… I'll go with three though… Three bottles."

"Hermione that's really dangerous." Fred said with a worried expression.

"I know… But I just want to sleep." She said leaning her head against the windowsill. "I haven't slept in weeks."

"You could end up sleeping forever if you keep drinking." George said.

"I know…" She sighed. "Sometimes…" she took a sip. "Sometimes I don't think that would be such a bad thing…" she held the bottle to her chest her eyes set on the scenery outside. "To just fade away… To rest forever… Completely peaceful… No pressure from the world, no pain…"

"Hermione…" Fred said softly.

"Don't worry boys I won't kill myself… I can't. Promised Harry I'd stick around till the end… I keep my promises." She took a sip. "Unlike some people… By the way thanks for being there with me when I was mourning the one year anniversary of my parent's murder and my torture. I greatly appreciated it." She said pointing at them with her bottle wielding hand.

"You keep drinking and you might kill yourself on accident not on purpose." George said knowing not to fight with her at that moment.

"It's my last bottle…" she said quietly taking a long swig. "I'm just so tired…"

"We know…" Fred said.

"No you don't know." She said glaring at them. "Haven't been around to know have you?"

"Hermione…" George said moving forward only to have the barrier block him.

"It's fine… I understand why... You two are busy with the shop… I'm proud of you two throwing all your weight into it… You're really giving it a go… And I'm happy… But sometimes…" she yawned her head lying back against the sill. "Sometimes I really miss you two… Sometimes I hate your shop… Because it took you two away from me…" they could feel the barrier dropping as her eyes slowly began to close. "I'm still very proud… Just very lonely… That's…" she yawned again. "That's my own… Own fault…" her eyes closed as the bottle slipped from her hand and fell towards the ground. George moved forward and caught it before it could crash to the ground. He set it on her desk before Fred moved forward and pulled the girl into his arms. George magically doubled the bed size so they could all lie down. They took their positions Hermione lying between them. "I'm so tired…" she whispered.

"Go to sleep Love…" George said pulling her to his body. Fred moving behind her to wrap his arms around her.

"I miss my family…" She said quietly.

"We know…" Fred said.

"Stay with me?" she asked softly.

"We're not going anywhere…" Fred said kissing her neck.

"You will eventually… That's just…" she yawned nuzzling against George's chest. "That's just how it works… I'm meant to be alone…"

"You're not alone we're right here." George stated.

"I can't… Feel you two anymore…" she said softly as she was whisked away into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione slowly woke up to find she was alone in her bed. She remembered the twins carrying her to her mattress and lying down with them. She also remembered the way they had promised to stay. She slowly sat up immense sadness coming over her. They had promised her a lot in the past few months and all had been broken. She slowly pulled herself out of bed her body feeling sluggish from the alcohol. She knew this was to be expected it was the much nicer cousin of the hangover. She pulled on some clothes and headed to the bathroom where she washed her face brushed her hair and put some light make up. When she got out she found Fred and George waiting freshly clothed.

"We were just about to come wake you." George said with a smile.

"Were you now…"she said quietly straightening out her clothes.

"Yeah we have a big day planned for all of us." Fred said.

"Don't you have to go work at the shop?"

"We're blowing it off today…" Fred said.

"That's the great part about being your own boss." George stated.

"You can do whatever you damn well please." She smiled softly.

"Guys you shouldn't you open up in two weeks you need-."

"To spend time with you." Fred said finishing her sentence for her, even though it hadn't been what she was going to say.

"Guys…"

"Hermione we're taking you out…" George said with a smile.

"Does it not bother you a little bit that I almost kissed a drunken Irish bartender last night?" she asked.

"We punched him for it…" Fred said.

"I'm over it? Fred are you?"

"Yep."

"Fine… If we're heading out then I'm changing…" she said heading to her bedroom.

"Can we come watch?" they heard a laugh as the door closed. "That's our girl." They said in unison. She came out a little while later wearing a white sun dress cropped jean jacket and leather wedges her hair lay out around her in long waves. In every sense of the word she looked glowing.

"Okay all ready." She said with a smile.

"You look great." George said while Fred smiled like a fool. They took her hands instantly and led her down the stairs.

"Morning." George said as they walked into the kitchen area.

"Hermione Jane Charlotte Rene Granger!" Hermione jumped at the use of her full name by Mrs. Weasely.

"What did I do?" she asked instantly fearful. The woman walked straight up to her envelope in hand.

"Hurry and open it dear your OWL grades came in! Harry and Ron passed with flying colors all thanks to you I'm sure!" she hugged her tightly.

"OWLS came in?" she asked taking the envelope as she stared at it.

"Go on Mione open it." Mr. Weasley said. "Come on come on." Hermione smiled brightly.

"My hands are shaking." She said making the others laugh. Hermione delicately opened the envelope, everyone praying she had gotten outstanding's across the board. She frowned instantly.

"Dear what's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I uh… Nothing, just super nervous… These grades kind of hold my future in the balance." Mrs. Weasley gave an encouraging smile. "I can't do it you do it." she handed the opened envelope to her.

"Oh you silly girl." She said with a smile as she opened it and read them over. She frowned before handing it over.

"I think this is something you need to read." Hermione took the grades like it was a death sentence and turned reading over the parchment.

"So what's the verdict?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"It's a letter from the minister." Hermione said turning with a huge smile. "I got the highest scores in the united kingdom he wants to hand me my grades personally in a press conference with Dumbledore."

"What?" Mr. Weasley rushed over and took it while Mrs. Weasley laughed clapping.

"You scared me I thought I had done awful!" Hermione said.

"Had to pull your chain dear."

"So that's where we get it." the twins said looking over their mother. Harry and Ron rushed over giving Hermione hugs.

"The highest grades in the UK I'm so proud!" Mr. Weasley hugged her. "Wait until I walk into my department today and tell them that not only my son got all O's and one E but that my new daughter got the highest grades in the whole bloody UK! Beat that Granice Timberwood!" he shouted throwing his hand up in the air. Hermione beamed.

"We must celebrate!" Mrs. Weasley said wrapping her arms around the trio. "I'm planning a big celebration tonight so you all be home around seven yes?" she asked.

"Wait we have to celebrate someone else too…" Hermione said. "Ginny got great grades this term and that's really hard, and trust me when I say I know she really worked at it."

"Did you now? Ginny why didn't you tell us?" Her mother asked.

"Oh you know." She said shyly.

"I have so much to brag about!" Mr. Weasley said. "Not to mention my two sons here opening a main stream shop on Diagon Alley!" he wrapped arms around them. "Granice won't be able to compete!" with that he rushed to the floo and disappeared from sight.

"Who's Granice?" Hermione and Harry asked with a tilt of their head.

"This mean old woman who likes to throw her children's academic achievements in his face." Mrs. Weasley explained.

"Merlin Hermione a press conference." Ron said reading her letter. "It's wicked." He hugged her and Hermione smiled.

"Thanks…" she said.

"Well we're going to celebrate a little early." Fred said slipping his hand into her right one while George took her other one, Ron instantly glared as she was pulled away from his grasp.

"Oh really?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a smile.

"So the love birds are flying again." Ron said with a more pleasant look. "Better treat her right this time less she fly on her own." The twin's eyes narrowed.

"Come on guys… Let's get on with this date, I've been waiting some time to go out with you two…" she said leading them to the door.

"Good idea." George said his eyes still on Ron as they walked away. He hadn't forgotten what Hermione had told the bartender the night before about one of her best friends being in love with her. He wondered if this had been admitted to her by Ron or if she had just had a hunch. He knew either way what Hermione had told the bartender was most likely true, besides a hunch from Hermione was never not right she was always dead on. "George don't linger about." She said putting his attention back on her. He smiled at her enjoying the fact he was back in her good graces. He watched her give him a small smile and he reveled in it. It was nice to see that Hermione had found her smile again. She had looked so sad the night before after all. Together the three walked down the porch steps the twins taking out their wands.

"Ready?"

"Where are we going?" she asked with a smile.

"You'll see." They said in unison as they apperated. Hermione closed her eyes tightly not at all enjoying the feel of the pulling at her navel. When they landed Hermione fell against George.

"Whoa there you okay?" he asked.

"Yep lost my footing in these silly shoes."

"I like them." he said. "Puts you more at my height." He went to kiss her but she suddenly turned and smiled at Fred who had been squeezing her hand. She then looked around at where they were and stopped. They were in an alley and at the end she could see a ton of people.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"The local town of course for a day of fun and shopping." Fred said.

"Shopping? You guys don't like to shop." She said as they took her hands and led her to the crowded muggle area.

"You don't know that you've never been shopping with us." George said with a smile. She returned the look as they gazed around the area.

"Have you ever been here Mione?" Fred asked.

"Once with Gin looking for a dress for the Yule ball…"

"She ended up wearing mums." Hermione nodded at Fred's interjection.

"Where do you want to go first?" George inquired.

"I guess the gift shops… Maybe I'll pick up something for Gin and Nanoon."

"Nanoon?" they asked in unison as they walked down the crowded street.

"Yeah it's what I call your mom…" she said with a smile as she looked into a shop window. "It's a term of endearment… I could tell me calling her Mrs. Weasley was bothering her so I chose Nanoon."

"What do you call dad?" Fred asked.

"Mr. Weasley he doesn't seem to mind." She said with a smile. "Let's go in here." She took their hands and they went into the two story antique shop.

"Hey Mione what's this?" Fred asked holding up a strange wire looking thing.

"That's a whisk." She said.

"What's it for?" George asked looking it over.

"Looks like a torture device." Fred said tilting his head.

"Your dads never brought anything like this home?" she asked. They only shook their heads.

"What does it do?" George asked.

"You whip eggs with it." she said.

"So it is a torture device." Fred asked making her laugh.

"Guess you could say that." She walked over to a shelf and took a camera in her hands. She smiled and walked over to the counter.

"Would you like that miss?" the person asked.

"Yes please." Hermione said with a smile looking over the old antique "brownie" box camera.

"28." He said.

"You serious?" she asked.

"That's cheap." He said.

"I know that's why I'm asking." She said with a smile making him do the same.

"I'm just here to clear out this junk don't want to steal anyone's money."

"Good man." She said handing over the muggle money.

"My wife thinks so." she took the camera in her hand and headed out the twins at her side.

"Nice camera there, going to convert it into a magical one?" George asked.

"Oh no, this is for my mum." She said looking it over. "She's gunna-." She stopped with a small smile. "Oh wow… Haven't uhm… Haven't done that in a while." She laughed softly running her fingers through her hair. "My mum she uh used to collect cameras… Since university… This would have been a great gift…"

"You want to take it back?" Fred asked carefully. She smiled at him as she shook her head.

"No… No I think I'll continue the collection, she cared about it so should I." she said smiling softly. "Can you send this back to my bedroom? Don't want it to get lost."

"Sure love." George took it in his hands while Fred waved his wand discreetly making it disappear.

"Thank you boys." She said as they began to walk off.

"You okay Hermione?" Fred inquired.

"Sure… Most people think it would be hard to realize your parents are gone… But I like those moments where I do something because I knew mum would like it or that dad would approve because it makes me feel like it was back when they were alive. I look forward to those moments, and fear the time when I stop doing it." she smiled. "Oh here we should go in here." The twins took her hands instantly. They walked into a little gift shop and began browsing the area. Hermione smiled and walked over to Fred a purple tie in hand. She held it up to his neck with a smile. "It's a good color…"

"How about for me?" George asked.

"Mmm no…I think orange for you." She said holding the other tie to his neck. "Yes orange is your color most definitely."

"We'll take em." They grabbed the ties and headed to the desk while Hermione smiled. As they walked Fred grabbed another item as did George. They were run up and paid the bill with the muggle cash they had exchanged at bank earlier that morning. When they were done Hermione met them at the door.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yep." They said.

"Where do you guys want to go next?" she asked as they sent their bags back to the burrow magically.

"Anyone hungry?" George asked.

"I am." Hermione said.

"I could eat." Fred said with a shrug.

"Café?" George asked looking to one across the street.

"Gin and I ate here once it's really good." Hermione said as the twins took her hand and led her across the way. When they got in a nice looking muggle walked up to them.

"Hi how many?" he asked tilting his head at the image of the girl holding both men's hands.

"Uhm…" she took her hand out of theirs. "Three please."

"Right this way." He led them to a corner booth Hermione sat across from the twins while the muggle boy handed her a menu.

"Thank you." She said.

"I'll get your drink started if you want. We have a top shelf whiskey if you like."

"Just a cappuccino please." She said looking over the menu

"And for you two?"

"Same." They said.

"Right away." Hermione looked up to the twins.

"Thought you'd jump at some whiskey." Fred said quietly.

"I don't drink every day." She said looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Just assumed."

"Fred…" George warned shaking his head.

"You assumed wrong. By the way I was wondering if we were going to talk about last night or are we going to leave it alone? I'm good with either." They stared at her; they could tell she was still touchy about what had happened between the three of them.

"Which would you rather do?" George asked trying to be careful.

"I'd really rather just get it over with." She said. "Just not sure how to talk about it or where to begin…"

"Neither do we." Fred said. "I really didn't mean a thing by my whiskey comment I just know you enjoy a top shelf whiskey." She smiled softly at him.

"I was being too touchy… Mainly because of all that has gone down these past few weeks… Well months… Look last night… Was tough… The last few weeks have been really tough." She looked down at her hands.

"Because of us?" George asked.

"No… Well a little bit with the being stood up and feeling sort of detached from you guys but also because some things have changed as of late…"

"What's going on?" Fred asked.

"Well for one, my nightmares have started up again… But now they seem to be way more intense than they were before… I've started putting up a silencing charm on my room at night if that tells you anything…"

"Why didn't you tell us the dreams had started up again?" Fred asked. She didn't make eye contact.

"Didn't want to bother you two I guess." She said quietly.

"So we're back to that are we?" George asked making her look to him.

"You guys are so busy with the shop-."

"Don't use that to cop out." Fred said. Her eyes narrowed and instantly her cheeks went red something that only happened when she was really angry.

"I'm not copping out…" she said her voice low and dangerous. "For god sakes since arriving here back in the burrow I've maybe spent a combined four hours with you two… By the way I tried to tell you two and you just blew me off you said you were too busy with a product-."

"It's our job Hermione." Fred said.

"Now who's really using the shop as a copout?" he stared at her. "Look I don't care about the missed dates or the lack of time with you... But on the anniversary of the murder of my parents and the torture of myself you two forget… I can't just let it go…"

"Your right that was wrong of us… but we got distracted." Fred said.

"By the shop." She said.

"No about the night before and how angry you were." George said.

"So it's my fault?" she asked sitting back. She couldn't believe they were trying to pin this on her.

"No well yes…" Fred sighed heavily. "No…"

"No…" George agreed. "We should have been around more… If we had none of this would have happened."

"Did you guys just lose interest? Or have you two found someone else?" The twins looked at her at the exact same moment. Her head was bowed slightly and she was staring at her glass of water her finger wiping away some precipitation on the side. "Because the last time this happened to me… It was with Viktor and it was just the same. He started not showing up to dates, he forgot a very important anniversary and he-"

"No Hermione there's no one else." George said reaching out and taking her hand in his.

"We haven't lost interest not at all." Fred said taking her other one from across the table.

"We would never cheat on you…"

"Just like you wouldn't on us…." She looked to them.

"I thought you would have been angry with me last night with that bartender… We came close to-."

"But you didn't." Fred said.

"We saw how sad you looked." George added.

"Most of all we saw you push him away." Fred finished.

"Couldn't imagine kissing anyone but you two…" she said softly. "I don't know what took me so long to push him away…"

"You were lonely and for a moment-."

"I wanted it I did." she said finishing what George was going to say. "But then I just kept thinking of you two and how right I felt when we were together and how wrong I felt with him so close to me…" she shook her head pulling away from the twins as the waiter walked over and put a cappuccino down.

"Uhm Miss… I'm sorry to interrupt but… Well it's just..." He said. "It's just you look so familiar to me."

"Do I?" she asked as she looked him over. "Wait I know you… How do I know you?"

"Well what's your name?" He inquired.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"Granger that's it! Your dad was my dentist." He smiled. "See perfectly straight teeth." He smiled brightly.

"My dad would be proud! You're flossing right?" they both laughed.

"Yeah, hey how is Dr. Granger?"

"Oh uhm… Mum and dad passed away." she said.

"What?" he asked. "How?"

"Burglary gone bad." She said feeding him the official story for muggles.

"My god… I'm sorry Hermione."

"Don't worry about it."

"When did it happen?"

"About a year ago."

"That so terrible."

"Maybe you should stop talking about it then." Fred said seeing the pained expression on Hermione's face.

"Right right." He said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it you didn't know." She said.

"Let me comp your meal."

"You know I think we're good here we just came in for drinks." Hermione said.

"That's right we should actually be going." George said putting muggle money on the table. "Come on love." She nodded.

"It was good seeing you again Jason." Hermione said recognizing him.

"You too…" he said as he watched her walk off with the twins.

"You okay love?" Fred inquired.

"Yeah." She said with a soft expression.

"Still hungry?" Fred asked.

"Lost my appetite…" she said her voice trailing off as she looked around. "We need to get out of here."

"Why?" Fred asked.

"The order…" Hermione said. "They're not here for the shops." George and Fred noticed the few cloaked men looking around including Lupin. He seemed very intent on whatever he was doing.

"Let's head back to the burrow…" Fred said pulling out his wand along with George as they slipped their hands into hers and ran into an alley to apperate. Hermione closed her eyes and took a breath as she felt the familiar pull at her navel. When they landed outside the house Hermione fell into Fred.

"Sorry, never can get my footing right."

"It's alright love." He said. "It's too bad our day of fun had to be cut short."

"Doesn't have to be… We should have a picnic." Hermione said.

"That does sound nice…"

"Swimming after?" George asked.

"I'm up for it." Hermione said glad to be having some time with her guys.

"We'll get the basket you go upstairs and get your suit." Fred said as they headed into the house. She smiled as she walked up the stairs.

"You three make up?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yeah." Fred said.

"We had to leave the local town though so we're going to have a day by the lake instead."

"I thought you three might Lupin and Tonks came by stating they were tracking a known death eater thought he might have stopped in town… Need a spread made?"

"Yeah." George said. He was noticing something different about his mother and how she was reacting towards him and Fred.

"Fine…" she said.

"Is everything alright?" Fred asked catching onto his mother coldness.

"You have a lot to make up to that girl and you better start or I swear I will forbid you from seeing her. She deserves so much more then how you've been treating her." she turned to them. "Forgetting the anniversary of her parents murder and her attack? Something that shaped her life forever and you forgot it? I have half a mind to talk some sense into that girl to convince her to let you two go and move onto someone else." They stared at her wide eyed.

"We didn't know you were so angry." Fred said.

"Have been since the first time you left her sitting on that couch waiting for you two to take her out… Besides you didn't see her that last night sitting there waiting… She has doubts you know and I'd very much like to make those doubts grow so she'll get the nerve to leave you two… She's a loyal girl you both know that but eventually she'll get fed up. She left a Billionaire Quidditch player don't doubt she'll leave you two as well."

"We know." George said quietly.

"We messed up." Fred added.

"We're trying to make it up…"

"You better." She said. "Now go upstairs and get ready for your time at the lake." They nodded and headed up while their mother prepared a basket below.

"Do you think Hermione still has doubts?" Fred asked as he got dressed.

"We didn't really get to finish our conversation at the café so it's possible." George answered as he pulled on a pair of board shorts.

"We have to make things right George."

"I know." They walked out of their room and to Hermione's door. Before they could knock, it opened.

"You ready?" Hermione asked. She was wearing a white haltered sun dress and a pair tan flip flops.

"Yeah let's go…" George said with a smile before they headed down the stairs.

"Here's your spread." Mrs. Weasley said holding up a basket.

"Smells good." Hermione said taking it. "Thanks for putting it together."

"Any time dear now it's not a big meal because we're having a large dinner tonight."

"Can't wait." Hermione said with a smile as she headed out with the twins.

"Here let me carry that love." Fred said taking the basket.

"Thanks." When they got to the lake Hermione threw out a blanket. Fred and George began to set out the picnic. They stopped when they watched Hermione begin to lift off her dress to reveal a red bikini with white polka dots. She smiled at them as they blushed furiously.

"What?" she asked with a smile.

"Nothing." George said.

"I just want to see you lift off your clothes more often." Fred said.

"Only if you get lucky." She said as she kneeled and put sun lotion on.

"I could help you with that." George said.

"Flirt." She said with a smile.

"Only always Love." He said taking some lotion in his hands and moving it over her shoulders. As he did the scars she had slowly began to form her glamour dropping. "They look better." He commented.

"Really?" she asked looking over her shoulder trying to steal a peak. "Your mom made me this lotion with rosemary to soften them… Soon I won't even need the glamour. You know unless I'm around Harry and Ron."

"They still don't know how bad you were hurt?"

"No they know they just don't know I have so many scars… Harry would feel guilty for some ridiculous reason… He's already confided in me that he feels somewhat responsible for my parents, he's crazy of course. Ooh jam." Hermione said with a smile.

"Want some?" Fred asked, and she nodded. He put some on a biscuit and Hermione smiled as she took a bite.

"Your mum makes the best Jam… She says she'll teach me how but she's waiting for the peaches to come in." she smiled at Fred who was eating one as well.

"We know how to make jam." George said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yep she used to have Fred and I help." He said.

"You should teach me too." She said with a smile. "If you have time."

"We have all the time in the world for you Love." George said kissing her neck.

"So who wants to go swimming?" she asked quickly as she stood.

"Go test the water see if it's too cold." She nodded and walked over while the twins exchanged mischievous smiles. Hermione dipped her foot in before turning fast to throw Fred and George into the lake who had been running at her. She smiled putting her hands on her hips as they resurfaced from the water.

"Hey!" George shouted.

"Unfair!" Fred added.

"You were going to do the same to me." she said as they climbed out of the water peeling their shirts off as they did. She smiled, there was no doubting their bodies were flawless, and in some ways it made her a little self-conscious. She shook the thoughts away tackling the two back into the water laughing as she did.

-o-

Hermione smiled as Fred carried her out of the water and set her down on a dry towel. George was happy to just be able to wrap another towel around her shoulders. She looked out at the lake seeing water glinting as the sun hit it in the perfect way. She leaned back the towel slipping from her shoulders.

"You should invent an everlasting summer…" she mused out loud her mind a hundred miles away from the twins as she was lost in the heat of the season. Fred and George looked to her with identical smiles.

"We could do that love…" Fred said.

"If you really want it." George added.

"I do…" she said laying back her eyes drifting closed as she relished in the warmth of the sweltering sun. Fred leaned on one of his elbows as his eyes trailed over her body. George did the same leaning back on both his hands. She was a work of beauty there was no denying.

"Boys I think you may be drooling." She said letting one eye open as a sly smile slipped over her features. "Take a picture may last longer."

"Can we?" George asked holding one up. She jumped onto her feet the twins doing the same.

"Where did you get that camera!?" she asked.

"Better question where's he been keeping his because mine was not in a good place." Fred said. "Chaffed a bit." George and Hermione eyed Fred who was holding up another camera.

"Seriously?" George asked.

"Seriously…" He confirmed.

"Why do you both have cameras?" Hermione asked.

"To take lovely photos of our lovely lady." They said in unison starting to snap away.

"Guys no!" she squealed as she grabbed her cover up and started to run.

"Oh come on!" they whined chasing her.

"Guys you put those cameras down!" she squealed. Fred put his down and grabbed Hermione hoisting her in his arms. "Fred!" she kicked. "Put me down!" George laughed as he snapped some photos of them together.

"Your turn!" Fred tossed Hermione as George tossed the camera. The twins caught them simultaneously. Hermione laughed her head throwing back as Fred began to snap photos of her and George.

"Guys is this necessary?" she asked.

"You love it." George said nuzzling her cheek.

"Besides the point." She said. "Fred come here I want a photo of the three of us." She said. He smiled as he levitated the camera and put it on the timer. Hermione stood between the two each holding onto one of her hands with both of theirs. Just as the camera let a magical bell ring they moved in and kissed her cheeks. She laughed loudly in surprise.

"Hermione Fred George! Time to get ready for dinner!" Mrs. Weasley called.

"Oh…" they all whined at the same time.

"We sneak out here tonight." George mused quietly.

"Deal." Fred and Hermione said at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione smiled as she came down for dinner her hair dry and lying around her in soft waves. Mrs. Weasley had told her to put on something nice. So she had decided on a light pink dress that went down to her mid thigh. The bodice was fitted with a low square neck and capped sleeves; the skirt was pleated and flowing. It was casual but a little dressy so she hoped she fit whatever Mrs. Weasley had in mind.

"Oh Hermione those shoes!" Ginny said catching sight of her first.

"What?" she asked.

"They're adorable!" she said.

"Oh thanks." Hermione said looking down at the pink suede six inch wedges.

"I love the little strap around the ankle."

"Thanks." Hermione said with a bashful smile.

"Okay you have to stop wearing heels you're like three inches taller than me!" Ron whined.

"Sorry but I have two very tall boyfriends…" she said meeting the group at the bottom of the stairs.

"That she does." Fred said kissing her on the cheek. "You look lovely…"

"Thanks…" she said.

"New dress?" George asked.

"Yeah." She said with a smile.

"New shoes?" he inquired.

"Mhm…" she said with a nod. "How do you notice those things?"

"Notice everything about you Pet." He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Get a room." Ron muttered.

"Don't be jealous." The twins and Hermione said at the same time.

"Come on everyone lets head outside your father set up the tent!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"The tent?" Hermione asked.

"Sometimes when it's nice enough outside during the summer we eat outside under a tent it's nice." George said.

"Sounds fun." She followed them out and smiled at a small canopy that had lights hung across the ceiling of it. The table wasn't the usual long one but a large round one where everyone could face each other. Fred and George pulled Hermione's chair out for her at the same time. She smiled and took a seat. "Thank you." She smiled at Harry and Ron who were across the way, her eyes then fell to Ginny who was sitting beside Harry. Hermione gave Ginny a wink making the younger girl blush a deep red.

"This is a special dinner tonight." Mrs. Weasley said bringing all eyes to her. "So Arthur and I prepared some toasts."

"First to Fred and George." Mr. Weasley said raising a goblet. "You have done something that so few do. You chased a dream and you made it a reality… I am so proud to be your father, I was before but am even more so now. There is no greater and more important job then spreading joy… to Fred and George!"

"To Fred and George." Everyone said taking a sip of butter beer.

"Then To Ginny." Mrs. Weasley said. "You finished off last term first in your year I'm so very proud! To Ginny!"

"To Gin!" everyone said making the girl blush.

"Good job Ginny." Harry said making her blush even further.

"Then To Ron and Harry… You're OWL scores were just astounding… Just… Just so proud of both of you." Mr. Weasley said a little misty eyed. "Oh Molly I can't go on." he said making the others laugh.

"To Ron and Harry." Mrs. Weasley said.

"To Ron and Harry." They all toasted.

"Then To Hermione…" Mrs. Weasley said. Everyone's eyes turned to the girl in question. "This past year has been a tough one for you. You went through something rare and tragic and despite it you rose above it all… You have grown into an astounding strong young woman and I am so proud to be your surrogate mother… Not to mention the highest grades in the UK." She said making everyone laugh.

"To Hermione." Mr. Weasley said.

"To Hermione…" everyone repeated.

"Shall we eat?"

"Wait I have a small toast…" Hermione said.

"Oh yes go ahead dear…" Mrs. Weasley said expecting her to give a separate one to Harry.

"I'd just like to make a toast to you and Mr. Weasley." The woman looked at her surprised. "A year ago yesterday I lost my family in a tragic violent incident and when I was laying in the hospital recovering from the attack I was sure I would never know what having a family was like… Then this year you extended your home and your kindness to me without hesitation and I've just learned that I may have lost my family but I gained another one… A big one but a family none the less." The others laughed, while Mrs. Weasley gripped onto Mr. Weasleys hand as emotion built up in her chest. "Most importantly though I gained back a mother and a father." Mrs. Weasley smiled as a tear fell down her cheek. "So uhm… to Mr and Mrs. Weasley… the mum and dad of all actual kids and surrogate kids here at the table." She said making the others smile.

"Thank you…" Mrs. Weasley mouthed to Hermione her hand over her heart.

"No…Thank you…" Hermione mouthed back her own watery smile evident.

"Let's eat!" Ron suddenly shouted his stomach giving a loud growl making everyone laugh.

"Oh Ron you know how to ruin a moment don't you?" Ginny asked.

-o-

Hermione stood putting away the dishes when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She slowly turned to see Mrs. Weasley who instantly took her in her arms. Hermione melted into her; it was the warmth you could only gain from a mother. A warmth Hermione had missed. As the two hugged Fred and George walked in on the moment but neither of the women noticed.

"I love you so dearly Hermione. I hope you know that I have never ever seen you as anything else or less then my daughter…" Hermione closed her eyes tightly as emotion rose up in her chest. Her eyes snapped open when the embrace suddenly ended. She watched as Mrs. Weasley slowly walked away, and Hermione couldn't help but take a small step forward her hand reaching out.

"Mum?" Hermione called out unexpectedly. Mrs. Weasley slowly turned and looked to her. Hermione took small step back her head bowing for a moment. "Sleep well…" she said softly. The older woman smiled brightly as she wiped a tear away.

"Good night Sweet girl." Hermione watched her head up the stairs her hands still clutching onto a dish. Hermione quickly wiped a tear away with the back of her hand before turning and putting the dish away. Fred and George looked at each other with a smile before moving forward. They would never tell Hermione what they had witnessed, a moment like she had shared with their mother was a moment they knew she would have just wanted between them.

"Hey Love?" she jumped and turned.

"Oh it's you two." She said. "What's up?" she asked with a smile.

"Come on a walk with us?" Fred asked.

"Sure." She said putting the last dish away and walking to them as they took her hands instantly. "Where are we walking too?" she asked.

"A special place." George said.

"A special place?" she asked with a smile. "Some where I know?"

"No way you could…" they walked past the others who smiled at them.

"Don't be too late you three!" Ginny said with a smile. Hermione laughed softly as they headed down a trail that led through the thick six foot high grass.

"It's nice out tonight…" she said as she felt a breeze roll by her.

"It really is…" George said. They walked for a long while in perfect comfortable silence.

"Here we are." Fred said. Hermione smiled seeing a wall of sunflowers.

"Whoa…" she said. They reached at least twelve feet up in the air. "I didn't know these were here." She said breaking away from the twins and rushing up to the line of her favorite flowers.

"They weren't we started planting these two weeks after we left Hogwarts… Then with a little magic they grew tall…" George explained.

"Guys its perfect…" she said with a smile. "My own personal sun flower garden… I love them…"

"Oh this isn't it love…" they said taking her hands and leading her through the sunflowers.

"It isn't?" she asked as they broke through the wall. Hermione stared out at a large clearing completely surrounded by the sun flowers. In it was a tall oak tree with a tire swing, and a small lake. Her eyes rested on a small tent sitting beside the tree. She was then distracted by the millions of tiny lights hanging up in the air giving the area a light romantic glow.

"We said we'd go back out to the lake tonight… But we thought this was better." Fred said.

"More privacy…" George added. Hermione smiled as she felt Georges arms wrap around her his mouth trailing down her neck. She stepped away instantly and turned.

"Do you think I'm that easy?" she asked with a playful smile. "A few romantic lights, and a cute tire swing, with a private inviting lake surrounded by my favorite flowers, and you think that can impress me?" she asked her hands on her hips. "Because it only some what impresses me…" the twins snapped their fingers and Hermione laughed softly as a slow song filled the air. "Okay… It's pretty impressive…" they nodded and walked to her.

"Can we dance?" George asked.

"All of us?" she asked. "Have you figured that out?"

"Somewhat…" Fred said taking the lead. She smiled her hand set on his shoulder his arm wrapped around her waist. He twirled her out making her laugh and brought her back in for a low dip.

"You're a pretty good dancer." She said.

"Wait until you see my brother." He dropped her and she made a surprised sound as George easily caught her and started dancing.

"Hello." He said with a wink.

"Hi…" she said softly. He brushed his thumb across her cheek as he swept down and tried to capture her lips with his. She hadn't wanted to but she melted into him just as she was going to break it knowing it wasn't fair to Fred George twirled her out into Fred's arms who instantly took her his mouth moving against hers easily. She smiled softly as she felt George come up behind her and plant soft kisses over her shoulders and neck. Fred turned her away from him allowing George to feverishly kiss her once more.

She sighed softly as her eyes drifted closed and George continued kissing her neck Fred doing the same thing from behind. George suddenly lifted her in his arms emitting a surprised laugh from her as he did. He spun her around her head leaning back as she laughed more. As she expected he tossed her in the air and Fred caught her.

"Forgiven us yet love?" Fred asked.

"Mmm…." She leaned her head back and took a moment to think clearly. "I don't know just yet…" she said looking to him with a soft expression before looking around. "Where is the music coming from?"

"Oh she wants to know where the music is coming from George…" he said with a sly expression making her look to him.

"We were hoping to save that for a bit later…" George said as Fred put her down on her feet.

"Alright…" she said with an easy smile as she walked away to the tire swing. She smiled as she slipped in and began to slowly move back and forth. "I used to have a tire swing like this in my back yard… Every summer I would do my school reading on it… Then the summer of my third year dad took it down…" she said her eyes drifting closed. "I now realize how much I missed that swing…" she looked to them. "What made you put this one up?"

"Seemed like a good plan." George said.

"Now you can do you're reading here…"

"That would be nice I haven't gotten a chance to catch up on my personal reading Harry and Ron keep pulling me away to tell me about-." She stopped. "How much they are looking forward to school, you know because Quidditch is back…"

"You're keeping something from us." Fred said quietly and Hermione slowly stopped her swinging. She looked at them for a long moment before taking a small breath.

"I am." She said. "But in my defense you two haven't been around to tell and now Harry has asked me not to say."

"So what is it?" George asked.

"Harry asked me not to say." She repeated.

"Come on Mione… We're your boyfriends, you can tell us anything."

"I'm sorry guys… Besides you never know who can be listening…"

"You sense them?" Fred asked referring to the death eaters who had been staking out the burrow.

"Not yet…" she said with a smile. "Rest easy I have my ears eyes and gut open. Well at least my eyes and ears…" she said kicking her feet out as she swung high into the air. As she was coming down she gave a surprised sound as the swing stopped suddenly. She looked over her shoulder to see George who instantly came down and kissed her nose. "What was that for?" she asked with a smile.

"Just because." He said. She smiled while stepping out of the tire swing. She walked to the water and looked it over. It was clear and looked nice and cool especially as the heat of the night began to build.

"Your mind is other places Love…" Fred said walking to her side. "What are you thinking about?"

"Things…" she said dipping her toe in. "That is surprisingly cold." She said jumping back slightly.

"We could warm it up…" Fred said wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her neck. "You know if you feel like a dip…"

"I don't have a suit." She said with a smile.

"Do you really need one?" he asked going to unzip the back of her dress she turned and swatted his hand away.

"Don't get handsy you!" she said with a laugh.

"Oh come on Pet it's been a month and a half since we had a good snog." Fred said.

"Been longer than that." George muttered.

"That's true… I dreamt of a snog a month and a half ago… The point is it's been forever."

"Uhm whose fault is that?" She asked.

"Us…" they said in unison.

"How is it you have no trouble going months without physical contact with us?" George asked.

"I don't know." She said with a shrug turning away.

"Hermione do you not… Do you not find… Is it not…" Hermione turned.

"You've asked me that before Fred and I find you both very appealing and very satisfactory when it comes to physical intimacy."

"Do you have to say it like that?" George asked.

"Like what?"

"All text book like?" Fred inquired catching onto his twins thoughts.

"Sorry…" she said turning away. "Just how I talk…" she muttered walking out into the lake slowly. She hated when people told her she talked like a text book, it wasn't her fault she was so logical.

"So how is it you can stay away from us and not go mad?" George asked as he watched her.

"Do I make you go mad when I deny you?" she asked with a smile looking to them.

"A little Love."

"A little? It drives me nuts!" Fred said.

"Yeah okay I've gone bonkers…" George said making Hermione laugh.

"You guys are funny…"

"We're not kidding!" they said making her stop.

"Guys come on." She said quirking an eyebrow at them.

"You're not going crazy seriously?" George asked her.

"I mean a little." She said kicking up a bit of water.

"A little?" the twins asked.

_I don't think we satisfy her at all! _George thought horrified.

"I mean you know before I would have been going crazy I know this one point at Hogwarts I hadn't seen you in five days and I started to hallucinate a bit, but I'm… I'm okay right now…"

"How?" Fred asked.

"Well this past month I've been convincing myself you two had lost interest so I just got used to the idea that it wasn't going to happen again." She said with a shrug like it was the most obvious thing.

"You really thought that?" Fred asked.

"Sure…" she said looking to them.

"If you thought that why didn't you come to us?" George inquired and she smiled softly as she shrugged.

"You two were always so busy; I didn't want to interfere with your work… I was going to break things off you know to make it easier on all of us but then I decided I should wait until after you opened so it wouldn't affect the shop…" They were horrified. "But I now know different so it's okay." She said with a smile.

"No its not…" Fred said.

"Guys its fine… This more than makes up for that…" she said kicking some more water with a smile.

"You were going to break up with us?" George asked.

"Yeah again after the shop opened. I knew you two were too nice to do it so… I thought I would make it easy and do it for you…" she said with a shrug. "Turns out it was just my brain going on overdrive… I often over think situations… It's a flaw I'm working on it." She said as she bent over and picked up a sea shell. "That's funny this is a lake… Look what I found." She went to hold it out but was cut short by two hands cupping her face and a mouth capturing hers in a heated kiss. She dropped the sea shell as she leaned into Fred with a soft sigh. As he pulled away she went to smile at him but stopped when she was whirled around and brought into another embrace. George was usually very sweet and gentle with his kisses but this one was powerful deep and full of passion equal to what Fred had put into his. He pulled away his hands still cupping her cheeks.

"I love you… You don't ever doubt that… Understand?" he asked.

"Yes…" she said softly. She was turned and quickly and faced Fred.

"That goes the same for me… Don't ever doubt the love I have for you because it's true and it's un wavering… I love you so much please understand that…"

"I… I do…" she said with a soft expression. George walked through the water to stand next to his brother. They both reached out and took one of her hands in theirs.

"Do you still feel the same?" they asked.

"Every second…" she said with a smile. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around their necks as they moved their arms around her waist. "You are my best guys…" they smiled into her hair. She pulled back after a moment with a mischievous smile.

"What's that look?" Fred asked.

"I really don't like that look…" George said seeing the twinkle in her eyes. Hermione innocently put her hands behind her back pulled back her foot and with a laugh kicked water all over the twins. She smiled brightly trying to sustain a laugh.

"Oh it's on." Fred bent down and swept water up into his hands towards Hermione who screamed as she tried to run away from it. George rushed forward and picked her up in the air.

"I got her Fred!" he said.

"No no put me down!" she laughed as Fred started splashing water on her. "No fair!"

"Says the girl who without warning attacked us!" George said. She somehow managed to turn in his arms and kissed him, he stumbled back falling into the lake with a huge splash giving her enough time to get up and tackle Fred.

"Oi!" he shouted as he collapsed backwards. Hermione smiled as she stood up and began to run through the water deeper into the lake. The twins smiled as they watched her give a small dive and resurface a second later.

"Come on!" she said "You're clothes are wet anyways!" They both shrugged with smirks before rushing forward and diving in as well. Hermione stopped her smiling, she couldn't see them. Not even a bit. She screamed when something lifted her out of the water and threw her threw the air.

"Got you love!" George said catching her, water splashing all around. Hermione smiled before splashing him in the face and getting away. She swam right into Fred's arms who launched her up in the air again this time letting her fall into the water. They acted like this laughing and splashing for a long while. It was the first time in over a month Fred and George had felt truly happy. Thunder slowly rolled and the three looked up just in time to see a massive rain storm begin to fall.

"Come on!" Hermione said feeling the temperature drop instantly from the cold rain. They swam to shore, each already shivering and able to see their own breath.

"Here love!" George said taking one of her hands while Fred took the other. They ran for the tent and smiled when they broke through. George fastened the tent closed while Hermione laughed slightly.

"I… am so… very… cold…" she said her lips blue her teeth chattering. "I think my poor little… fingers… are going… to fall… off…" Fred pulled them into his hands and began blowing hot air onto them while George secured a heat charm.

"Did you put it on mate?" Fred asked seeing how much she was shaking, and feeling the sting of the cold himself.

"Yeah."

"It's because… our… clothes are wet…" she said the cold seeping deeper and deeper into her bones.

"We c-can take them off…" Fred said starting to shake now.

"Y-yes our body heat." George said.

"Or you two could use a drying charm…" Hermione said.

"Or we could do the smart thing and do that." George said raising his wand.

"Or… Not…" Hermione said stopping him with a mischievous smile.

"Last time you had that look we got splashed with water." Fred said.

"I promise I w-won't this time…" she said with a smile.

"What are you th-thinking instead?" George asked.

"I'm thinking we b-build up our own b-body heat…" she said with a smile.

"Are you s-s-serious?" they asked at the same time.

"Mhm." She said with a nod.

"I got the lights!" Fred said starting to lower them.

"I got th-the girl!" George said swooping Hermione up into his arms making her laugh wildly.

"Hey!" Fred said seeing him carry her past two curtains. He followed instantly, and came in to already see George ravishing their girl.

"Share George share remember what happened last time." She said softly as he kissed her down her neck.

"Yeah George remember what happened last time." Fred said pulling him off her. Hermione kneeled on the bed Fred getting in front of her while George went behind already taking off his wet shirt and throwing it aside. Hermione quickly un did Fred's vest before tossing it aside and moving to his shirt. Her hands shook so much that she could get a handle on the buttons.

"I am so cold…" she said with a small laugh.

"I got it love." He ripped off the shirt instantly and tossed it aside.

"A bit much don't you think?" George asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's been over a two months excuse me if I'm excited." He said.

"I'm just saying your buttons flew everywhere it could have hit her in the eye." Hermione smiled softly.

"Boys…"

"I was careful enough." Fred said.

"Oh yeah right."

"Boys…"

"What was with you just carrying her off like that before? Talk about excited!" Fred fired. Hermione slowly got out of the way of them and moved off the bed. She took the moment to look herself over in the mirror and smiled, she didn't look half bad, in fact the droplets of water was really doing something for her look.

"At least I didn't rip off my clothes like some cave man!" George said.

"Boys…" she said facing them as she reached behind herself.

"A cave man really George?"

"Boys..."

"What?" they looked to her and stared. She had un zipped her dress and was letting it slowly fall to the ground revealing inch by inch of her beautiful body. Pink gold lace lingerie was slowly revealed. As they looked closer they saw that thanks to the lace it was partly see through.

"Godric…" George said quietly as his eyes looked her over.

"Do I have your attention now?" she asked softly.

"Only completely." They said in somewhat awe as they stood up and get off the bed. George walked in front of her and took her in his arms as his mouth slowly moved against hers. Fred slowly moved the strap of her bra down and began kissing up her neck slowly. She smiled softly as she let her hands move down George's body. His muscles rippled under her touch and she let her hands rest at his belt. He pulled away quickly feeling her unbuckle it.

"Her-." She kissed him silencing him before pulling away.

"It's not fair that I'm in nothing but lace, and you are in soaking wet jeans…" she said softly. He slowly nodded as he felt her undo the button of his pants and let them fall to the ground. Before his mouth could crash against hers she quickly turned her mouth moving against Fred slowly as she moved one of her hands through his wet hair. Her other hand moving down his strong back before moving to the front of his jeans and undoing the buckle. He pulled away and looked to her. She smiled realizing he hadn't noticed that she had already un done Georges pants.

"You can say no, but then you'd have to leave George and I alone…" she said with a small smile.

"Vixen…" he said before his hand dove into her wet hair and pulled her mouth to his roughly. She smiled into it as she quickly un did the belt and let his pants fall to the ground. Both twins moved in front of her and began pushing her back until her knees hit the bed and she fell. She smiled as they slowly moved up her figure. Fred instantly let his mouth crash against hers while George let himself further explore her body with his.

Hermione's head tilted back her eyes fluttering closed as she felt Fred's mouth move down her neck and George begin to kiss her side. It was overwhelming the feeling of their hands roaming over her body. Hermione took a small breath as a realization overcame her.

_In this moment I can't tell who's who… I'm so overwhelmed…_ Shedidn't know if it was Fred's hands moving up her leg. Or if it was George who was dragging his hand tantalizingly over her breast. She knew she would be able to tell if she opened her eyes but at that moment she wanted to get lost in the passion, she needed to get lost.

She was suddenly tugged up onto her knees and was pulled against Fred's Chest. His thumb slowly dragged down her cheek to touch her bottom lip. George moved up behind Hermione and let his hands slowly drag up her slender back. His eyes rested upon the corset style back of her bra. He hesitated for a moment, she had never completely shown herself to them, and he wondered if she would even want to.

"Go ahead…" she said softly. He smiled as he kissed her shoulder before his hands moved to the ribbon fastening it around her body.

"If I can ask… How did you put this on yourself?" he asked as he pulled the bow loose.

"I'm flexible…" she said softly as she let the bra fall away from her body. Fred pushed her back on the bed George moving beside him. She was the most beautiful woman they had ever seen. They knew it before and they knew it even more now. The twins let their hands slide up her body her head tilting back as her back arched against their touch. She gasped when she felt some ones mouth kiss her right below her breast while the other moved his tongue slowly between her cleavage.

The twins smiled. They had talked about this. Discussed it knowing that eventually they were going to have to further their intimate relationship with her, and knowing that they would be sharing. They had decided who would do what first, and had agreed to never fight over the arrangements of the pact. George slowly kissed down her body as Fred's mouth crashed against hers. She wasn't sure what was going on too lost in the touches and kisses to know what was what and who was who. Then she felt some ones hands take a hold of her panties and slowly bring them down. Her hands went to Fred's chest going to push him away when she felt something slowly slide into her. A soft moan escaped her as her back arched, her hands instantly dropped from Fred's chest to grip onto the bed.

George smiled as he moved his thumb against her. Each time she would make the most glorious sound and the fact he was causing it elated him more than he could say. Before he could continue Fred blindly hit him in the thigh, it was the signal that meant time to change. With a small smile he nipped at her thigh a surprised sound escaping her. He climbed up her body and rolled her quickly so her back was pressed against his chest. She turned her head, his mouth instantly taking hers. Her hands reached over her body to grip onto his hair. Fred watched this for a moment, before dragging his hand slowly down her body. He smiled seeing her skin ripple under his touch. He kissed the middle of her cleavage his tongue slowly moving down her body. They weren't supposed to, but he was going to one up George. He smirked to himself as he let his tongue flick against her. Hermione let out a soft moan her eyes opening for a moment before fluttering close as she felt him begin to slowly move his tongue against her.

He had always wondered what it would be like to do this to someone. He had wondered about what sounds the woman would make, how it would feel for both of them. How she would taste. Hermione was nothing but berries. She was sweet and warm so very warm. George slowly looked to see what his twin was doing and shook his head.

_I'm not being left out of this… _George let his hand slowly roam down her body his thumb moving against her clit. Hermione's head tilted back a slow hot moan escaping her. Any thought of competition between the two went away. For that sound they would gladly work together. Hermione's chest heaved as she felt something build up with in her. It was more chaotic then it had ever been before. She was losing any control she had over her body.

"Yes…" she said softly. Her hands shot to the bed and gripped onto it. It was torturous the build up. She knew what was coming and she wanted it, wanted it more then she had wanted anything in her life. Then it happened her eyes shot open as a bright light filled her vision and a sudden burst of heat and pure electricity was released from the middle of her chest to then shoot out to the tips of her fingers and the tips of her toes. She had let out a high moan, she had never known in her life she could hit such a note but in that moment she had. As quick as it happened it was gone, leaving her feeling soft, warm, and completely loved. George slowly moved out from under her and lay by her side as Fred pulled the covers over them and he moved to his usual spot.

"Mmm…" the twins smiled. "That… Was… Different…"

"But fun right?" they asked worried they had stopped too soon.

"Fun was most definitely had." She said with a laugh making them smile. Her hands went to cover her face. She was blushing she could feel it. She couldn't stop herself from smiling at all.

"Feeling less cold?" Fred asked nipping at her ear.

"Feeling very hot…" she said with a smile.

"So are we…" George said kissing her neck. She turned onto her stomach her hands moving beneath the silk pillow. The twins looked to each other and then down to her. They had to say something but neither was sure how to say it.

"Hermione…" George said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We know you would probably like to return the favor…" Fred said.

"I would, but I know that would be a bit weird for you two so I figured we'd do that on our solo dates." The twins smiled.

"How do you read our minds like that?" Fred asked.

"It's a gift really." She said making them laugh. "Just one issue." She said rolling onto her back and sitting up pulling the blankets to her chest to cover herself.

"What's that?" they asked sitting up as well.

"You have to choose who gets the date first." The twins instantly locked eyes. "Let the war begin, this time I'll let it happen I understand how much you probably want it… Just don't kill each other. Also don't fight about it in front of me can we agree?" the twins shook hands.

"Agreed." They said.

"Good now snuggle with me." She said pushing George back down on the bed and laying her head on his chest while Fred moved up behind her his arms wrapping around her body. "I'm very tired…"

"Go to sleep Love… We'll cover for you in the morning…" Fred said kissing her shoulder.

"Mmm… I love you Fred…"

"Love you Hermione."

"I love you George."

"I love you too Mione…" he said as he watched her slowly begin to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione slowly pulled on her dress. She had re dried all their clothes to make them look new and less disheveled. The twins were still sleeping in bed as she pulled on her heels. She would have to go first. To tell the Weasley's where they had been, to have an excuse which was already in her mind. She walked to the mirror and smiled. Her hair was in soft waves naturally and her eye makeup was fine just a little Smokey around the edges. Hermione set Fred's pocket watch in between him and Fred knowing that when she got to the burrow she could wake them up with the locket she owned that went with it. With one last look she snuck out the tent and started to run back towards the burrow. After a few minutes of sprinting she got to the door and opened it up.

"Hermione dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked standing. "What were you doing out there?" she asked.

"I spent the night with Fred and George." her hand clamped over her mouth while Mrs. Weasly just smiled. Her hand slowly dropped. "Not spent spent the night… we got caught in the rain on our date they had this quick tent with them… We did… Things but not big big things I'm sorry I'm telling you all this I just can't seem to bring myself to lie to you. I'm sorry. You probably don't want to hear this about your sons you don't want-." Her hand clamped over her mouth a distressed look coming over her features.

"It's alright Love I have one of those faces you can't lie to. You're in the clear I trust your judgment and your actions…" Hermione smiled her hand dropping. "Besides Arthur and I spent a night out when it rained when I was your age… In that same marsh too… We did do the big things though…" She shrugged while Hermione laughed. "Now go upstairs get changed before Ron comes down. You know how he likes questions."

"Right." She blushed furiously as she headed up the stairs. As she went up she heard to identical voices from down stairs.

"Hey mum." They said before heading up the stairs. Hermione smiled as she shut her door. She slowly pulled on a fresh pair of clothes and reapplied her make up. She was wearing low rider jeans and a white cotton fitted shirt that had a corset detail in the back that made the shirt hug her closely. She clamped back her bangs with gold berets and then slipped on a pair of riding boots that she let her skinny jeans fall into. She came out of the room and stopped dead in her tracks seeing the twins. They didn't look happy with her at all.

"Uhm… Morning?"

"You left." They said with scowls.

"Once I got here I had this elaborate lie I had thought pretty much all night about how we got separated in the rain and how I was wondering if you were here then I was going to go upstairs and call you that's why your pocket watch was by your heads so it would ring when I summoned." They nodded their expressions softening. "But then I got here and your mother was sitting right there and the truth just blurted out of my mouth… She took it well."

"Did you tell her everything?" George asked.

"I clamped my hand over my mouth before I could." She said with a smile. "Relieved?"

"Very." They said.

"You guys should get dressed you have work." She said. As she walked away George stopped her.

"Another corset detail… Does the lingerie match the shirt?" he asked softly.

"Shh." She said swatting his hands away with a furious blush before scampering down the steps.

"Love that look." George said.

"Oh yeah." Fred added.

-o-

They came down forty five minutes later to find Hermione sitting at the table a cup of tea in hand as she flipped through the prophet. She suddenly froze and they watched a strange expression come over her. They tilted their heads seeing the salt and pepper slowly begin to rise off the table. Her spoon slowly turning in her tea without her physically moving it. Then they watched as the plates of food began to shake slightly. Mrs. Weasley slowly turned while Ron and Harry who sat across from her looked up.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. She didn't say anything just continued to stare at the prophet her jaw clenched. They looked around seeing everything in the kitchen begin to raise. "Hermione!" Harry said. Her tea cup exploded sending glass sprawling across the table. She gasped jumping back as everything in the kitchen dropped back down to their usual resting place. She stared at the pieces for a long moment. "Hermione are you okay?" Harry asked. Her eyes snapped to him.

"I broke my glass…" she said before looking to Mrs. Weasley. "I'm so sorry…" she quickly grabbed a rag and began cleaning it with shaking hands.

"Don't worry about it Dear." Mrs. Weasley took the rag from her and started to clean it while Hermione fixed everything that had fallen over in the kitchen. "Dear are you alright? You levitated pretty much everything in my kitchen."

"Oh I'm so sorry… I don't know what came over me…" Hermione said quickly.

"You got angry Love… Really angry." Fred said as he and George walked further in.

"That's never happened before…" She muttered.

"What were you so pissed at Hermione?" Ron inquired.

"Nothing…" She said softly.

"Must have been something in the prophet you were staring at in intently. An article you didn't like maybe?" Mrs. Weasley inquired.

"No just Uhm… It was a picture of Lucius Malfoy is all…" she said quietly.

"Just a picture?" Ron asked seeing it lying on the table.

"Yeah he uhm… He has an expression in the photo that he gave me that night when he attacked my house… The exact same one… Must have taken me back or something…" They all looked to see the sleezy smile planted on Lucius's face. "I'm sorry I don't ever lose control of my magic like that it won't happen again." She said to Mrs. Weasley.

"Don't worry Love…" she said rubbing her back.

"I feel bad about your tea cup…"

"Oh I hated it, it was Arthurs mothers… You know… All her china pieces are in the cabinet if you want to smash those too go on ahead… God I hated that woman… Harpy." Hermione looked at her for a long moment before both woman burst out laughing. Everyone smiled glad to see Hermione bouncing back quicker then she would have even a month ago. The door knocked and the twins walked over opening it.

"Hello." A man greeted. "The name is Edgar hills I've come for an interview with top student in the UK Miss Granger!"

"Interview?" she asked as he walked right past the twins and into the house.

"Wait a minute… I know you…" Hermione said.

"Edgar-."

"Hills yes I heard." Hermione said. "You took the photos of me that day at the hospital after I had been attacked…"

"Oh I don't think that was-."

"You're the only thing I remember from that day sir, so I wouldn't forget your face… You leaked the photos of me to Rita Skeeter for that stupid face of hate article she did. Got yourself a nice cozy job at the prophet for it I see."

"We all have to get ahead somehow…" He said quietly.

"Get out!" Mrs. Wealsey shouted before Hermione could. She began to hit the man over and over again with a rag. "How dare you set foot in my house!?" Hermione smiled as she watched her surrogate mother literally kick the reporter in the butt before slamming the door. "And don't come back!" Hermione moved forward and wrapped her arms around her.

"I love you…" she said making Mrs. Weasley laugh as she hugged her back. Hermione pulled away and looked to the twins. "Shouldn't you be at the shop?"

"We should, we'll be back late so don't wait up love…" Fred stated as she walked over.

"Alright I won't, You too have a good day." She said hugging them.

"Love you." They said before disappearing from sight with a loud pop. Hermione tilted her head looking at the place they had been standing.

_I didn't say I loved them, why do I think this is going to bother me for the rest of the day?_

-o-

All morning Hermione kept looking to her locket wondering if she should ring the twins to tell them she loved them. Then she realized how stupid it would be, and how teenage it would seem. She sighed heavily, she figured because of the night before she felt a little more close to them then she had before.

She would catch herself day dreaming about rolling around in the bed with them. In those moments her cheeks would flash red and someone would always point it out. So by the afternoon Hermione had gone up to her bedroom for some privacy she sat on her window sill writing her entry into the Hermione chronicles about her first true sexual encounter with not just one man but two. When she was done a nagging thought entered her mind.

_You didn't say I love you back… _

To get her mind off it she began reading the newest passage over and over again. As she did she could practically feel their hands and their lips all over her body. After the fifth time, she hoped the twins wouldn't be too late hoping to even just be held by them again. Once again a nagging thought entered the forefront of her mind.

_You didn't say I love you back… _

So after fighting away the thought for two hours she came down for lunch. Even though Mrs. Weasley had made a fantastic spread she could only manage a few bites. In between conversations with Ginny she would beat herself over not telling them, and then wonder if they were wondering why she hadn't either.

_They left so fast I didn't have a chance I was going to say it but then pop they were gone… Why am I stressing!?_

"Gin let's go visit Luna what do you say?"

"Sounds good." She said with a smile. As they walked Ginny kept looking to her friend.

"Hermione you seem a little stressed."

"I kind of am."

"What's going on?"

"It's stupid." Hermione said.

"Nothing you can say Hermione would be stupid I mean your Hermione Granger after all…"

"This morning when the twins left they said I love you and left before I could say it back and it's been nagging at me all day… I'm a little panicked actually…"

"Can I ask a question?"

"Always."

"Before your parents went to bed the night of the attack did you tell them you loved them?" Hermione stopped.

"No… No I didn't…"

"You're afraid now if you don't say I love you back that you'll never get the chance…" Hermione slowly looked to Ginny.

"You figured that out fast I've been racking my brain about it all day…"

"It's hard to know things about yourself sometimes." Ginny said before heading off.

_When did she become so wise? _Hermione asked herself with a smile.

"Let's skip Luna's today lets hang out just us, we haven't in a while." Hermione said.

"That sounds alright…" they walked to the lake and sat down taking off their shoes as they did.

"So tell me how are you and Harry?" Ginny instantly blushed.

"We've been talking…" she said with a smile. "A lot, and _alone_."

"By talking you mean snogging?"

"No! Of course not I mean I'm not that kind of girl…" she said with a deep blush. "I wish we were snogging but I don't think Harry is that interested in me…" She admitted quietly making her friend smile.

"He's talking to you Gin, Harry doesn't talk to people unless he finds them interesting, and he most certainly doesn't spend alone time with them… Me myself I've only talked to harry Alone maybe a hand full of times and a few moments at a time I've counted at least five hours spent between you two this summer."

"Really you think… He's interested?"

"I can find out."

"Would you please?" Ginny asked instantly making her laugh.

"Sure…" Hermione said letting her feet rest against the water.

"So… How are you and the twins beside you not being able to tell them you loved them?"

"We're… Fine…" she smiled softly a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Wait that's a very deep blush Hermione…"

"Last night our relationship kind of went to the next level?"

"You slept with them?"

"What? No. Of course not… But we got… More physical… They uhm… They're your brothers you don't want to know this."

"You're my friend I want to know just leave out details and get to the ending."

"I had an orgasm last night with them. My first… With a guy. Or guys in this case." Ginny smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah… They both-."

"No details!"

"Sorry sorry." She said making Ginny laugh. "But I did yeah… so…"

"How was it?" Ginny asked.

"Well you know you've had orgasms…" Hermione said.

"No I haven't." Hermione looked at the girl for a long moment. "Well I haven't progressed that far with a guy."

"You don't have to be with a guy to have an orgasm." Ginny started to blush now.

"You're talking about uhm… about… about…"

"Pleasuring yourself."

"Yes that." Ginny said quickly. "You haven't have you?"

"Sure I have…"

"That's… Gross! I mean guys do that!"

"Guys do it because they're horny and all they think about is sex most the time… I think women or at least I do it to learn my body…"

"Learn your body?"

"How do you expect a man to be able to pleasure you if you don't know how to yourself?"

"That… Actually makes a lot of sense… Did it help you out last night with them?"

"Yeah when one of them wasn't hitting the right spot I'd shift my hips so they would…" she blushed. The conversation was going somewhere she hadn't thought it would. "Haven't you talked to your mother about this?"

"No I mean mum only taught me how to do a baby blocking spell for when I had sex… We never talked about anything else like… Masturbation."

"Masturbation is such a male sounding term…" she muttered.

"It is isn't it? I liked how you said it before pleasuring yourself." Ginny stated. "So uhm… How do you... How do I…"

"I have a book I can loan you." Hermione said. "If you want."

"I would…" Ginny said. "Am I really missing out though? I mean what makes it so worthwhile?"

"I think it may be different for everyone… For me its allows me to just shut off my mind and… Relax… The interesting thing was that with Fred and George it was different a feeling, the orgasm."

"How so?"

"I don't know… It was kind of chaotic the passion was overwhelming…" she slowly looked to see Ginny staring at her.

"You want that book now don't you?"

"Yes please." The two girls laughed and slipped on their shoes. "Did you ever think we would be talking about things like this?"

"Not ever, but I'm glad I have someone to converse with on this sort of subject matter…"

"Me too." They got up and started to head to the house.

"The heat today is sweltering…" Hermione said feeling the sweat dripping down her back.

"It is pretty ridiculous…" Ginny said. "If I'm not careful I'm going to freckle even more."

"Hopefully it will cool of tonight, my room gets so stuffy…"

"Mine two Ron is the lucky one he has all those windows and he opens them up and instantly his room cools down."

"We should petition for it."

"There's an idea." Ginny said with a laugh. When they got into the house they walked up the stairs and to Hermione's room where all her books were floating at the top of her towered room in a spiral motion. Ginny shut the door while Hermione lifted her hand. A small black book fell into her grasp and she turned handing it to Ginny. "The little black book…" she read. "Conspicuous." They both laughed and sat on her bed. She opened it up and tilted her head.

"Oh it has pictures of sex positions to for when that time comes… We'll just move past that…" Hermione flipped the pages. "There it is…"

"The road to ecstasy a guide for female self-pleasure…"

"It has pictures too so don't be you know surprised." She turned the page and both girls tilted their head.

"Have you tried this one?" Ginny asked.

"I don't think I could, my leg doesn't go behind my head like that…" she said tilting her head the other way. For the next few hours they flipped through the book pointing and laughing at different things. Before they knew it they heard their names being called. They both jumped.

"I'm going to hide this in my room I don't know what I would do if mum found it."

"Hide it in your pillow case."

"Good thinking."

-o-

Hermione fanned herself off. Right after dinner Ginny had run to her room with the book to try out some new things. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that Ginny was exploring her sexual self but at least she knew it was healthy. Hermione took a long breath as she tried to open her window. It was late at night and the night sky looked cold and inviting. After a long while of pushing and pulling the windows opened she readied herself for a breeze.

"Oh my god…" she said as a gust of hot air hit her. "This… Is terrible… I miss air conditioning…" she slowly peeled off the shirt she had been wearing and exchanged it with white cotton tank top. She then slipped out of her jeans and pulled on the only pair of jean shorts she had. "That's so much better…" she sat down at the window sill one of her legs dangling over the side as she did. Her head lolled back as her hand reached into a glass filled with ice on her desk. Mrs. Weasley had sent the kids up with glasses of never ending Ice to get them through the night. She had never loved the older woman more.

"Think Hermione will be up?" Fred asked as he and George walked up the drive way.

"I don't think so it's pretty late…" George said checking his watch.

"The heat is insane…" Fred muttered loosening his tie.

"This is one of the hottest summers I've seen in a while…" He stumbled back as he ran straight into his brothers back. "Hey why'd you stop?"

"Hot is right…" Fred said quietly. George's eyes slowly trailed up to see Hermione sitting on her window sill. She was wearing short jean shorts and a white shirt that clung to her body from the heat.

"Oh my…" George said quietly as he watched her slowly drag ice across her chest. The twins moved at the same time and snuck inside. They ignored the extra plates of food left out for them and moved up the stairs. When they got to Hermione's room they quietly opened the door. She was still in the same spot moving ice over the back of her neck her eyes drifting closed from the relief it brought. Hermione heard a noise and turned to see the twins walking in.

"Hey." She said softly not wanting to wake anyone.

"Hi…" Fred said as he walked in and George closed the door.

"It is sweltering…" Hermione said softly continuing to move the ice over her arms. "How are you living with those suits on?"

"We manage." George said.

"I literally just peeled the clothes off my body… This has to be the hottest weather I've ever had to endure." They couldn't ignore the scent of her sweat. It was sweet and delicate, but hung heavy in the air. They felt completely surrounded by her at that moment. She slowly got up and the twins watched her clothes twist around her damp body. "So how was work?" she asked bending over and picking up the clothes she had discarded minutes before. George tilted his head watching the shorts ride up her thighs

"It was good." Fred said as he took off his jacket George following suit.

"Made any fun new products?" she asked as she placed the clothes in her hamper.

"No just mass producing at the moment." George said as he un did his tie. "We are brain storming Ideas though." Fred eyed him.

_No we aren't… Not seriously anyways… _

"Really like what?" she asked walking to her window where she could feel a less hot breeze rolling in.

"An adult line…" George said and Fred smirked.

_He's good… _

"Adult line? What does that mean?" she asked.

"You know a line for… Enhancing intimate moments…" Fred said catching on.

"It's good idea it would definitely be lucrative…" she said her eyes drifting closed. The heat was torturous.

"The thing is we need to have someone help us…" George said as he quietly slipped out of his shirt Fred doing the same. "We know what men would want… but not what women would want."

"I see." She said still trying to get over how hot her skin felt. Her eyes drifted open when she felt George slowly begin to lift up her shirt. "I see…" she said with a smirk now catching on. "Boys as much as I would like to do this… The body heat would be overwhelming…" George tossed her shirt aside revealing her red and gold laced bra.

"Gryffindor colors… Very nice." Fred said.

"Guys I'm seri-." She stopped when she felt ice being slowly dragging down her back. Fred walked in front of her and placed his mouth against her neck. "Oh…" she moaned softly feeling the ice held between his teeth.

"Is that better love?" George asked, she slowly nodded.

"How is this helping research a new adult line exactly?" she asked softly.

"Never ending Ice, for those incredibly hot moments…" George said as he nibbled her ear.

"Interesting…" she said before moving forward and pulling Fred into a deep heated kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, her body pressing up against his body tightly. He smiled when he felt her tongue flick against the ice causing it to flip into her mouth. She slowly pulled away her mouth moving to his neck before trailing down his chest. His eyes snapped open when he felt her go lower and lower.

"Uhm love…" George said before he could. "We talked about not doing that in-."

"Ah!" Fred gasped with a laugh as he jumped back slightly and Hermione stood.

"Put some ice on it boys I wouldn't do that." She said with smile.

"What did she do?" George asked as she walked away pulling on her shirt.

"She dropped the ice in my pants!" he said.

"You kind of had it coming…" Hermione said with a wicked smile.

"Why are you putting your shirt back on?" George asked.

"Because…" Fred moved forward and took it off. "Really?" she asked.

"Really…" He said.

"You know I have other shirts." She said.

_Something doesn't feel right… _She thought but retaining her smile. _They don't… seem like themselves… _

"Why don't you want to continue?" George asked.

"Because if we do I'll just want to make it up to you for last night and as we all agreed that would be a little weird for you two." She said with a smile.

"Then… Let us have some one on one time tonight." Fred said.

"Yeah." George stated.

"But who gets the go?" she asked.

"We haven't actually decided that…" Fred said before him and his twin exchanged looks.

"You know love there is two of us…" George said.

"I'm aware…" she said going to her mirror and looking herself over.

"You only had one orgasm." Fred said.

"So?"

"So if theirs two of us you should have at least two before you have one on one time… Just to be fair…" George said. Hermione slowly turned.

"Nice try but it already is fair, last night was amazing and-." Fred cut her off as his mouth crashed against hers to the point she stumbled back against her vanity. George smiled as he put the silencing charm on the room. Hermione moaned into Freds mouth as he stood up her legs wrapping around his waist. George took her from his brother's embrace and turned her around quickly his mouth colliding with hers. She was taken aback George was never this forceful when intimate, but she had to admit she didn't so much mind. Fred slowly took a step back and leaned against her desk. Earlier that day he and his twin had agreed that when both being intimate they should take a step back and let the other relish in just having her to himself. George moved her back pushing her up against her vanity.

His mouth moved against hers in a heated passionate way. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he pressed his erection against her. This was a new side of George she had seen. It was a little rough and very passionate. Before she knew it he had turned her around to face the mirror. Her hands planted against vanity as his kissed down the back of her neck and over her shoulder blades. With one movement he had ripped the cotton shirt away from her body.

"George." she gasped. Something was wrong; this wasn't him not even a little bit.

"Shh…" he whispered in her ear as his hand slipped down her body and into the front of her shorts. Her eyes fluttered closed before they snapped open she turned suddenly and slapped him across the face. He stumbled back instantly. "Bloody hell!" He said.

"Who are you?" she asked her wand out and pointed.

"Whoa… Whoa…" He said backing up his hands in the air. Her eyes narrowed as her jaw clenched and she tilted her head. "You aren't George and come to think it you aren't Fred." She said looking to the imposter who was standing by the desk. "I knew something wasn't right from the beginning now I'm sure…" her eyes went to George who was standing before her and she took a long breath her wand dropping to her side.

"Fred?" she asked and George blinked at her.

"She's on to us." Fred said walking further from the desk.

"Took her long enough." George said before they both suddenly phased in front of her revealing that all along George had been Fred and Fred had been George.

"Shall we continue?" the real George asked walking away from the desk where he had been leaning.

"No…" she rushed past them and grabbed a sweater from her closet pulling it on. She turned quickly and this time they could see she wasn't pleased. "How could you do that to me?" she asked.

"Love we were testing out a new product is all… and you're the only one who can tell us apart." George said.

"Get out." She said.

"What's the big deal?" Fred asked.

"The big deal is you just violated me get out!" she shouted.

"Violated love we're your boyfriends…" George said.

"This whole time I thought you were George and you were Fred and I trusted you guys with my body only to find out that you weren't being who I thought you were… I feel… Violated… Maybe that's not the word… No I feel used right now. Yes used. I feel very used. Not to mention how could you take something like that away from me?"

"Take what Love?" Fred asked.

"I always can tell you two apart I'm the only one and you just did that and I couldn't do you know how that makes me feel?"

"No…" they said quietly.

"Like everyone else… I thought I was special."

"You are special Love…" George said seeing their error.

"Did you pull this with me last night?" she asked.

"No!" George said.

"No not at all!" Fred added.

"How would I know right?" she asked.

"You could tell after getting intimate with just one of us…"

"But I was with both of you last night…" she said. "I don't know how to feel about this… How could you do that how could you betray my trust?"

"It was a prank." Fred said.

"Well it wasn't funny!" She said.

"We're sorry we just needed to test out the product…" George said.

"I'm your girlfriend not your bloody Guinea pig!"

"We're sorry." George said.

"Well it doesn't make it better get out…" she said her hand clutching onto the front of her shirt. She was more hot then she was before in the heavy garment but all of a sudden she felt the need to cover her body.

"Let's talk about this…" Fred said walking to her.

"Don't touch me…" she said when he reached for her.

"Love it's not that bad…"

"Not that bad you scared the hell out me." She said. "For a minute there I thought you were death eaters or something!"

"Love I know how you must be feel-."

"You have no idea how I feel right now… I'm hurt Fred…" her voice breaking slightly.

"Fred come on we should leave her…" George said. "Give her some space."

"Thank you…" she said quietly as George pulled Fred away from her. They slowly grabbed their clothes.

"We are sorry though Hermione…" George said.

"I appreciate that but… Please just leave…" she said turning away from them. With that they slowly snuck out walked across the hall and into their own room.

"I didn't think she would react that bad…" Fred said.

"She might have not if you hadn't dove your fingers into her like that…" he turned. "You're mad at me too?"

"You got really rough with her maybe if you had kept it a little more nice and intimate she wouldn't have felt as violated… What's worse is you did that while you looked like me."

"I wasn't that rough with her…"

"You ripped her shirt off."

"I've ripped tons of clothes off her body… It just looked more rough because I did look like you…" he said.

"We should have told her that we didn't expect to be intimate with her tonight…" George said.

"It's true we were just going to talk and see how long it took…"

"I guess being able to tell us apart means more to her then we ever thought…" George said.

"We really messed up again didn't we?"

"I think we did Fred…"


	6. Chapter 6

The twins came down the stairs to find everyone except for Ginny and Hermione at the breakfast table.

"You're joining us for breakfast today?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Also Lunch and Dinner, we're taking today off… We finished our mass production yesterday." Fred said.

"Oh how lovely." She said with a proud smile.

"Where's the girls?" George asked.

"Oh they aren't here are they?" she walked to the stair well.

"Ginny! Hermione! Breakfast!" she smiled when she heard a door open fallowed by two sets of feet.

"Coming!" they called in unison. A minute later Hermione and Ginny came down.

"Sorry we missed the first call." Hermione said sitting between the twins like always. "We were talking."

"Lots of talking." Ginny said.

"Morning Hermione…" Fred said.

"Morning." She said with a smile surprising him. He eyed George for a minute.

"How did you sleep?" Fred inquired.

"Just fine thanks…" she said "How did you two sleep?"

"Not well at all actually." Fred said.

"Oh I'm sorry, things at work?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess so…" George said as he eyed her.

"Why are you looking at her like that?" Ron asked making the twins look to him.

"Like what?" they asked in unison.

"I don't know it was a bit weird."

"So Gin Sleep well?" Harry asked.

"Uhm yes." She said.

"Very well I think." Hermione said making Ginny blush instantly.

"What's that mean?" Harry asked.

"I took a tonic last night." Ginny said quickly.

"I don't remember giving you one." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I let her borrow mine I hope it's not wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Oh no of course not dear we share in this family." She said with a sweet smile. "Hermione do you want eggs or anything?"

"I'm actually good with a muffin but thank you…" she said grabbing one as she got up. "Nanoon, Ginny and I were talking we wanted to cook dinner for you on Saturday night."

"Oh that's very sweet dear but you don't have to."

"Sure we do mum." Ginny said.

"It's you're birthday." Hermione added.

"What?" the boys asked.

"You two… Know my birthday?" she asked.

"Of course we do, we're your daughters." Ginny said getting up and wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist.

"Come here you two!" she wrapped her arms around them. "You two are so very precious to me! Of course you can cook me dinner on Saturday!"

"Good we'll start planning!" Ginny said with a bright smile and she and Hermione went back to the table.

"It's really mums birthday?" George asked quietly.

"I'm surprised you didn't know that Fred…" she said making him look to her. She looked to him after a moment. "Or is it George? Some days I just can't tell." She said with a sweet yet sarcastic smile.

_Oh yeah she's still angry… _Fred thought his eyes slightly wide.

_We really messed up again… _

"So Harry is going to help me train for try outs, want to watch Mione?" Ron asked.

"Oh as fun as that sounds I have some school reading I really very badly need to catch up on."

"Well if you get done come watch okay?" Ron asked.

"You know… I can watch and read at the same time." She said with a smile. "When are you guys practicing?"

"In a few minutes."

"Give me a second I have to get something don't go out yet." She said quickly running up the stairs.

"She's an odd bird sometimes." Ron said with a smile. Hermione quickly came back down.

"I was going to wait but you mine as well have these now…" she set a red box with a gold bow in front of him.

"What's this Mione?" Ron asked with a big smile.

"Early early birthday present." She said making him laugh.

"Whoa uhm, can I open it?"

"Sure go ahead. I hope you like them." He opened up the present box and stared. "These are Quidditch pads brand new Quidditch pads!" he said with a laugh. "Their also custom I had them stamped with the Gryffindor Crest." She said pointing them out. He suddenly stood ran around the table and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mione this is brilliant!" he said twirling her around in a circle as she laughed. When he set her down she smiled brightly.

"Is it okay?" she asked. "I hope they fit."

"I'm sure they will you didn't have to do this." He said holding them up.

"Nah I did, I figured the other pads were probably warn out and probably a safety hazard."

"Thanks Mione this is wicked, I'm going to go put them on." He said heading up the stairs.

"Very sweet of you dear." Mrs. Weasley said with a bright smile.

"Oh and Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah?" she held out in front of his eyes a brand new set of goggles.

"Oh no way!" he said jumping up and taking them. "Are these the Creskins 3000?"

"Yep with all the magic fixings, now I won't have to constantly re do the spells over your old pair before matches."

"Thanks this is great!" he said.

"That's your birthday present!" she said as he ran up the stairs.

"Okay!" Hermione sat down next to Ginny who was bouncing slightly as she looked to her.

"You got me something I know you did." Ginny said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said making Mrs. Weasley laugh as she watched her youngest continue to bounce.

"Come on I know you have a present for me… What is it what is it?"

"Why don't you look in the closet sweetheart?" Mrs. Weasley inquired Hermione had filled her in on the surprise over a month ago. Ginny instantly got up from the table and rushed over to the small closet. She opened it and stared.

"There's nothing in here." Ginny said completely crest fallen.

"Oh there isn't?" Hermione asked making her turn.

"No… Oh I just remembered where I was keeping it…" Hermione slowly brought her hands out from under the table to reveal a broom. Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands with a laugh.

"Oh my god…" Ginny said. "That's… That's a Whipping Willow…" Ginny said running over.

"Is that good? I don't know if it's good." Hermione said honestly looking at it.

"It's the equivalent of a fire bolt for female riders…" Ginny said and Hermione stood.

"Well it yours." Hermione held it out.

"Hermione this is really expensive…" she said softly.

"I got a small pay out from my parent's insurance policy… I didn't want to spend it on myself, seemed wrong so I decided to spend it on people I care about."

"It's really mine?"

"Has your name on it…" she pointed out on the handle. The broom had Ginny's full name scribed in gold leaf. "This broom won't fly for anyone else but you now…" Ginny took it in her grasp.

"I never thought I'd have my own broom…" she said softly. "This… This is really great Hermione." She moved forward and hugged her for a long moment. "Thank you so much."

"What are sisters for?" Ginny pulled back with a bright smile.

"What are sisters for…" She repeated with a warm expression.

"Go up get your pads on I want to see you fly it." Ginny nodded before rushing up the stairs.

"You did a good thing Hermione, thank you." Mrs. Weasley said.

"No thanks needed for presents…" she said with a smile. "Wait until you see yours for your birthday I'm so excited I can hardly wait." She said bouncing slightly.

"Oh dear you didn't have to get me present."

"It's actually from both Ginny and I." She said with a bright smile before stretching. "Well I'm going to grab my book to watch them play." She said with a smile before heading up the stairs leaving Fred and George behind. Mrs. Weasley slowly looked to them.

"What did you do?" She inquired.

"Nothing." They said quickly before heading up the stairs after her. Hermione looked up at her books that were floating up in the air.

_I can't decide what I want… Maybe I shouldn't be reading… I've read six books this week… Finishing off all the books in my collection… Maybe I can stop into Diagon Alley and get some more texts… For now I'll fill in the Hermione chronicle… I do have a lot to write about… _As she walked to her desk she pulled it from the shelf before turning and heading out her door where she ran into the twins.

"Oh we were just coming to talk to you…" Fred said.

"Really?" she asked. They pulled her into their room and shut the door. "Hey." She said not wanting to be in the same room with them.

"Look Mione we were idiots last night." Fred said.

"We didn't expect to get intimate with you when we did it, we just wanted to test it out talk and then see if you could tell us apart…"

"You didn't expect to get intimate?" Hermione asked. "It seemed like you did I mean you came in and kind of jumped me…"

"We swear when we took the tonic at the shop we had no intention on snogging…" George said.

"So what changed?"

"When we were walking up to the house we saw you at the window…" Fred said. "Love you looked down right vixen sexy…"

"Especially with the ice and how you were roaming it over your body…"

"You tempted us."

"I didn't know you were watching." She muttered. "I was just trying to cool off…" she said her cheeks red.

"Are you still angry with us?" Fred asked.

"Yes now that we explained are you still cross?"

"I wasn't so much angry with you two as I was myself…" she said walking over to Fred's bed and sitting down. "I can always tell you apart I mean you're my guys I know you guys better then I know myself and the fact I didn't even have an inkling something was off with a stupid glamour tonic makes me question myself… I was being honest at the breakfast table George, for a minute I thought you were Fred that has never happened to me…"

"We didn't want this to happen we didn't want you to question yourself when it came to telling us apart." Fred said as he and George kneeled before her.

"I feel awful… I can tell you apart now but I'm worried now I'm going to lose whatever makes me able to tell you apart… I just don't know what really changed from last night to today…" it was clear to them that she was distressed. "I just feel really terrible… I mean why aren't you angry with me?"

"Why would we be angry?" Fred inquired.

"Because I can't tell you apart anymore."

"Yes you can you just are questioning yourself and that's our fault." George said.

"I just feel really bad…" she said softly. The twins moved forward and took her in their arms. "I'm so sorry…"

"You're sorry?" Fred asked.

"Love it's us who were the idiots you should be mad…" they pulled away.

"You can smack me again if you'd like…" Fred said. She laughed softly.

"No… it's okay…"

"You can smack me, you didn't get a chance." George said making her laugh again.

"No… I have to be in the heat of the moment but I'll save it for a rainy day."

"Why doesn't one of us take you on a solo date hmm?" Fred asked.

"Have you chosen who yet?" she asked.

"Let's just keep it in order I had the last date, George has this one."

"You sure?" George asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll take her out tomorrow you know if you want Hermione?"

"Yeah I would…" she said with a smile. "So I'll see you tonight George?"

"Yeah love we'll leave at five okay?"

"Okay…" she smiled softly and headed out. When the door closed the twins looked to each other.

"I'm glad she's not mad but now I kind of wish she were…" George said.

"Oddly me too, she was focusing so much on the fact that she couldn't tell us apart that she forgot the whole thing was our fault…"

-o-

Hermione looked herself over in the mirror. She had no idea what they were doing or how she should dress so she went for dressy casual and hoped it went with whatever they were doing. She slipped on a pair of black suede wedges that had a small strap around the ankle. She grabbed her clutch and with a small smile headed out running straight into George who was about to knock on her door.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said jumping back with a smile. "I was coming to get you." He looked at her for a long moment. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a bustier type strapless top which was black and flared out right at her waist. He smiled at the skinny red belt that was wrapped firmly around her tiny waist.

"Is this wrong?" she asked.

"What? No!" he said quickly. "Sorry you just look really great." He smiled as he watched a small blush settle in her cheeks.

"Thank you." She said with a smile. "So do you…" she said seeing he was wearing a blue button down shirt with a grey vest and fitted jeans.

"Thanks, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I just want to say goodbye to Fred first."

"I'll meet you down stairs then." He said kissing her on the cheek. She walked to the door and knocked.

"Come in." he called. Hermione slowly entered.

"Hi." She said with a shy wave as she closed the door behind her.

"You haven't left for your date yet?" he asked.

"I wanted to say good bye first, and also, I'm really proud of you."

"Proud? What did I do?" he asked walking to her.

"You've struggled before with sharing me and I know it's been hard for you… But today you gave up the date to George right away…"

"It's not fair to you for us to fight for time spent…" he said with a smile.

"Still, you know that was really big of you so instead of tomorrow night you taking me out I'm going to take you out okay?"

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, how's that sound?"

"It sounds good…" he said. "But I'm paying."

"Mmm…"

"Hermione I'm paying." He said with a point.

"Fine." She said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Fred, you know that right?"

"Yeah… Every day…" he smiled. "I love you too Mione…" she smiled as she pulled away. "Have fun on your date… Not too much fun though…" she laughed.

"I'll try." With that she headed out and Fred sat back on the bed.

_Home alone again… _

The door opened and Hermione rushed back in.

"Did you forget-." She cut him off by kissing him deeply. He smiled in a daze as she pulled away.

"Think about me." she said before rushing off and he laughed.

"Tease!" he called and he heard her laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Guys I am so sorry! I thought I had been updating the whole time turns out uhm no I wasn't the chaps were only reaching the editing process and were never making it to the publishing stage! OMG I'm so sorry guys! Please don't hate me!

-o-

Hermione and George walked down Diagon Alley. She had never been to the shopping center at night, instead she had always gone during the day and she had to admit it looked very different. All the displays were lit up; the lanterns on the sidewalks were bright with dancing flames. It was a totally different atmosphere.

"I've never been to the Alley at night." She said.

"Really?" he asked looking to her.

"Yeah, it looks really different." she said. "So where are we heading?"

"I thought we might get dinner first, there's this kind of tucked away restaurant that I hear is pretty romantic it's called the hideaway."

"Oh I've heard of it." She said with a smile. "I've always wanted to go." They turned a corner to see an alley filled with floating candles at the end a large archway of roses waited over a door a banner where the words Hideaway Café floated. "Oh wow its beautiful…" she said.

"If the outside looks like this imagine what it looks like inside…" he said with a smile as they walked hand and hand to the door which magically opened at their arrival. They walked in to see a young woman with long blonde hair smiling.

"Welcome." She said. "Reservation name?"

"Weasley." George said.

"Right this way." They walked through the restaurant which had tons of booths with high walls surrounding them that made sure not to face any other tables. "Here you go, how this café works is you think of whatever you want and it ends up on your plate, please enjoy." they sat down at a booth and jumped when a red velvet curtain wrapped its way around the table the lights lowering to a dim flickering glow

"Oh uhm…" George looked around.

"They said romantic…" she said with a small laugh.

"So what do you think for dinner?" he asked with a blush.

"I'm feeling like Italian."

"That sounds good." Their plates instantly filled with food.

"Alfredo?" George asked.

"It's my favorite." She said with a smile. "Chicken parmesan?"

"It's my second favorite." She laughed lightly. "Wine?"

"Sure."

"Red or white?"

"Red is fine." Their glasses filled instantly.

"So a toast?" George asked and Hermione raised her glass. "To us." She smiled and clinked her glass against his.

"To us." She said with a smile. "I'm glad we went out tonight…"

"Me too, glad that Fred decided to keep to the date pattern that was already you know made." They tasted the wine and Hermione laughed at George's expression.

"You aren't a wine drinker are you?"

"Not at all I just wanted to seem fancy." A glass of fire whiskey showed up in front of him and he smiled. "Nice choice Love."

"I thought so." She said with a smile. "So how's the shop?" she asked as they started to eat. "You said you finished mass production?"

"Yeah which was ahead of schedule, tomorrow though we start packaging everything."

"Do you need help?" she asked.

"Oh no we've got it covered we're going to use a standard packing spell."

"Sometimes I forget there's magic, I thought you were going to pack it by hand." She smiled. "Guess it comes growing up muggle. What was it like? Growing up the only witch in your family?" He inquired.

"It was hard in the beginning. It was adjustment for my parents you know? I mean they had plans of sending me to a boarding school in France along with my cousins, an all-girls school which thrilled my father, than you know I become a witch and I'm off to a coed boarding school where I learn about newt eyes and potions instead of manners and propriety." He smiled. "That first summer I came back was pretty rough dad instantly took my wand afraid I was going to blow up something in the house." She laughed softly. "It got easier after my second year, even though I was petrified… Dumbledore was kind enough and keep that information from them though."

"Wait your parents didn't know you were petrified?" George asked blinking.

"They didn't know about any of the shenanigans I got into. Not my adventure in my first year, not the basilisk, Not the werewolf, or the Dementor attacks, and they definitely never found out about Voldemort coming back and that my best friend was directly involved…"

"How could they not know that? I mean everyone knows about you Harry and Ron." George said.

"If they had found out they would have pulled me from Hogwarts. Dumbledore knew that so he ran interference."

"So they never knew about all the good you did?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess not… That's why I brought home astounding grades so they could be proud of me for other reasons…" she said with a smile. "They did know about the time travel though, they weren't happy about it."

"Time travel?" he asked perking up.

_The order said she'd eventually mention it… Act as if you don't know… You don't want to spoil the night… _

"You don't know about that?" she asked looking to him. "It's how Harry and I saved Sirius our third year we had to time travel."

"How?" he asked.

"I own a time Turner." She said with a shrug.

_Does she still have it?_

"I use it for my classes, because I take so many most of them overlap on each other so it's my way of being in two places at once." She said with shrug. "Then Dumbledore gave me the okay to use it to save not only Sirius but buckbeak as well."

"The hippogriff?" he asked with a laugh.

"You look lost."

"I am lost." She laughed.

"It's a complicated story all you have to know is it ended well." She said with a small smile.

"Do you still time travel?" Hermione took a sip of wine.

"No…" She said taking a sip of wine. "But I could if I wanted, but I figure I've meddled with time enough you know?" he nodded.

"So you time travelled all your fourth year so you're not really turning sixteen this year you're turning seventeen…" he said thinking it over.

"Oh no I already am Seventeen thanks to the traveling." She said making him look to her. "I time travelled… a lot."

"So at the beginning of our relationship you were really already sixteen in body terms?"

"Yes." She said with a smile.

"Fred and I struggled you know we thought you were just fifteen, we kind of felt like we were robbing the cradle a bit." She laughed.

"I'm sorry I thought you guys knew that I was older, I would have told you." He laughed.

"This is wonderful." He said with a smile.

"Rob the cradle…" she couldn't help but laugh. "That's hysterical…" George smiled as he watched her laugh even more, the sound of it was contagious and he couldn't suppress his own. For the next hour they sat over their food and laughed as they talked about different things, and all the shenanigans Fred and George had gotten into while opening the shop. By the end Hermione was smiling more than George had ever seen her do.

"How about dessert?" he asked.

"Sounds nice, but not here I have a place in mind." She said with a smile.

"Then the check?" he asked and instantly it showed up. Before she could even offer to pay he flipped it up in his hands turned it over and placed the right amount of galleons down. "Ready Love?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thank you for paying…"

"It's no problem…" he said as the curtains opened as they both slid out. George instantly took her hand in his as they walked by the shrouded booths that concealed other young couples such as themselves. When they walked out side he pulled the back of Hermione's hand to his mouth and kissed it. She smiled up at him as she moved a little closer allowing his arm to move around her waist hers doing the same thing.

"Which way Love?" he asked.

"This way." She said turning them left.

"So what's this dessert place?"

"You'll see." She said with a mischievous look. They walked past tons of other couples who seemed just as in love as them but Hermione would venture to say she and George had them beat. "Oh George…" she stopped and he turned to see she had spotted the shop. "It looks great…"

"You like the front?"

"It's so amazing…" she said before laughing. "Is that a rabbit coming out of the hat?" He smiled brightly.

"Yeah."

"It looks perfect George…" she leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'm so proud of you and Fred…" he smiled down at her.

"Thanks Mione…"

"I can't wait till I get back to Hogwarts and start bragging my head off." She said as they continued to walk. "Oh your boyfriend is on the Quidditch team? My boyfriends yes plural boyfreinds own a top shop in Diagon alley." He laughed. "Oh here it is…" They walked to a tiny pastry shop which George opened the door too.

"Miss Granger!" the baker cheered. "Bella, bella!" he said in a thick Italian accent.

"Romone!" he walked around and gave her a tight hug surprising George.

"What brings you too my shop? Oh you've brought a boy? Is this a friendly boy or a lover boy?"

"Lover boy, Romone this is George, George this is Romone."

"So good to meet you come in for hug!" he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in making George laugh slightly. "So what brings you in ay?" He asked pulling away and looking to Hermione.

"I was hoping for my usual…"

"I have it in the back." he rushed behind the counter and disappeared behind two doors. She looked to see George who was eyeing her.

"I come here a lot." She said with a soft smile. They walked over to a table sitting in front of a window at a heart shaped table.

"I've never been here before…" George said looking around at a bunch of plates of deserts floating in the air.

"Usually you pick what you want from those plates but the good stuff he always has in the back." she said with a smile. George reached out across the table and took her hand.

"You look very lovely tonight have I said?" he asked.

"Yes but I like hearing it." He smiled as his thumb moved across the bracelet he and Fred had given her.

"Do you ever take it off?"

"Never." She said with a smile.

"Here you two love birds go specially made with love!" Romone set it down before practically twirling into the kitchen.

"He's such a character…" Hermione said.

"So what am I looking at?" he asked with a smile. In front of him was a small round of what looked like lemon cake then there were strawberries and a red sauce poured over it.

"This here is one of my most favorite things in the world." She said. "It's a light lemon cake, with candied strawberries in a cheery brandy reduction sauce…" she grabbed the only fork on the table and got a piece of cake that was drenched in the sauce with a strawberry on it. She held it out for him and he leant forward and took the bite. He took a moment before laughing softly.

"Oh whoa…"

"Right?" she asked with a laugh.

"That, that's good." He said as he took the fork and got a piece for her, she instantly took the bite and smiled.

"Yes, still one of my most favorite things…" they both laughed. When they were done George looked at the plate.

"Is it rude to lick the plate?" he asked making her laugh. She ran her finger across the sauce covered plate and licked it off quickly. "Where's those manners and propriety?" he asked with a laugh doing the same thing.

"I don't have them, I'm a rebel." He laughed even more.

"Was it good tell me it was good!?" Romone said twirling back over.

"That is the best thing I've ever had in my mouth." George said pointing to the plate. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "That didn't sound good did it?" she slowly shook her head trying to suppress a giggle. "It was good." He said again.

"I am so glad!"

"How much do I owe you?" George asked.

"Nothing Hermione always eats free here."

"Romone no let me do something." Hermione said.

"You eating my food is thanks enough!" He said with a bow. "Have a good lovely night you two love birds." With that he twirled back into the kitchen. Hermione slipped five galleons on the table.

"Hurry before he notices." She grabbed his hand and rushed out.

"Hermione you paid!" Romone said running to the door.

"I know I'm sorry!" she said making George laugh as she dragged him around the corner away from the shop. "I think we're safe." She said with a smile. George looked at her for a long moment. They were standing under a lantern the flickering light from the flame giving her a soft glow. He set his hand on her cheek his thumb brushing over a light blush.

"I love you…" he said and she smiled softly.

"I love you too…" he moved forward and swept his lips across her mouth. A loud bang followed by screams tore them apart.

"What was that?" Hermione asked softly. A group full of couples just like themselves ran towards them. "Oh my god… George…" she pointed and he looked up at the sky.

"Dark mark…" he said quietly as his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Death eaters… We have to go…" he pulled her to his body to apperate but stopped.

"George what's wrong?"

"I can't apperate… Why can't I apperate?"

"They must have blocked it off for the attack, we have to get to a floo station or outside the apperation zone."

"We shouldn't run with the crowd." He said seeing all the screaming people running to where more bangs were sounding.

"I agree."

"This way Love." He took her hand and they started to run towards where everyone was running from. They turned onto the main street of Diagon alley and Hermione stared at burning shop windows and a street littered with glass and plaster. Dark wizards were running around looting, so far she saw no death eaters in sight. George had his wand readied. He had never been so scared in that moment. He wasn't scared for himself but more the woman on his arm. He knew if death eaters caught sight of her they would be gunning for her just like that been for the past year. He couldn't let anything happen to her not again. She gripped onto the back of his shirt as he pulled her close her wand held out in front of her. She suddenly spun.

"Reducto!" she shouted hitting a death eater in the chest.

"Get the Mudblood!" he heard someone shout.

"Run we must run!" George shouted. They turned into a building where there was a floo station and froze seeing the inside was completely demolished.

"Oh my god…" Hermione said looking at tons of bodies under pieces of rubble.

"We have to get outside the apperation zones…" he said.

"How?"

"We have to go out into the muggle world." They went to run out of the nearly ruined building but froze when five death eaters rushed in.

"Hello lovely." A death eater said sneering at Hermione. George cursed him back instantly before Hermione could even so much blink.

"Kill him take the girl!" someone shouted. Hermione rushed forward and began to fight alongside George. They got rid of the first five only to have ten more rush in.

"God damn it!" George shouted hexing one into oblivion.

"We won't be able to make it out they know I'm here!" she said. George cried out as something hit him in his side. Hermione spun and watched as he flew back into the wall and slammed to the floor. "George!" she rushed to his side seeing blood beginning to pool around him. "Oh my god…" she heard a laugh and looked to see a death eater moving forward with a smile.

"You did this?" she asked.

"Yes, the blood traitor deserved it…"

"Right then…" she threw her arm forward a green light rushed into the death eaters chest which caused him to slam against the wall, he fell to the ground dead. "Who's next?" she asked her eyes fierce.

"Finish him off! Then take her!" Hermione jumped to her feet as twenty death eaters rushed in. she put her hands out and screamed as a wave of power left her body slamming into the group and sending them sprawling back. They tried to rush forward again but ran into what seemed like an invisible wall. Hermione dropped to George's side.

"This isn't good is it?" George asked quietly as he pulled his hand from his side to see it was covered in blood. Hermione quickly opened his vest before un doing his shirt. "Love I don't think this is…" he coughed. "The best time to get frisky."

"Hush." She said her eyes lying on a huge hole in his side right under his rib cage. She closed her eyes and started to wave her wand over it muttering different things after a moment she stopped. "It's not healing why isn't this healing?" she asked trying again.

"Love they're going to break down your wall… You need to get out of here…" He said turning pale as he cringed in pain.

"I'm not leaving you George." she said trying to heal him again. His head lay back against a piece of rubble, the pain in his side was overwhelming but he didn't want Hermione to know. His eyes slowly went to Hermione. He could see her distress as she tried hard to heal him, but he knew deep down it wasn't going to do any good. "Come on… Come on… Come on!" she shouted as blood started pooling around him even more. "It's just getting bigger! Why is it just getting bigger!?" George pushed Hermione away slowly and as gently as he could.

"Run love… It's no use…" he said and she locked eyes with him. "Hermione… Run."

"Oh stop being dramatic…" She moved towards him again and once more he pushed her back with his bloodied hand. "I'm not leaving you George!" she shouted as tears brimmed in her eyes.

"You have to r-."

"God damn it George this is no time to be heroic!" He stopped his jaw clenching as he looked her over. "I'm not leaving you…" she said softly as she took his bloodied hand in hers.

"Keep firing we're almost through!" He looked to see the death eaters were hexing her force field and as they said, it was breaking down.

"Hermione if you don't leave, they'll do what they did to you that night again… You need to run…" he said softly.

"I don't know what to do…" she whispered looking around for anything that could help him. She couldn't get them out of the floo station. It was in every sense of the word a death trap and they had blindly run right into it.

"Send another force field out and run…" George said making her look to him. "You make it to the pub and rush out the back door it will lead you to Muggle London… You run and you keep running…" he placed his hand on her cheek, his vision blurring. She held onto his wrist as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"No…" she said.

"They'll torture you like they did before." He said his voice shaking. "Hermione please run…" "They can do what they want I'm not leaving your side…" he laughed the pain worse than ever as his head rested against the rubble once more.

"You're stubborn you know that?" he coughed, blood seeping out the side of his mouth. "That's one thing I love about you… Always have you know…" he looked to her to see she was gripping onto his hand holding it to her chest. "I meant what I said, that I've loved you before I even met you… I don't know how I did but I did…" she stared at him her eyes wide. "You need to leave, I'm going to die whether you stay or not… Please just run." He pleaded.

"George you're going to be okay…" She said softly as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Please…" he looked at her for a long moment.

"You are so beautiful to me… I'm so glad I had my time with you."

"_Had_ time? You _have_ time. _We_ have time… You're going to be fine… Just fine…" she whispered with a watery smile.

"No I'm not Love… You have to be strong… Have to take care of Fred for me." She let a sob escape her.

"George please… You can't leave me… I won't survive it…" Her eyes closed tightly as she heard the death eaters start breaking down the field. She couldn't put another one up even if she wanted to her powers were now unstable from her emotions they were going to get in and George was going to die, and there was nothing she could do. Her head bent down to his chest she felt George's hand go to the back of her head.

"This isn't how I imagined the night going…" he said softly feeling himself starting to slip away. A final bang made him jump along with Hermione who was shaking now. "It's okay Love… It's going to be okay…" They had broken down the field and there was no stopping the death eaters.

-o-

"So where did George take Hermione?" Ron asked as he ate some prime rib.

"Diagon Alley." Fred said as he shifted on his chair. "He was going to take her to that hideaway café place." He looked over his arms to see the hair standing on end.

_What is wrong with me?_

"Oh that's supposed to be very romantic." Mrs. Weasley said.

"They should be back any time; George said they wouldn't be staying out to late…" Fred said with a shrug.

"Speaking of late, where is dad?" Ginny asked.

"Good question…" Mrs. Weasley walked over to her clock and froze. "Oh god…"

"What?" Fred asked seeing his mother's dark expression.

"Help!" they heard someone scream. "I need help!" They all rushed outside to see Hermione in the front yard cradling a bloodied George to her body. "I can't move him by myself!" Fred rushed forward passed his stunned family and Harry. Fred wasn't sure where he found the strength but in one single movement he lifted George up into the air.

"Clear the table!" he shouted rushing back inside, Hermione holding onto George's hand the whole time. "What the hell happened?" Fred asked her as Ron swept everything off the table.

"Diagon Alley was attacked by death eaters he got hit…" she said softly tear tracks evident. "I've tried every possible healing spell I know." He set his brother down.

"Everything?" Fred asked looking to her wide eyed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" She snapped and he couldn't help but let his eyes roam over her blood covered clothes.

"There he's there!" Mrs. Weasley rushed into the room her husband Lupin and Moody behind her.

"What curse was he hit with?" Lupin asked rolling up his sleeves.

"I don't know so many curses were flying I didn't hear." She said softly.

"Where are we?" George asked his chest slowly rising his voice sounding strained.

"We're at the burrow Love, we're getting you help…" she said softly kissing the back of his hand.

"Georgie you okay?" Fred asked, and George smiled softly as his eyes landed on his brother. In all honesty a few minutes ago he thought he was never going to get the chance to see his brother again.

"I'm in a lot of bloody pain but other than that I'm alright… Get it? Bloody, pain? Because I'm bleeding everywhere."

"That's not funny." Fred and Hermione said at the same time. George laughed while more blood trickled from his mouth causing him to cough. Hermione raised his head up so he wouldn't choke. He suddenly screamed out in pain her eyes darted to Lupin who was trying to heal the hole only to have it grow bigger. ,

"Stop it!" Hermione and Fred yelled at the same time.

"Here try this…" Harry rushed forward a vial in hand. "A gift from Dumbledore it's supposed to heal any wound…" Lupin took it and poured it into the wound. Once more George cried out in sheer pain. After a moment his head lolled back into Hermione's chest his eyes were slowly starting to close.

"Keep him awake!" Lupin ordered.

"George honey? George?" she patted his chin slightly his eyes slowly opening. "Can you hear me Love?"

"Yes…" he said softly looking to her. "You're so beautiful…"

"George you have to stay awake…"

"I'm so tired…" he whispered.

"I know honey, I know but you have to stay awake so they can properly heal you…" his head was thrown back again as he continued to scream and they heard bones snap in his chest cavity.

"George!" Fred yelled taking his brothers hand as he continued to scream. Hermione closed her eyes tightly tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't take the sound of his screaming, it was way too much to know he was in such agony and there was nothing she could do. He slowly stopped his body relaxing. His eyes slowly rested on Hermione.

"I'm not gunna make it love…" he said softly.

"What?" she asked her eyes opening. He reached up and touched her cheek with a bloody hand.

"You heard me…"

"You're going to be fine…" she said softly a tear falling and hitting his cheek.

"You can't save everyone Love… This is a lesson you have to learn… So don't be sad…" his hand rested on her cheek. "You still have Fred…"

"I have nothing without you…" she said softly. George took her hand and kissed the back of it before looking to Fred.

"Take care of her mate…" he said softly making Hermione look to him. "Take care of her…" his eyes slowly drifted closed and Hermione let out a soft sob.

"George?" Fred asked his eyes wide. "George?" Mrs. Weasley stumbled back into her kitchen counter.

"No…" she said covering her mouth.

"George?" Hermione asked her eyes wide.

"He's gone…" Mr. Weasley said his voice as dead as his son. "I lost him…" Mrs. Weasley gave a guttural scream as she sunk to the ground her husband's arms around her.

"I'm… I'm so sorry…" Lupin said blood covering his clothes.

"George…" Hermione placed his hand against her face. He was cold, like ice, and she couldn't understand why.

"George!" Fred shouted. "George come back!"

"No this isn't right…" Hermione said shaking her head as she looked to the wound.

"We tried healing it, it just got bigger and bigger." Lupin said his mind spinning.

"Bigger… bigger and bigger.." She said softly as Fred looked to her.

"Hermione?" he asked. Hermione pulled away letting George's hand drop from hers. Fred watched as Hermione ran away up the stairs.

"Hermione!?" he called. "Don't leave me!" Fred shouted. He couldn't handle this alone. His eyes darted back to George whose skin was pale, sweat had drenched his hair, then the blood it was everywhere. The smell of it hung thick in the air. "Georgie…" Fred stumbled forward into the table. "Georgie… Come back George… Don't leave me here… We have so much to do… The shop isn't even open yet…" Hermione rushed back down the stairs a vial in hand she rushed to George's side and poured a yellow powder into his wound and around it. She massaged it her eyes looking to his face.

"Come on…" she said. "Come on George…"

"What was that supposed to do?" Ron asked his face red as he wiped a tear away.

"He got hit with a rare gaping hex… Tennon root Powder should reverse it." Hermione said.

"It's too late… He died before you could…" Fred said softly.

"No, no it's not too late. I got to him in time… I'm sure of it." she said her face turning red. "Come on George…"

"You tried love…" Mrs. weasley said softly as her husband led her away. "That's all you could do…"

"No I got to him in time, come on George…" Fred slowly walked around the table and stood at her side.

"Come on Love he's gone…" Fred grabbed onto her bloodied hands and pulled them away from the wound she was massaging the magical substance into. "Come on."

"No!" she ripped her hands away from him and stumbled forward into the table.

"He's gone."

"No he's not!" she said clutching onto his shirt that had lay open. "George come on!" she shouted. "I got to you in time come on!" Fred could see the tears falling down her cheeks as she shook him.

"Hermione please… Let him go…" Fred said wrapping is arms around her his chin resting on her shoulder. "Please let him go… I need you… Please…" he slowly began to pull her away.

"No… No!" Her scream pierced through the stale air.

"Leave him!"

"No!"

"He's dead!" Fred wheeled her around and she slapped him across the face.

"No he's not! I can't feel it!" she said. "If he were dead I would be able to feel it!" she turned away and rushed back to George. "You stupid bastard you said you wouldn't leave me you promised!" she hit him in the chest. "I did my part now you do your part and breathe!" she hit him again.

"Stop it!" Fred said rushing forward.

"God damn it George breathe you bastard!" she slammed her fist against his chest with all the power she possessed. Instantly Georges head flung back a rattling sound coming from his mouth. "Yes… Come on…" Hermione blinked as tears fell from her eyes. She could see he was struggling to take in air. She took out her wand and waved it over his chest slowly draining the lungs of fluid that had built up. She then turned his head to the side and let the blood drain from his mouth. After a long moment he took a long clear breath. "Yes." She said relieved tears falling down her cheeks. She looked to the gaping wound on his side to see it was slowly starting to heal. "Yes… George… George, Love can you hear me?" Hermione asked softly her hand on his cheek.

"You… Called me a bastard…" Everyone gave a relieved laugh as Hermione kissed his forehead. "Can I go to sleep now?" George asked.

"Yeah honey, you can sleep now…" she said softly as everyone began to congratulate one another except for Fred who just watched as Hermione smiled softly down at George.

"Let's levitate him up to his bedroom." Mrs. Weasley said softly. She and her husband pulled out their wands and slowly raised him up into the air. Hermione smiled softly as she watched them move him up the stairs slowly.

"I knew I got to him in time…" she was turned quickly and pulled into Fred's arms.

"Thank you…" he said, his tears falling against her bare shoulder. "Thank you so much…"

"I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out." She said softly before pulling away. "I'm going to go upstairs and help him get cleaned up okay?" she asked softly.

"Sure Love, go ahead… Get me when I can come up?"

"Of course." With that she rushed up the stairs. Fred slowly turned and looked at the table where pints of his brothers' blood lay.

"She saved his life…" Ginny said Harry's arm around her body.

"She did, didn't she?" Fred asked.

"I can't believe we almost lost him…" Ron added.

Fred continued to stare at the blood as Lupin began to cast it away. He would never forget the smell or sight of it pooling out of George's body. He would never forget the way George had looked laying their dead and still. He would also never forget the way Hermione had screamed when he tried to pry her away from his body.

"_Don't worry love, you still have Fred…" _

"_I have nothing without you…"_

"Fred." He turned to see his mother. "You can go up now…"

"Right." He rushed past her up the stairs and walked to his bedroom door. He opened it up to see Hermione ringing out a bloody rag. She stopped instantly seeing Fred. Hermione slowly stood as she grabbed a bowl of bloody water and walked to him.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up." She said softly. He took in her bloodied clothes and arms. "You'll watch over him?"

"Of course, Love…"

"I'll be back in a bit." He nodded and watched her leave. Hermione walked into her bedroom and closed the door the second it shut she let a heart wrenching sob leave her body as she sunk to the ground, the bloody bowl of water still held in her grasp. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione walked back into the bedroom in a fresh pair of clothes. She hadn't wanted to leave George's side but she had needed to wash the blood from her skin and hair. She knew it would have upset Fred for her to stay by George in that state. Drenched in his twins blood. She slowly walked into the room to see Fred sitting by the bed. He slowly looked to her.

"Hi…" she said softly as she closed the door.

"He keeps saying your name…" he said. "I think he wants you…"

"Is he awake?" She inquired.

"No…" he said. She walked forward and sat on the bed by George's body. She held his hand in hers and kissed the back before holding it to her chest.

"Her… Hermione…" he whispered softly his head moving side to side. "Run…" she stared at him.

"He's thinking of the attack…" she said softly.

"Hermione..." She looked to Fred. "What happened?" Fred asked as delicately as he could.

"Everything was so perfect…" She said softly and he could see the sorrow in her eyes. "We were walking back from dessert… He stopped and he kissed me underneath this lantern…" She smiled softly before the expression fell into a sad expression "There was this loud bang and then people started rushing towards us screaming… I looked up and there was the dark mark. We knew not to run where everyone else was because that's where the death eaters were making them run… We couldn't apperate because they had blocked the ability too so we headed towards the floo station.

"When we got there it was demolished… By then the death eaters knew I was in the Alley, they wanted to take me alive, probably for interrogation, a fight ensued… George was hit by that gaping hex; I put up my Barrier charm to protect us while I tried to heal him. Nothing I did worked. He kept telling me to run to leave him behind but I couldn't do that…" Fred watched as a tear slowly cascaded down her cheek. "How could he ask me to do that?" Her voice broke and Fred took her hand as she continued to stare down at George.

"It's alright love…" Fred said softly.

"I couldn't leave him there to die… Still, he kept begging me and begging me but I wouldn't. I started to hear them break down the barrier and I bent my head against his chest not wanting to face what was going to happen… I knew there was a chance George was going to die in that death trap we had run into… He kept telling me to run, and I just I started to pray… All around us there were yells screams and the sounds of the death eaters breaking down my field, than there was silence… I thought to be honest that we had died, so when I opened my eyes to see we were in front of the burrow I thought we had until I looked down to see George was still hurt that's when I screamed for help…"

"You apperated?" Fred asked.

"No… Something else…" she said looking to him. "It didn't feel like I had apperated."

"Whatever it was, I'm glad it happened…" Hermione patted Georges hand before setting it down. She pulled up the blue shirt she had put him in and looked over his wound. "How's it look?"

"Not as well as I hoped…" she said softly. "It's because I waited too long to give him the powder…" she pulled the shirt back down and looked to Fred. "You should know that I don't know how much damage was done before I healed him… I don't know what will be left over…"

"As long as he's still with us…" he said before his eyes trailed down to her arm. "Love your hurt…"

"What?" she asked to busy looking at George.

"Your arm its hurt."

"My arm feels fine…" he remembered back to Mungos after the trio and his sister had been taken to the ministry. He remembered the nurse stating that thanks to residual spell damage she had no feeling in her arm.

"Love…" he picked it up and tilted her chin towards him. "Look…" she gazed down at a deep burn.

"Oh… I guess I am…"

"Want me to heal it for you?"

"Yes please…" as he waved his wand over the wound she looked at him for a long moment.

"I killed him Fred…" he looked to her. "I killed the man that hurt George… I need you to know that I didn't regret it… But that I enjoyed watching him die…"

"That's alright… I killed the death eater that cursed you the night of Christmas eve…" he looked at her. "It's one of my fondest memories…"

"Do you think they knew I was in Diagon Alley, and that's why they attacked?" she asked softly.

"I know where you're going with your thought trail… Love, it's not your fault…"

"What if they knew though? What if they knew and that's why the alley was attacked? What if George almost died because of me?"

"You saved his life… That's all that matters…" he cupped her cheek as a tear fell over his hand.

"I was so scared Fred…" he brought her into his arms.

"I know Love… I was scared too…" she held onto him tightly as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"What if I didn't heal him in time?" she asked. "What if he's too far gone?"

"You did… I know you did…"

-o-

For the next seven days people would come and go, but Fred and Hermione remained a constant fixture in the room. During the morning Hermione would read to George who still slumbered, in the afternoon she would check his wound, and at night she would talk to him softly until she fell asleep at which point Fred would carry her to his own bed and hold her. In the morning when he woke up it would be to find her once again reading to George. The family had decided not to take George to Mungos after a death eater attack had left hundreds of witches and wizards dead.

It was the seventh day and Fred was in his normal spot in the corner of the room keeping watch as Hermione read softly to George. He had gotten used to the sound of her voice, and in all honesty it had been a soothing sound to listen to. His arms wrapped around himself as he watched her flip a page with one elegant move of one slender finger.

"Hermione…" George whispered as his eyes slowly opened.

"Georgie?" Fred asked moving forward from the corner while Hermione abruptly stopped reading.

"Where's, where's Hermione?" George asked softly.

"Here… I'm right here…" she moved from the chair she had been sitting on for the past week and took a seat next to him on the bed. He shook his head taking a breath before his eyes opened slowly.

"Hi…" he said as he watched her kiss the back of his hand and hold it to her chest.

"Hi…" she said with a soft smile as a tear fell down her cheek.

"You hit me really hard." Both Hermione and Fred laughed.

"Well I wouldn't have had to if you had just come back like I asked you too… You forced me to manually jump start your heart…"

"Only woman who could jump start my heart…" he said slowly sitting up. He looked to Fred. "How long have I been out?" he asked.

"A week." He said sitting down on the chair.

"I missed opening the shop."

"It isn't open at all mate, can't open the shop without my partner can I?" Fred asked.

"You two have been here the whole time?" he asked looking to them.

"Hermione hasn't left your side once…" Fred said. "I've been keeping everyone posted every hour… I'll go tell them you've finally opened your eyes…" Hermione watched as Fred left before she looked to George.

"You saved my life…" he said softly.

"What is a girlfriend for?" she asked a tear falling down her cheek as she wiped it away.

"Love what's wrong?" she moved forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so glad you didn't leave us…" she said softly.

"Almost did…" he said quietly his hand moving through hair as he pulled back and wiped a few stray tears away from her cheeks. "Then I heard your voice calling me back… You sounded angry so I thought I better listen." She laughed softly wiping a few more tears away.

"Oh my boy…" Hermione stood with a smile hearing Mrs. Weasley rushing in. She instantly took her son in her arms. "Oh my child… My sweet sweet boy…" he smiled as he hugged her back.

"Hey mum…" George said. "Man I should almost die more often…"

"Hush… I thought I'd lost you…" she whispered. Hermione backed away as they rest of the family came in. Fred was smiling sitting in the chair she had just occupied. She smiled to herself happy that once again the family was brought together. She turned to walk out slowly, feeling that she should leave the family to family time.

"Where are you going?" she turned seeing Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh I thought you all would like some time together." She said with a smile. To her surprise Mr. Weasley stood and crossed the room to her.

"You're family Hermione, you should stay. Harry come here as well!" Harry quickly jumped in from the hallway before waving sheepishly.

"George." he said.

"Harry." He greeted back with a laugh before looking to Hermione. His hand reached out and she smiled softly as she walked over and took it taking a seat beside him on the bed. His hand now held firmly in her lap. After a long while of everyone visiting the room started to clear for dinner.

"I don't think I can make it down the stairs for dinner, but I think I can make it down the hall for a shower…" George said.

"Don't straighten your body all the way." She said as he slowly began to stand with Fred's help. George hissed in pain his hand going to his side. "Maybe you shouldn't you can have a magical cleaning like you have been…"

"No… It's fine…" George said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm sure, Fred help me to the door?"

"Sure thing." He supported his body as he moved him out of the door. Hermione looked to George's empty bed and began changing the linens. When she was done she headed to the laundry area and set them aside when she came back in it was to find George with Fred's help sitting down on the freshly dressed bed. He got settled and looked to Fred.

"Thanks." He said.

"What are brothers for huh?" he asked making his twin smile.

"Are you two hungry dinner is ready down stairs I could bring it up for you guys?" Hermione asked quietly from the door way.

"Oh I'm starving." George said. "Can I have extra?" he asked making her smile.

"Sure, Fred you too?"

"Oh uhm Yeah." He said surprised she had said anything to him. They hadn't talked at all not since the first night of George's recovery.

"Okay… I'll be right back." she said with a smile as she headed out.

"She's been with me the whole time huh?" George asked looking to his twin.

"Yeah she has…" Fred said. "Fell asleep in that chair every night…" he said looking at the one sitting next to his.

"Did she really?"

"Yeah I'd carry her to bed and when I woke up there she would be in the chair again usually reading to you." George looked to his brother for a long time. "Hardly ate the whole time even when I begged her too…"

"Is everything okay… Between you two?"

"I don't know, todays the first time she's talked to me since it happened… She wouldn't even hardly look at me this whole past week. Now though she is so maybe she was just too upset…"

"Okay I have food." Hermione said walking in. "Fred I got you the meat and potatoes just how you like…" she handed it off the tray. He smiled at her.

_Maybe she really was too upset to speak to me…_

"Thanks Love." She smiled at him before turning to George and setting the tray over his lap.

"And you get stew…"

"How come he gets meat and potatoes and I get stew?" George asked.

"Because the left part of his side wasn't blown open before having it gape to the point it ripped his stomach… Stew for now in three days we'll try solids."

"You're no fun." He said with a small smile. She then pulled a butter beer out from behind her.

"No fun huh?" she asked with a cheeky look.

"I didn't mean it you're a saint." He said making her laugh.

"Fred here you go." She handed him one as well.

"Thanks." She smiled as she sat down in the chair her own butter beer in hand. "Won't you eat?" Fred asked her.

"I'm okay maybe in the morning." She said with a small smile. George looked her over. She had looked healthy the last time he saw her on their date, now her cheek bones jutted out a bit more, and her collar bones were more than visible.

"I want you to eat." George suddenly said and she looked to him more than surprised.

"George I'm-."

"Eat." He said.

"I'm fine." He reached out and pinched her collar bone. "Owe!" she said jumping back. "George that hurt."

"Well if you weren't such a skeleton like creature I wouldn't have been able to do that…"

"My collar bones always stick out." She said with a laugh. "You're being ridiculous."

"Not that much. Your pale, you have circles under your eyes, you look bloody guant-."

"George!" she said gasping while Fred looked at him in horror.

"I'm not done yet." George said pointing. "Hermione my god your hip bones are so pointy they could poke out an eye." Her mouth hung open slightly. "Now go down get some food and don't come up until you've eaten so much you want to throw up."

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Deadly serious get moving." He said pointing to the door.

"Fred…" she said looking to him.

"I kind of agree with him."

"Fine." She said quickly before storming out the door slamming so hard it made them both jump.

"You were a little harsh you know." Fred said looking to him.

"Sometimes you have to be." George said. "I hope she isn't too angry though I still think she's bloody beautiful."

"Maybe you should have told her that along with the insults to her body."

"Maybe your right." George said before shrugging. "But she's eating so that's good."

"True I guess." As the two ate George kept stealing glances at his brother there was something different about him. Something weighing on his mind.

"I'm okay you know." He said setting the food aside.

"Yeah I know… Got Mione to thank for that… I uh… I almost stopped her…"

"What do you mean?" George asked taking a bite of stew.

"You're heart had stopped you were dead and Hermione was massaging the powder into the wound getting blood all over her hands. She kept saying that she got to you in time, that she wasn't too late… when you didn't come back she started to yell at you. I begged her to let you go… Because I wanted her to help me…" he looked down in shame. "Because I was falling apart and I wanted her to keep it from happening… I tried to pull her away and she made this noise." He closed his eyes. "This… guttural scream that somehow turned into a sob…. I yelled at her said you were dead, she turned and she slapped me so hard I slammed into the counter and she just started screaming at you hitting you over and over again, and I started screaming at her to just stop and let you go but she never did… Then you were back…" he looked to George. "What if I had succeeded in stopping her?" he asked.

"Fred…"

"I'm… I'm so sorry George…" he said his voice shaking as he looked away. "I'm sorry that I gave up on you… I'm sorry I tried to stop her from saving you… I'm so sorry…" George stared as he watched a tear slip down his brothers cheek and drip off his chin. "I have… Such shame… Such guilt." George moved forward in bed and hugged his brother for a long moment. "I'm so sorry Georgie…" Fred said before pulling away. "Do you think you'll ever forgive me?" he asked with a desperate look.

"There's nothing to forgive Fred… You were grieving… If it had been you lying on that table… I would have done the same thing."

"You… Have to forgive me…" he said.

"I just said there was nothing to forgive…"

"George… Please…" he said. "Forgive me…" he looked at his twin for a long moment.

"I forgive you Fred…" he said softly. Fred leaned his head into Georges shoulder as his brother patted his back.

"Thank you…" he said. "Thank you…" George sat back and silence fell upon the twins. When they heard familiar footsteps an hour later both turned to the door and saw Hermione come in.

"Did you eat?" George asked.

"Yes I ate." She said. "Your mother stuffed me full of food happy?" she asked gathering their plates. Fred casted them away with a smile. "I would have taken them down you know?" She asked and they could hear the irritation in her voice.

"Then you wouldn't be able to spend time with us." George said.

"Oh so you want to spend time with the pale under eye circled girl with hips so pointy they can poke out an eye?" she asked her hands on said hips.

"Love… I didn't know what I was saying… I'm still injured…" he said with an overly innocent look. She instantly scowled. "No?" he asked.

"No." she said shaking her finger at him. He smiled as he grabbed onto her hand and pulled her in bed. "George!" she gasped. "George let me-." He kissed her instantly silencing her protests. She smiled as her eyes drifted close her hand going to his cheek.

"Uhm… Hello." Fred said shaking his head with a smile. "Other person in this relationship right here…" He waved. George slowly pulled away.

"Sorry hadn't kissed her in over a week, felt the need."

"That doesn't make you calling me a skeleton and pointing out my every physical flaw okay…" he kissed her again making her smile.

"There are no flaws… Only perfection with some bony parts." He said kissing her again.

"You're not even a little bit charming…" She stated.

"Oh no?" he asked kissing her again.

"I'm going to leave you two alone for a bit." Fred said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" George asked.

"Yeah. Have fun you two…" Fred slowly slipped out of the room the door closing softly as he did. He wasn't upset, angry, or jealous. They deserved the time together after what they both had been through. He walked across the hall to Hermione's room to hide out. He slowly closed the door and looked around before going to her bed where he found a picture album with George Hermione and himself waving happily on the front. He slowly sat down and took the Album in hand.

-o-

Hermione smiled as she curled into George. Her arms wrapping around his body, careful not to hit his healing wound. She looked up to him as he cupped her cheek, his thumb moving over her cheek bone. He had the faintest smile as he gazed at her.

"What?" she asked softly.

"I love you so very much…" he said kissing her. "I'm glad we have more time together."

"Me too…" she said laying her head on his chest.

"There's something weighing on your mind…"

"There is…"

"Won't you let me in Love?" he asked kissing the top of her head. "I want to know what's going on in there."

"I was afraid I had been far too late and that though you were living you would come back more damaged then healed. I'm so glad you're alright… You are alright right?" She asked looking to him with a worried gaze.

"Yeah Love I've never felt better actually." She smiled softly.

"Good… You don't know how worried I've been… Don't know how guilty I've felt."

"Guilty?" he asked.

"Yeah… I couldn't look at Fred because of it. Couldn't even speak to him…" she said snuggling closer to him as the strain of the past week slowly began to wear her down.

"Why were you so guilty?" he asked his hand running up and down her arm slowly.

"Because…" she yawned her eyes drifting closed. "It was my… My fault…" George looked down to see her chest moving against his at a slow even pace.

"Love? Are you asleep?" he asked softly. She didn't say anything just snuggled against him closer. His arms wrapped around her his chin resting against the top of her head.

_What was her fault? Does she think the attack on Diagon Alley was her fault?_


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione slowly snuck out of the bedroom. She had fallen asleep in George's arms and when she had woken up she found him soundly snoozing away. The one thing she didn't see was Fred. She carefully slipped out of bed and quietly headed across the room. She crossed the hallway and opened her door and stopped. Her original thought was to get dressed and go find him but there was no need. There Fred was in her bed sleeping soundly. She smiled as she closed her door and walked over. She slowly knelt down beside the bed before moving some of his red hair away from his eyes. She smiled softly when he muttered something deep in his sleep.

"Fred?" she asked quietly. "Fred wake up…"

"Mmm…" he slowly opened his eyes. "Is George alright?" he asked as he quickly sat up.

"He's fine…"

"Oh…" He said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I'm in your room…" He looked around. "I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep here…"

"No it's alright…" she said sitting on the bed next to him. "I just wanted to tell you George is sleeping so if you go back to bed to be quiet when you do…"

"Why aren't you with him?"

"When I woke up and saw you weren't there I got worried and decided to come look for you."

"You were worried? About little old me?" he asked.

"Of course I was…" she said. "One of my best guys got hurt on my watch I wasn't about to let it happen again…" she smiled softly to herself as she looked at the ground. Fred slowly pushed a strand of hair away from her face. He stared at her for a long moment, he could see a deep sadness etched into her expression. It was just like the night she had brought George to the burrow. She had given him the same look as he carried his brother into the house.

"Love… Why are you so sad?"

"I'm really sorry Fred…" she said softly her voice barely above a whisper.

"What why? Why are you sorry?" he asked.

"It's my fault George nearly died…"

"We've been over this that's-."

"Fred… They were after me…" she said looking to him. "All of them, they knew we were there and they came after me. They said kill him and get the mudblood."

"Don't say that word."

"Everyone else does…" She muttered.

"Doesn't make it right…"

"How can you stand up for me? You should hate me; I nearly got your twin brother killed…"

"You can keep saying that… But I don't believe it… So what if those death eaters were after you, you're a hot ticket to them Love, but the fact that George failed to deflect a spell is not your fault."

"I should have protected him Fred." She said looking to him.

"He should have protected himself… He's not your responsibility…"

"Did you feel the same way when I jumped in front of that spell for you?"

"Yes." He said without skipping a beat and she looked to him. "You should have let me taken it I would have…"

"You don't get it…"

"Explain it then." She slowly looked to him

"I can't fail again Fred." She whispered as a tear roamed down her cheek quickly.

"Fail at what?"

"Protecting the people I love I can't… I can't fail again…" he looked at her for a long moment.

"This may be late coming, but do you think you failed to protect your parents?"

"I did didn't I?" she asked softly as another tear fell down her cheek. "I could have protected them better."

"I saw the memory you did your best…" he said.

"It wasn't my best." She said quietly. "I play it over every night in my head and every night I find a new way I could have saved them… This whole week I've been doing the same thing with George… I could have been paying more attention to the spells being fired so when I got him to the burrow I could have immediately helped him. I could have put my shield up quicker. I could have done so many things and I didn't… Instead I let him get hurt and I let him die."

"You brought him back." he said turning her to face him. "Because of you my brother is alive again."

"He would have never died in the first place if it wasn't for my incompetence."

"You want to play pity party fine, but I'm not in the mood." He got up and headed to the door but stopped. He slowly turned to see Hermione looking down at her hands.

"I'm not pitying myself… I'm angry with myself… There is a difference…" His jaw clenched before he sighed and shook his head.

"I know… I'm sorry that was wrong of me to say… I guess I'm just angry that you are mad at yourself when in the end you saved him anyways… You did good Mione…" she looked at him for a long moment.

"I can't go through it again Fred… I can't lose two people I love… I can't watch you and George die like I watched my parents die… I can't survive it." She said her voice full of emotion her eyes wide and dark with fear. He walked over and kneeled before her.

"Hermione you won't lose us… You won't watch us die…"

"I watched George die…" she said softly a tear slipping down her cheek. He wiped it away and smiled softly to himself before taking on a serious expression.

_Make her laugh Fred… You promised yourself you always would… _

"I don't really think George was dead…"

"What?" she asked. Fred smiled as he took her hands.

"You know George, he likes to joke around… I think he was trying to prank us all. Terrible joke mind you but you know he's a prankster at heart." He watched Hermione's mouth twitch to the side threatening to smile. "He was just giving us a go you see…" he pinched her side and a small laugh escaped her. "There it is." He pinched her again another surprised laugh escaped her.

"Fred stop!"

"But I just got you laughing." He said picking her up and putting her down in the bed as his fingers started tickling her the best they could.

"Fred!" Hermione didn't want to laugh but she couldn't help it. The fact he had tried something so absurd as saying George was pranking her in dying was really very sweet he was trying so hard. Hermione wiped a few happy tears away as Fred pulled back.

"Feel better? Less serious?" she slowly nodded with a small smile.

"Good." He moved forward and kissed her.

"What time is it Fred?"

"Early Three in the morning." He said.

"I can't sleep…"

"Nor can I now…"

"You want to go for a walk by the lake maybe?"

"Sure Love come on." He took her hand and led her out of the bedroom and down the stairs. The walk to the lake was quiet and nice. It wasn't one of the scorching hot nights that they had been experiencing for two weeks straight. Instead there was a nice cool breeze that moved through the marsh surrounding the burrow. The two walked to a bench swing hanging from one of the oldest willows the lake held.

"It's nice out here…" she said as they sat down and Fred wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It is…" Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder making him look down on her.

"Hey Fred?"

"Yes Love?"

"When we're older you promise we'll still sit like this and enjoy the quiet moments together?" he smiled.

"Well by then we'll probably be deaf so most our moments we'll be enjoyed in quiet even if we're talking." Hermione laughed while he smiled.

-O-

George slowly sat up his eyes opening as he did. After a long moment he realized that something crucial was missing from his bed.

"Hermione?" he asked looking around. He spotted his brothers bed to see it too lay empty. He slowly brought his legs to the side of the bed and to his surprise stood straight with no issue, and no pulling to his wound. He walked over to his desk that sat against a window to check the clock.

"Six… Where is she?" he asked himself. He looked up and stopped. He could see Fred walking forward towards the house Hermione carried in his arms. He smiled to himself, glad to see that once again things were back to normal and the other love birds in their relationship were flying once more. After getting dressed which took near a half hour he left the room to find Fred walking to him.

"Hey… Are you alright?" Fred asked.

"Fine, heading down to breakfast."

"Wait for me I'll help you down the stairs."

"I'm Fine I feel great, I'll see you down there."

"Are you sure?"

"Fred, I'm good."

"Alright but if you fall Hermione will have my head."

"Then maybe I'll trip." He said poking Fred who laughed.

"Very funny." George headed down the stairs and stopped as a wonderful scent filled the air.

"What is that?" he asked as he headed into the kitchen and stopped to see Hermione standing over the stove.

"Who's cooking?" he jumped seeing his mother and father behind him. "Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Hey…" Hermione said turning to look at them. "So I have fresh pancakes, french toast stuffed with a triple berry reduction, Eggs any way you like just have to tell me how, and sausage patties and bacon…"

"What smells great?" Ron asked, the aroma had woken him and Harry up from their deep sleep.

"Hermione made breakfast." Mr. weasley rubbed his hands together and took his seat at the head of the table.

"Hermione dear you didn't have to do this." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Well I missed your birthday I realized because I was looking after George and that's not okay so this morning I thought hey why not a birthday breakfast." She said as Mrs. Weasley sat down. "What kind of eggs do you all want?" she asked.

"It smells wicked in here…" Ginny said as she sat down. "What did you make mum?"

"Hermione made it not me." Mrs. Weasley said with a bright smile. "It's a birthday Breakfast."

"It's a birthday whole day actually, Ginny and I are still going to make you Dinner tonight."

"That we are." Ginny said loving the idea.

"Now egg orders lets have them." Hermione said looking around.

"Is it done yet?" Fred asked coming down. "Yes it is and scrambled for me love." He said sitting down beside George.

"Me too." Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"Sunny side up for me if it's not too much trouble." Ginny said.

"Same for Arthur and myself dear." Mrs. Weasley.

"Alright a challenge I love it." Hermione said with a bright look.

"Where did all this food come from not that I'm not complaining?" Ginny said.

"Fred went into town with me and we picked up some food."

"Wait… Hermione what are you doing?" Ron asked seeing Hermione break a bunch of eggs into a pan.

"Making the scrambled in this pan, and the sunny sides in this one." She said like it was obvious.

"Did you make this all the muggle way?" George asked.

"Of course, you all know I'm terrible at spells involving cooking." Hermione said. "Almost done they'll be right up."

"This… Tastes… Amazing!" George said. "Fred try the French toast the berry thing it's amazing." Fred took a bite.

"So good!" Hermione smiled as she served everyone their eggs. When she was done she looked at the large family enjoying her food and she smiled. She now understood how Mrs. Weasley despite being a stay at home mother was the happiest most content woman she had ever known.

"Going to join Love?" George asked already making her a plate.

"Oh uhm thanks." She sat down between them and ate her own food.

"Not as good as your pancakes but I hope I came close." She said looking to Mrs. Weasley.

"It's wonderful dear thank you so much."

"Any time…" the rest of the breakfast was filled with banter and then all the Weasley men and Harry got up to clear the table. "Oh I can do it."

"No way you cooked we can at least put the dishes in the sink to be magically cleaned." George said.

"Hermione we should go upstairs and get dressed we have to go into town and get a few things." Ginny said.

"Not alone." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I volunteered my services." Fred said.

"I'll go as well." George said.

"No." Hermione said overly quickly making him look to her. "Uhm… I just mean you should stay here and rest. Gin lets go get ready shall we?"

"Sure." She said with a smile. Fred looked to George who was watching Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

"She's going to be a bit protective of you dear…" Mrs. Weasley said and he looked to her. "You should let her do so for a while."

-o-

Hermione looked herself over in the mirror. She didn't look half bad considering last night was the first time in a week she had gotten a good night's rest. She smiled remembering her talk with Fred by the lake. She was glad he wasn't cross with her like she believed he was. Though he wasn't mad with her just was still mildly upset with herself. But Fred had a point, it wasn't her fault George had missed deflecting the hex.

_I still could have done more… _a knock sounded making her turn.

"Oh uhm come in." the door opened and she smiled. "George hey." She said with a pleasant smile as he closed the door. "I'm glad you came in… My hair how bad does it look from the back?" she turned and George smiled.

"Dear lord you actually are a girl." He said sitting back on her desk.

"Hey its troublesome to know that sometimes my hair looks like a birds nest in the back." she said turning to look to him.

"It never looks like a birds nest… You know besides your first year." She smiled at his wicked look.

"Very funny." She drawled with a good hearted look. George smiled as he watched her walk to her closet. She was wearing skinny jeans a white t shirt that laced up in the back with a pink ribbon. "So do you need anything? Are you okay?" she quickly turned. "Is it your wound?"

"Calm down I'm fine I just came to spend some time with you." He said with a smile.

"Oh… Are you sure your wound is okay?"

"You can take off my shirt and take a look if you'd like." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Seducer." She said with a smile.

"Always." He watched her slip on her tan leather wedges before walking to her vanity and putting some lotion on her arms. He slowly got up and walked over to her. He tilted his head seeing the tiny raised scars where she had been cut by the death eaters the summer before.

"They really are fading quick..."

"Nanoon says the scars will blend more into the skin but they'll always be raised… I'm okay with it though…"

"The one on your neck isn't fading." He said seeing the scar where they had slit her throat.

"That's because I'm not putting the lotion on that one."

"Why not?" he asked.

"I uhm I don't so much mind that scar…" she said touching it. "It's a reminder to me now."

"A reminder of what?"

"That's for me to know." She said with a smile as she kissed his nose.

"So I've been thinking." He said.

"Have you now? That's dangerous." She said poking him in the side making him laugh.

"Your jest doth hurt my lady." He said as he watched her close her closet door. "No but I was thinking I'm sick of lying in bed and I don't want to do it anymore so I'm coming to town with you all." She slowly turned.

"George I don't know…"

"Hermione I'm fine I feel great I could do cart wheels… You know if I knew how to do those…" she smiled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"George…"

"Come on Mione I've been cooped up in the house for a week… I want out." She walked over to him and lifted up his shirt. "I like where this is going…"

"Hush." She said with a small smile as she looked over his wound. Her hands grazed the new skin and she watched his expression carefully to see if any sign pain rose to the surface.

"See I'm good." Hermione raised an eyebrow before taking a breath and poking him. George hissed pain filling his side as he hunched over his head falling to her shoulder. "I love you… But you're the devil…" He said through rushed breaths as the pain slowly eased away.

"Yeah you seem good." She said helping him over to her bed. "You're not a hundred percent yet you can't leave. If we get attacked again you need to be able to protect yourself."

"You jabbed me in a very sensitive part of my body it wasn't the wound so much as your fingers jabbed my rib." He said quickly.

"Are you alright?" she asked ignoring him.

"Fine…" he said. "I'm still going."

"Do you want me to jab you in the rib again?"

"Please no." he said with a small smile.

"Then you're staying here…"

"Hate to do this love but I'm not… You can try and keep me here but it would be hard for you to considering you can't use magic outside school and all that… So guess I'm going and there's really nothing you can do to stop me…" he said standing.

_Who's he kidding? I got special permission to use magic outside school thanks to the Order. Still better not to fight with him. _

"Fine…" she went to walk past him but George grabbed her arm.

"Do you not want me to come because you're worried about my wellbeing or do you not want me to come because you're sick of me?" She looked at him for a long moment.

"That's one hell of thing to say to me…" she said softly. "Sick of you? George if I had been sick of you, would I have been at your side for seven days straight holding your hand?" She asked as Fred walked in.

"Were you holding my hand because you truly cared or because you felt guilty?" George asked. Hermione slowly looked away a numb sort of pain filling her chest.

"Very good George…" She said quietly.

"I didn't mean that…" He said bowing his head for a moment.

"No its fine… I deserved that…" she said softly her jaw clenching.

"No you didn't." Fred and George said at the same time.

"George apologize." Fred stated with a horrified expression.

"I'm sure it's just the pain tonic speaking… It's fine." Hermione said before quickly heading out.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" George asked.

"Do you even know how guilty she's felt the past week?" Fred asked. "My god she was still crying about it this morning."

"I know she confided in me last night she thought it was her fault… I don't know why that came out of my mouth I really don't…" he said horrified with himself.

"You really don't do you?" Fred asked as he looked him over. .

"I would never do that. Throw something horrible like that in her face. You know I wouldn't…"

"It really must be the pain tonic… You must be taking too much its making your mouth run… I'll cut back on the dosage alright?"

"How do I fix this I can tell I really just hurt her feelings…"

"She said it was the pain tonic she must have just figured it out…"

"Still I feel bad." George said.

"You know Hermione she's usually very forgiving… A little too forgiving sometimes… So just say you're sorry you'll be in the right with her in no time… But maybe bring some chocolate cake in the mix."

"Right… Man maybe I shouldn't go if I'm saying things like that…" George said scratching the back of his head. "No no I'll go I'll just keep myself in line…"

"I'll help you with that." Fred said patting his twin on the back.

"I swear I'm not spiteful Fred."

"I know Georgie…"

-o-

"It's not very busy considering it's a Saturday…" Ginny said.

"I know…" Hermione said looking around the quaint little town.

"So what do we need for mums dinner?"

"Regular groceries and then some specialty stuff."

"We could split up and get it done a whole lot faster."

"No splitting up." Hermione said. "The order has no idea where the next attack will be."

"This is a muggle village Mione."

"Muggles get attacked all the time." She said thinking back to her parents.

"Right, let's head to the regular grocery place first." Ginny said.

"Sounds good…" Hermione smiled as their arms linked together, the twins following close behind.

"Did you do something different with your hair?" Ginny inquired.

"Oh no, I'm just letting it grow pretty long… Thought it might change my look."

"It really does, it's pretty."

"So is yours are you going to cut it again?" Hermione asked flipping up the red hair making Ginny laugh.

"No way… I'm going to let it get super long, I also thought about a curl charm what do you think?"

"As someone who lived for years with untamable curls I say no."

"I didn't think about what would happen if the curl got out of control."

"It can happen, I heard Lavender this summer did it to her hair and it looks ridiculous."

"Luna told me that too."

"Poor girl." Hermione said.

"She's still a bimbo." They both said in unison before laughing.

"Hermione doing girl talk is strange." George said quietly.

"Just a little…" Fred added as they walked into the store.

"Okay in here we split up…" Hermione said grabbing a basket Ginny doing the same. "You guys get the produce on this list okay?" she asked handing Fred the list.

"Hermione and I will hit the other aisles." Ginny said. Before the twins could protest the girls were off. The two looked to each other and sighed before heading to the fruit and vegetable area.

"Think she didn't want to risk getting matched up with me to go to the other aisles?" George asked.

"No I think they wanted to do more girl talk." Fred said. "Hermione doesn't hold a grudge."

"She's been planning Malfoys death for like a year now…" George said.

"Yes but his father did kill her parents, you didn't do that you just had a little… Word vomit."

"Word vomit?" George asked as he bagged an onion. "What kind of expression is that?"

"I don't know I heard Ginny say it." Fred shrugged.

"Yeah you probably shouldn't use expressions our teenage little sister uses…"

"Good point." He said.

"What else?" George asked.

"Ginger root…" Fred said reading off the list.

-o-

"He really said that?" Ginny asked as she placed flour into their basket.

"Yeah but I think it might have been the pain tonic, I mean George would never say that… right?"

"Never and mean it…" Ginny said. "He'll apologize I can feel it… If he doesn't then maybe you know he meant it."

"Right…" Hermione said as she looked through her own basket. "I think we have it all…"

"Fred and George should have come and found us by now all they had were a few…." Ginny trailed off.

"Few what?" Hermione asked.

"Mione don't look now but I think those guys are checking us out…" Ginny said quietly. Hermione glanced to see two young men around Fred and George's age smiling as they talked in hushed tones and looked at them.

"Checking _you_ out… Wait aren't you starting a thing with Harry right now?"

"Kind of… But I can still appreciate someone checking me out, and by the way I think the brunette one is giving you the eye." She looked again.

"Oh they're walking over." Hermione said instantly nervous. "Let's go find Fred and George shall we?"

"Good idea I'm all for looking but don't go talking to me…" Ginny said quietly.

"Hey ladies…"

"Too late." They said in unison.

"What?" one of the guys asked.

"Nothing." They said turning to look at them.

"Well we couldn't help but notice how heavy those baskets look…" the brunette one said as he flashed Hermione a dazzling smile.

"Thought we might help you with them." The other said as he smiled at Ginny.

"Oh no but thank you for the offer…" Ginny said tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"But what kind of gentleman would we be if we didn't?" the one before Hermione asked.

"Look it's very sweet but we hardly know you…"Hermione said.

"Besides the objects in these baskets are very precious cargo." Ginny added.

"Here I'm Jerry…" the one speaking to Hermione stated. "And this here is my best mate Greg."

"Hi." He said winking at Ginny who couldn't help but blush.

"So now that you know us." Jerry said. "I think we could handle those baskets for you."

"Thanks but no thanks…" Hermione said.

"Yeah sorry guys…" they went to walk away spotting Fred and George as they did.

"Come on don't leave me here!" Jerry said making the girls turn. The boys fell to their knees.

"Are hearts break with every step you take!" Greg said making Ginny giggle.

"Guys stand up…" Hermione said quickly seeing the attention they were drawing.

"Go out with me." Jerry said.

"What? No!" Hermione said with a laugh.

"Oh come on I promise I'm a good time."

"I'm sure you are but no way… That goes the same with Ginny so don't try it Greg." Hermione said with a point.

"She's right don't try." Ginny said still blushing. "Well maybe try a little…"

"Gin." Hermione said and her friend just laughed. They both stood and walked up to them. They took the girls hands in theirs.

"Come on please…" Greg said.

"Yeah come on…" Jerry added as Hermione pulled her hand away from his.

"Jerry you seem very sweet and very kind-."

"Don't forget handsome…" Hermione just laughed she couldn't believe this guy. The twins started glaring as they walked up behind their girlfriend and their sister.

"Right, look Ginny and I are very busy and-."

"Ginny lovely name." Greg said.

"Thanks…" She said with a quick roll of the eyes.

"What's your name Love?" Jerry asked going to kiss Hermione's hand which she was trying to pull from his grasp.

"Her name's Hermione." George said glaring at him as Hermione smiled softly.

"Who are you?" Jerry asked.

"Doesn't matter who we are." Fred said starting to glare at the one that had his little sisters hand in his grasp.

"It does matter who these two are though." George said.

"Who are they?" Greg asked.

"Well this one right here." Fred put his hands on Ginny's shoulders. "She's our little sister…" Greg instantly dropped her hand.

"While this one…" George said.

"Is our girlfriend." Fred said going to stand behind Hermione with his brother.

"To… Both of them?" Jerry asked.

"It's complicated." Hermione said with a smile.

"What are you people gypsies?" Greg asked.

"No…" Hermione said.

"You date them both?" Jerry asked again looking at her like she was a leper.

"Again it's complicated."

"Nothing complicated about it sweetie, you're just a skank…" he said.

"What did you just call her?" Fred asked going to lunge at him.

"Fred just leave it be." Hermione said shaking her head. "He doesn't get it."

"No I get it you like to do two blokes at once, unless they're paying you… How much Love?" Jerry asked. George moved forward and punched him across the face.

"George!" Hermione gasped.

"Hey!" Greg went to rush at George only to have Fred slam him into one of the shelves dropping him to the ground.

"Fred!" Hermione said pushing him back before he could kick him while he was down.

"Come on let's go!" Ginny said pulling George away, completely abandoning her basket which lay on the ground.

"Fred come on." Hermione said grabbing onto his arm and pulling them out.

"Moms going to kill you guys if she finds out about that!" Ginny said as they quickly walked away from the store.

"Come on we can head home and I can magically order the things I need… We need to get back to the burrow we don't want to get picked up by the police." Hermione said. Fred and George apperated the two out of sight and they landed in front of the burrow.

"We don't tell mum." Ginny said.

"Second that." Hermione muttered as they walked into the house. She instantly walked over to some parchment and scribbled down her list. Fred walked over and waved his wand casting it away.

"Thanks…" she muttered as she put her bag down.

"Ginny get Harry and Ron down here and then get your mum to Diagon Alley keep her there like the original plan… Get dressed first though."

"Right." Ginny said heading up the stairs.

"As for you two I'm very disappointed in you both." She said as tons of bags formed on the table behind them. She pushed past the two and started putting things away.

"You're mad at us?" George asked.

"We were defending your honor!" Fred said.

"News flash I don't need you to defend my honor." Hermione said turning to them quickly. "Besides with their way of thinking they were kind of right. In their muggle minds me dating two guys at once especially twins makes me a whore, they don't understand or even know that in the wizard world it's okay because they're muggles and they don't know about the wizard world or wizard ways." She said quickly.

"So you think they were just in calling you a whore?" George asked.

"Well because of the knowledge they lack… Yes."

"That's so messed up Hermione." Fred said. "What about that asshole asking how much? That didn't bother you?"

"Of course it did but it's the only thing they know… By the way cursing like that, really unattractive." Hermione muttered as she put away more of the groceries.

"So you're mad at us?" George asked.

"No… Not mad, just irritated you didn't have to hit them…"

"Yes we did especially that Jerry guy." George said.

"Look Mione, it's our job as your boyfriends to punch the lights out of any man who so much as looks at you…" Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"Really?" she asked looking to them.

"Yes." They said.

"Besides… It's not the first time we've hit someone to protect your honor…" George said.

"I guess…" she muttered.

"I think we get points for not hitting that guy sooner." Fred said.

"Big points." George stated.

"You get… Small points." She said with a small smile.

"Small points is better than no points…" Fred offered.

"I'll take small points…" George said.

"Good… Because that's all you're getting." she said with a smile. "Can you do something for me?"

"Anything." George said.

"Go to my room and get a box from upstairs in my closet, it has some decorations I bought for tonight."

"Sure thing love." Fred said.

"On it." George added. As Fred left the room George stopped and slowly turned. He walked over behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt her instantly lean back into him as he kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry for what I said-."

"I forgave you the moment you said it…" she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you Hermione…"

"I know George…" she said with a soft smile as she pulled away. "I love you as well." He nodded at her before leaving the room and heading up the stairs.


	10. Dinner for Molly

AN: Oh that awkward moment where you delete 10 chapters of your story, have to love cold medicine... lol sorry guys hope four chapters help... I tried to get all the chapters reloaded with in five minutes...

-o-

Hermione bounced slightly as she came down the stairs. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley had been gone for five hours and it was nearly time for the party and the big surprise. She had instructed everyone to put on their Sundays best to not make Mrs. Weasley feel singled out because of the makeover she had received during the day, complete with elegant wardrobe. She headed outside to see everyone had gathered.

"How's it look?" Harry asked. They had raised the small tent outside like before and put up the round table. Only Hermione had added long Lavender silk curtains around the tent giving it a more intimate feel. She had also levitated small votive candles which hung in the air with a tender glow.

"It looks great guys you set it up just perfect." She said. "Do you think she'll like it?" she asked Mr. Weasley.

"I think she'll love it." He said. "You did good here Mione."

"We all did good… We're just missing two things…" she said.

"What?" Ron asked. "I mean we have the food, the plates and goblets, the cake is in the kitchen and all the presents are on that table in the corner… What's missing?"

"Just two small surprises I got for your mum… That should have been here by now…" she walked over to George and looked at his pocket watch to see the time. "Should have been here two hours ago… What's taking so long?" she asked softly.

"Don't worry Love I'm sure it will go without a hitch." He said.

"I hope so your mum deserves it."

"You look fantastic by the way." Fred said walking over.

"Oh thanks… New dress." She said with a smile her hands sliding down the silk red and black plaid shirt dress that had a black lace underskirt showing through the small slit.

"It's nice…" George said kissing her cheek as Fred did the same.

"You think?" she asked. "I wasn't sure…"

"It looks wonderful everything is wonderful." Fred said.

"She's here." Harry said with a smile. He wasn't talking about Mrs. Weasley so much as he was speaking about Ginny who came out wearing a Green satin cocktail dress that had a squared off neck line and flared skirt.

"I present to you the new Mum!" she stepped out of the way to reveal Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello…" she said with a bright smile. Mr. Weasley let out a low whistle. "Oh Arthur." She said with a blush.

His wife was wearing a dark purple velvet dress that had long sleeves that flared out with lavender lace at the wrist, the skirt flared all the way down to her mid-calf. He smiled seeing the black pumps, he hadn't seen his wife in shoes like that since Fred and George had been born. Then her skin, she was glowing with Rosey cheeks, Smokey eyes, and light pink natural lips. Her red hair which was usually in a bun now rolled around her in waves.

"What do you think?" she asked shaking him from his stupor.

"You look wicked…" he said feeling like a school boy again. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Oh Arthur…" she said once more blushing while everyone applauded and whistled. Mrs. Weasley looked around and smiled brightly. "Is this all for me?"

"Of course." Ginny said.

"Are we late?!" everyone turned and stared.

"Oh my…" Mrs. Weasley said. "Boys?"

"Hey mum!" Charlie and Bill rushed forward from the house and embraced their mother.

"Better late than never." Hermione said with a smile.

"Oh my boys!" she said hugging them before pulling away. "Bill you grew your hair out!"

"Like it?" he asked.

"I do, it's nice… Charlie you have an earing!"

"Like it?"

"Not even a bit but I might grow too…" he laughed hugging her again.

"Hey dad." Bill said.

"How are you two here?" he asked hugging his sons.

"Hermione there wrote to us." Charlie said making everyone look to her. "She said we had to come to celebrate our mother's birthday and we agreed."

"What's a birthday for a mother without all her children?" Hermione asked. Mrs. Weasley walked over and hugged her.

"Thank you dear… For all of this…" she said before pulling away.

"Any time Nanoon…" everyone sat down, Ginny next to her eldest brother Harry on her other side. Dinner began everyone instantly melting for the food.

"This is so good!" Bill said. "Mum you out did yourself."

"It was all Hermione." She said with a smile.

"How's your pasta?" she asked her from across the table.

"Perfect dear." She said with a smile.

"You made this?" Charlie asked.

"Not all of it, Harry helped me."

"I cut vegetables that was it." He said.

"You sautéed." She said.

"Barely." He said with a laugh. For the next two hours the family conversed over the food until Charlie caught something form across the table. Fred had leaned into Hermione's ear whispered something that made her blush and then kissed her cheek before pulling away. Charlie cleared his throat slightly.

"So what's everyone been up to ay? Who's dating who here?" Charlie asked.

"Hermione's dating the twins." Ron said with an innocent look, but secretly hoping his older brothers would take his side.

"Both?" Charlie and Bill asked.

"Yes." Hermione Fred and George stated in unison.

"How did this happen not that I'm not thrilled." Bill said.

"Thrilled?" Ron asked blinking but going un heard by the family.

"Yeah Mione we think your bloody brilliant." Charlie added.

"Oh you're a peach." She said making him smile at her cheekily.

"So how did it happen?" Bill asked again. "Because the last time I saw you three in a room you wouldn't so much talk to each other as begin a snogging relationship."

"Bill." His mother said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Well they wouldn't." he said.

"So how'd it happen?" Charlie inquired.

"It just… Did…" Hermione said with a shrug.

"There has to be story…" Bill said.

"I've actually never heard that story." Ron said.

"Nor have I." Harry said looking to her.

"Yes… How did it happen Hermione?" Ginny asked with a wicked look.

"When I say it just did I mean quiet literally it just did…" Hermione answered.

"When did you all know you had feelings for each other?" Bill asked.

"We felt it before Hermione." George said.

"Yeah I noticed how pretty she was this past summer…" Fred said.

"Me as well." George said.

"Hermione when did you notice the twins?" Bill asked.

"I can't pin point when exactly but I definitely knew I had feelings for them a few weeks after the start of the first term. They had pulled this prank on some first years and I was absolutely livid. So I found out where they were hiding and as I was scolding them I realized very quickly how charming they were as they managed to convince me not to give them triple detentions."

_There's the clean version for you… _Fred thought with a smirk.

_Clever girl our Hermione is… _George said with a smile.

"So after that you all got together who asked who out? And how did you decide all three?" Bill asked.

"Well that was my doing you see. I knew both twins liked me they came out and said, and I of course told them the feeling was mutual, for both of them. I couldn't stand the thought of them fighting over who got to date me and be my boyfriend and that's when one of us I can't remember who came up with the idea for us to be a trio but we did and we've been together ever since." The twins each took one of her hand in their hands.

"So are you three… In love?" Charlie asked with a gushy tone.

"Every day." Fred said kissing her cheek.

"Every minute which makes me just a little bit better then Fred." George joked as he kissed her.

"They still squabble here and there but no casualties as of yet." Hermione said making everyone laugh.

"You best put rings on her finger soon you two." Bill said.

"Yeah a girl like this you can't let slip away… Not when she cooks so well." Charlie added.

"Yes dears have you two given thought to when you might propose?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a hopeful look.

"Yeah Hermione how do you feel about possibly someday being married to these two Joksters?" Harry asked.

"I don't know to be honest I haven't given it much thought." The twins looked to her.

"Well what are your views on marriage?" Mrs. Weasley inquired.

"That I'm too young at the moment to consider it." She said with a good humored smile that made them all laugh.

"Hermione people in the wizarding world get married around your age all the time." Ginny said.

"See in the muggle world they get married at least a few years into their twenties…" Hermione stated.

"Really?" Bill asked.

"My good friend Tom whose my contact with the Muggle world didn't get married until he was fifty." Mr. Weasley said. "It's very common."

"You'll get married before fifty dear won't you?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "At that age even for a witch it's hard to have children."

"Yes children how many do you want?" Ginny asked loving to give her friend hell.

"See this is where I change the subject and offer cake." Hermione said making everyone laugh. "Fred George help me out?"

"Sure Love." They said nodding at their family as they followed her back into the house.

"Well that conversation went somewhere I was hoping it wouldn't." Hermione said with a smile as she checked over the three tiered cake.

"Have you thought about children?" Fred asked.

"Or marriage?" George inquired making her look to them.

"Are you two serious?" she asked with a laugh. "Guys I don't even know what I want to do if I survive the rest of my schooling. Why would I be thinking about marriage and kids?"

"Because usually women who are in love think about marrying the person they're with, or persons in this case." George said.

"We've thought about marrying you… Or at least I have." Fred said.

"So have I." George said.

"That's sweet…" she said with a smile. "Let's get the cake out before people wonder if we snuck off to snog shall we?" she asked lifting it up the twins instantly helping. They carried it outside everyone instantly saying ooh and Awe over the fine looking icing and ornate piping on the sides.

"I see there is just one candle." Mrs. Weasley said standing as it was set in front of her. "Thank you dear for not revealing my age." She said winking at her.

"Thought you would like that…"

"So shall we sing?" Ginny asked. Hermione and Harry jumped as all the Weasleys except for the matriarch burst into a loud drinking birthday song, it was so loud the two couldn't understand what they were saying so instead they laughed along with Mrs. Weasley. When they were done everyone clapped and Hermione began to cut the cake serving everyone.

"Red velvet my favorite dear." She said kissing her on the cheek in a motherly way. "How ever did you know?"

"I pay attention."

"Hermione I hope you know I expect the same big bash when my birthday comes along." Mr. Weasley said with a wink.

"Already planning it." She said making him laugh.

"Present time us first!" Bill and Charlie said as they saw the gift table levitate to their mother's side.

"Mine is the bright pink one." Bill said. As they ate the dessert Mrs. Weasley opened gifts. Bill had gotten his mother a pure copper Pan something she had always wanted. Charlie had gotten her a set of red Dragon skin gloves for garden work to protect her hands from the pesky Nome's. Harry had gotten her a gift certificate to her favorite book store in the Alley. Ron had gotten her a vial of her favorite perfume. Fred and George together had bought her a set of pearl earrings and a pearl necklace, which she had immediately gushed over.

"This one is from both Ginny and Hermione…"

"We put it together well… Together." Ginny said.

"We hope you like it." Hermione added.

"Its heavy…" she said with a smile as she un did a red bow wrapped around a gold foil paper. She pulled them both away and looked down at a thick leather bound book that had a big W etched into the cover in gold. She flipped it open and smiled down at a picture of her and Arthur when she was in school. They were sitting on a bench laughing together as they flipped through a book. She continued flipping to see a picture her mother had taken of them on their first date, then a vacation she had taken with Arthur while they were both continuing their studies after university.

"We found a box of pictures up in the attic." Ginny said. "Hermione came up with the brilliant idea of putting together a photo album that marked out the family from you and dad meeting to your marriage and then our births…" Mrs. Weasley laughed at a picture of her and Mr. Weasley kissing at their wedding to then pull away and look shyly at the crowd. "Arthur look at that…" she said softly.

"Happiest day of my life…" he said as she flipped the page.

"Oh this is when we figured out we were pregnant! I swear Bill I never got as fat as I did when I was pregnant with you." Everyone laughed.

"Never fat absolutely glowing." Mr. Weasley said. Mrs. Weasly flipped to the very back and smiled at the latest portrait that had been taken of everyone together over the holiday.

"Now wait… There's something missing." She said flipping through the pages.

"What?" Ginny and Hermione asked.

"We did the whole box…" Ginny stated.

"Mmm Arthur do you see what I'm talking about?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I do… Its very troubling…"

"What did we miss?" Hermione and Ginny asked completely horrified.

"I'll go get it." Mr. weasley said. "It will just be a moment."

"Tell me I didn't miss something hugely important like another child?" Hermione asked.

"You missed two." Mrs. Weasley said.

"No I got everyone I made sure I got everyone!" Ginny said.

"We have two other siblings?" Ron asked.

"When the hell did this happen?" Bill asked.

"Watch your mouth young man you're not too big to put across my knee." Mrs. Weasley said with a good hearted look.

"Yes mum." He said while Charlie laughed.

"Got it!" Mr. Weasley came out quickly a book in hand.

"Let's see…" she flipped through the pages and smiled. "There we are…" she pulled three pictures and set them into the back of her new photo book. "Perfect." She held it up for everyone to see and Hermione smiled.

"Oh how could I forget?" Ginny said instantly feeling stupid.

"Is that Hermione and I our first year?" Harry asked.

"Oh my god look at my hair…" Hermione said covering her face as everyone laughed.

"Oh it was cute I miss that hair." Mrs. Weasley said smiling down at it.

"I sure don't, I swear I don't know how someone didn't mistake it for a terrible creature grab a broom and try to kill it." Hermione said instantly everyone broke out into hysterics.

"Hermione Granger!" Mrs. Weasley gasped with a huge smile.

"It's true I mean look at it. There was so much hair there we should have named it and kept it as a pet."

"Oh my god Hermione!" Ginny said wiping a few tears away.

"I almost did." Ron said, she smiled brightly at him from across the table.

"Good man." She said before smiling at the twins who were still laughing on either side of her. When the laughter died down Mr. Weasley cleared his throat.

"I Guess it's my turn for my gift?" he asked.

"Oh you didn't have to get me anything Arthur…"

"Sure I did…" he said with a smile. "So uhm… first off I just wanted to say that how old you are and I won't say because you would hit me over and over for doing so." She smiled. "You are still so very timeless to me… When I look at you I see the 16 year old young lady that I fell in love with that night in the library…"

"Oh Arthur…"

"You are just as beautiful then as you are now… I love you so very Much Molly…" he got down on one knee in front of her chair. Everyone slowly smiled while Mrs. Weasley gave a small watery laugh. "I know we've already been married but back then when we were young and I couldn't afford to get you something… But I could afford it now and I figured that sense I have it we should do it all over again…" he opened up a small heart shaped box to reveal a diamond ring. "Molly… Would you marry me? Again?" she laughed.

"Oh you old fool of course I will!" she moved forward and hugged him while everyone broke into applause.

"Yeah dad!" Bill cheered while many whistled. Hermione smiled softly as she watched the older couple kiss. This was the perfect ending to a perfect night, and she was glad she had even been a part of it. Slowly people left the table to give the two elder Weasley's some privacy as they talked in hush tones holding each other's hands and laughing as they did. They all got inside and closed the door Bill and Charlie laughing softly.

"Just as in love today as they were before." Bill said.

"Something to be admired." Hermione added.

"Look how sweet they are…" Ginny said peeking out the window. "I hope I have something like that someday…" Hermione smiled standing beside her.

"We all do…" she said.

"Too bad Perce wasn't here." Hermione froze. "Hey Mione did you invite him?" Charlie asked. she slowly turned, she had completely blocked her letter to him and his complete lack of reply to her out of memory.

"Uhm yes yes I did. He couldn't make it apparently Fudge has him working a ridiculous amount of hours trying to figure out the mess in the ministry and he couldn't get the time off. He said he'd send his regards though I'm sure tomorrow she'll have a present waiting." She said with a bright smile.

"Poor Perce." Bill said. Fred and George tilted their head as they looked to Hermione, they were pretty sure she had just lied to everyone.

"Speaking of work I have to head off…" Charlie said.

"So soon?" Ginny asked turning quickly. "But you just got here."

"Over five hours ago we did." Bill said. "I have to run as well."

"This sucks." She muttered as her two eldest brothers hugged her. "You guys need to come around more often."

"We will now that we know Hermione throws one heck of a bash." Bill walked over. "Come here newly appointed little sis." She laughed as he hugged her. "I want you to do my birthday as well you hear?"

"I'll try my best." She said with a laugh as she was traded to Charlie who hugged her.

"Don't let this one go you two, she's far too amazing." He pulled away. "Though if you ever change your mind about them I'm always single and ready for action. And I do mean action Hermione…"

"Oi!" Fred said.

"Back off would you?" George asked while Hermione just laughed.

"I'm serious." He said. "Keep it in mind." He winked at her and apperated before the twins could tackle him to the ground. Hermione cleared her throat as a small blush settled in her cheeks.

"He's not joking." Bill said with his own wink , apperating before the twins could attempt to tackle him as well.

"I hate it when they do that." Fred said with a smile.

"Well it's been an eventful night I think I'll head up to bed…" Hermione said. "Night all thanks for helping out today."

"Any time." Ron said.

"Night Mione…" Harry said before walking to Ginny. Fred and George walked up the stairs after Hermione and headed into her room.

"Hey." Hermione jumped. "Knock would you I could have been changing." She said.

"We've seen you naked love…" Fred said.

"Still I like privacy you know…" she said leaning against her desk as she secretly pushed a drawer closed.

"So are you really heading off to bed?" George asked.

"I am… I'm really very tired. Your mum made me a sleeping draft to help me…"

"You've seemed to be sleeping well…" George said.

"I know but I don't feel rested at all. Your mum says sometimes a sleeping draft will help… Especially for people who actually think while they sleep which I suspect I do…"

"Will you join us tonight?" Fred asked.

"No I think I'll sleep in my own room tonight, but maybe tomorrow night."

"Sounds good." George walked over and kissed her cheek. "Night love."

"Night…" Fred walked over and kissed her his hand on her cheek.

"Sleep well." He said with a smile.

"You too…" the two instantly left and Hermione reconsidered her idea of sleeping alone.

_Nah I have to get used to it. When I get to Hogwarts I won't be able to sneak into their room whenever I want… Yes I'll stay by myself tonight… Or maybe… Maybe I shouldn't sleep… _she walked to her desk drawer and opened it up. She reached in and slowly brought out her time turner. _It's been nearly 13 months since I went back and tried to save my parents… maybe I should try again… I'm stronger now, not as grief stricken I'll be able to actually focus and save them… No… No Dumbledore has his eyes on the time traveling circuits if I go he'll know… I have to wait for the opportune moment, when I'm far away from Order members… I have to wait until I get back to Hogwarts. _She set the time turner back in her desk before closing the drawer. _Maybe I'd succeed this time… _


	11. Store Frontage

**AN: I HAVE NEW FANFICS UP! **Lol hopefully the bold lettering got your attention I have a new **SUPERNATURAL** fanfic up. A **Hannibal **fanfic. And a **PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN** fanfic! Please **please check them out** I love reviews and I promise they're just as good as the ones you've read.

-o-

Hermione slowly came down the stairs tugging the sleeves of her purple shirt down her arms as she did. She felt terrible. Last night had been a nightmare, literally all night she had dreamed of the night of the attack. It's would have been fine, but because of the sleeping draft she couldn't wake up and she was forced to re live the whole thing instead of just parts like usual. Hermione slowly sat down at the table and buried her face into her hands.

The nightmare or bad memories wasn't the worst part of the night. The worst part was that there were new things in the nightmares, things that she never remembered happening. Things that would have coincided with the memory lapse she had thanks to the memories that Dumbledore took. It wasn't too bad a few more burning memories along with the pain it brought. The one thing that really was troubling her though was that when she woke up all the small scars she had from when Lucius Malfoy had cut her while interrogating her were all newly opened. She had to throw away her night shirt she had been wearing because of the blood.

She didn't know what she should do. Everything was just starting to get good again. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to renew their vows. Fred and George in the next few days were going to open the Shop. George was still alive after being brutally wounded from the death eater attack. Other than the bad memories she would dream about every night she had been doing quite well. She hadn't cried about her parent's death in over a month. She didn't understand why when she finally started to become okay again something had to come up to make her seriously worried or incredibly sad.

"Hermione?" she jumped and looked to George. "Welcome back there Love." She smiled softly.

"Sorry I was deep in thought."

"We could see that." She turned to see Fred with a raised eyebrow.

"When did you sit down?" she asked.

"Over five minutes ago." He said with a smile.

"Sorry, again deep in thought."

"Want tea?" George asked.

"Uhm yes please." She said with a smile.

"So what we're you thinking about?" Fred asked as George prepared the cup.

"I uhm, had a bad dream last night…" she admitted, she hated lying to them and she would try very hard not to. It wouldn't be her fault if Fred or George didn't ask the right questions to get to the issue that was really bothering her.

"A regular bad dream?" George asked handing her the cup as he sat across from her. "Or a flashback nightmare?"

"Flash back nightmare." She said taking a sip.

"You seem pretty shaken…" Fred said.

"Was there anything different?" George asked. He looked at him for a long moment.

_Damn… he's asking the right questions… _

"Only a little." She said.

"Like how?" Fred inquired.

"There were new things in it… Things I didn't see before… But I know they were real because when I woke up I remembered it clearly… I think the memories Dumbledore removed are somehow coming back… I have to write to him today and ask if it's possible."

"You also have that interview with the prophet and press release with Fudge today…" George said with a smile. "Excited?"

"No because I cancelled it." She said with a shrug.

"You cancelled on the minister of magic?" Fred asked with a laugh.

"Yes." She said. "Why do you two look so shocked?"

"That was supposed to raise his popularity you know standing beside the UK highest OWLS scorer…"

"I have no intention of raising that man's popularity…" she said.

"What made you change your mind and why didn't you tell us?" Fred asked.

"What made me change my mind? First he's still blaming my parent's death on Sirius, despite the fact that the prophet has already revealed it was death eaters, he won't take off the record that it was Sirius and replace it with the truth and I don't like Liars. Second, he supports Pureblood extremist groups, Third he was in cahoots with Umbridge, Fourth he hasn't lifted the educational decrees of Hogwarts, fifth- you know what there are too many reason why I changed my mind I can't even say them all… but I'll just add that he doesn't support Elf Rights…"

"As for why you didn't tell us?" George asked with a smile.

"I decided when you were still hurt and I can honestly say it skipped my mind."

"Good enough." George said with an approving nod.

"So Love we thought we might do something today, which we could use your help on." Fred said. "It also would get your mind off things…"

"I like the sound of that." She said with a genuine smile. "What's it you're thinking? Is it by chance to get the shop in tip top shape for opening in a few days?" She asked with a smile. "I'm there."

"You'll help?" George asked.

"Of course I'm excited you'll finally be opening." She said with a bright smile. "When do you want to leave?"

"Now if you like."

"Sure…" she said with a bright eyed look. She got up and grabbed her bag the twins met her in the middle of the room and wrapped their arms around her. Instantly they apperated Hermione felt the familiar pull at her navel. When she opened her eyes she looked around at room full of over turned shelves and burnt packaging.

"Whoa…" George said. "They really did a number during that attack…"

"I warned you…" Fred said.

"Let's get started huh?" Hermione asked with an optimistic look. "You guys start flipping the shelves back up and I'll start clearing away all the burnt stuff okay? Where's a broom?"

"You can use your wand in here. We have a shadow on the place." George said.

"A shadow?" she asked searching her mind for the terminology. "Wait this place is hidden from view of the ministry?"

"Just until we open." Fred said with a smile.

"Are you guys doing illegal spells and potions here?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. Before they could talk she put her hand out. "Never mind I don't want to know…" she said shaking her head as she pulled out her wand. "Let's get to work shall we?" she asked with a smile. Despite the fact they used magic, it took over three hours for them to clean the place up. When they were done they looked at the large colorful room filled with empty shelves and displays.

"We'll need to start moving everything from the back to the front now and get everything presentable…" Fred said.

"Hermione you take the pink boxes in the back, arrange them in a way that would be more appealing to women."

"Okay sounds good." She said fallowing them into the back area.

"They didn't loot this part?" George asked.

"They did but I cleaned it the nights I couldn't sleep." Fred said.

"I'll handle anything potion, Fred you handle the edible pranks."

"Sounds good." They went their separate ways, Hermione already levitating the pink boxes out. She set up the beauty products in their appropriate spots and then casted away the empty boxes they had been stored in. she opened up another pink box and stopped seeing hundreds of small pink heart shaped vials. She picked it up in her hand with a raised eyebrow before her eyes narrowed and she walked over to the twins.

"Hi." She said.

"Hello Love almost done?" Fred asked.

"You two made love potions?" she asked. The twins slowly turned and looked to her.

"No…" George said. Hermione popped open the vial.

"Funny because I smell things that are very appealing to me. You two made a love potion don't deny it!" they jumped.

"Actually we made tons of love potions…" George said.

"Which only makes it worse! Do you two know how dangerous these are?"

"They only last for an hour."

"A person who is obsessively in love with someone for an hour can do a whole lot of damage trust me I know."

"We made it light enough that it won't affect them that badly it only makes them have at most puppy love…"

"You swear?" she asked.

"Of course…" Fred said.

"Yeah we have some ethics Hermione…" George said with a smile.

"I would just like to say that I really don't support the Love potions, but I support you two and that's the only reason I'm setting it up."

"Understood you don't like it." Fred said with a smile.

"No, I _really_ don't like it."

"You _really_ don't like it." Fred said.

"Now that you know I will return to setting it up…" with that she left and the twins smiled at each other.

"Well we know she loves us because if she didn't she wouldn't have set it up." Fred said.

Hermione smiled as she tilted her head. Though she hated the Potion, she had to admit she loved the display she put together. It had taken her over two hours but she felt as though it needed special attention. She felt an arm go around her shoulders and she smiled as she looked up at George. He was nodding with an approving look.

"Does it look nice?"

"I like the heart shaped bubbles, really catches the girly eye." He said with a smile.

"Lots of pink too." She said.

"Nice Job Love." He kissed her cheek making her smile. She turned around and tilted her head as she spotted a stair well.

"You guys expanded the building up to add another floor…" she said.

"Do you like it?" George asked.

"Well… It's kind of plain I mean everything down here is exciting and chaotic up there it's just not any of that…" the twins tilted their heads.

"You have a point there." Fred said.

"Shall we decorate?" Hermione asked.

"You have ideas?"

"Oh yeah…" she rushed up the stairs the twins fallowing.

-o-

"You want a cannon to fire a ball across the store?" Fred asked his mouth agape, while George smiled at Hermione in utter disbelief that she of all people had thought of the crazy idea.

"I think it would be wicked." She said with a shrug.

"And dangerous." Fred said.

"Not if you put it high enough… Like there." She pointed to the top.

"Yes but don't you think it would be distracting?" George asked.

"Have you looked around your store guys the whole place is distracting." An Umbridge holding two pales of potion floated by them.

"I will have order!" she shrieked.

"Girls gotta point." George said. "I like the cannon idea."

"Thank you George." Hermione said making him beam at her.

"Suck up…" Fred said. "But thinking about it I do think it would be kind of wicked… How do we do it?"

"I don't know." Hermione said.

"You don't know?" George asked.

"No." she said with a smile.

"That's one more thing we have to invent." Fred said with a laugh.

"Uh huh." She said with an innocent look making them laugh.

"Thanks for putting the impossible idea in our heads Hermione." George said.

"Any time…" she patted them on the shoulders before sliding down the railing of the stair case with a small laugh. The twins smiled as they followed. They hadn't seen her having so much fun in a long time.

"We should probably get back home…" Fred said.

"Mum will be making dinner."

"It's true… Let's head out…" she smiled as she took their hands and they instantly apperated away. When they got to the burrow they walked up the porch the twins opening the door for her. She smiled at them in thanks and walked in before stopping in her tracks.

"Professor Dumbledore…" She said.

"Miss Granger…" He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Professor Dumbledore came to speak with you dear…" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh no have I kept you waiting? If I had known you were coming-."

"It was a surprise drop in… I have not been waiting long, I thought we might go somewhere together. I have something in which I need to speak to you about. Something that I need your keen intelligence on…"

"Of course sir…" she walked to him, and he leant his arm for her to take.

"I will have her back late Molly so please do not wait up…." Dumbledore said.

"Of course." With that they disappeared.

"What does he need to speak to her about that he wouldn't want to with me?" Harry asked.

"She'll tell us when she comes back Mate." Ron stated clapping him on the back. Fred and George stared at the spot they had been standing. Both had a sneaking suspicion at that moment, one that made them exchange quick glances.

"Dinners ready everyone come on and tuck in!" Mrs. Weasley called.


	12. Broken Dreams

Hermione headed up the stairs her mind reeling. She had a lot to think about. A lot to mull over. She and Dumbledore had spoken about many things. Things that were upsetting and made her heart begin to ache. She had wished in the moments she had just spent with him, that he might have tried to find solace in someone else. She had also wished that he had done something she had asked him to over a year ago. Instead he had done the exact opposite. She walked to the door of her room but stopped. She turned quickly and knocked on the twin's door. It opened instantly to show Fred.

"Hi, can I come in?" she asked.

"Always Love…" he said with a smile as he stepped aside. George greeted Hermione with a wave before his hand fell slowly. Something was wrong he could see that clearly in her expression.

"Is everything alright Mione?"

"No…" she said sitting down on Fred's bed. "No it isn't alright…" she shook her head emotion quickly rising.

"Okay love deep breaths what's going on?" Fred asked as he and George sat on either side of her. She shook away the tears that so desperately wanted to fall.

"I can't tell you all of it…" she said. "I was sworn…" they nodded.

"Alright what can you tell us?" George asked.

"I thought my life was already pretty terrible with you know almost being murdered watching my parents get killed, oh and my inability to not almost die on a week to week basis but from what I just discussed with Dumbledore it's going to just get worse and worse and worse…" she said quickly. "Also you know how I told you about how my memories of the night my family was attacked have started to change, there's a reason for that… Dumbledore didn't destroy the memory from that night like I asked. He kept it and as of last night put it back in my brain to slowly let me digest it…"

"What? Why would he do that?" George asked horrified.

"He says… Says I need it. I don't see how I could. Don't I have enough gory memories?"

"I'd say…" Fred said completely enraged at his ex-headmaster.

"I don't think I can handle anything more in my head about that night… the worst part is that I've tried to extract it… I can't… It's in there deep. So deep I can't get my bloody hands on it… I keep getting flashes non stop its maddening…" she said quietly. "Also Harry… he's going to have Harry do this thing… I knew this was coming I knew it was but it changes everything. I've been preparing for a certain thing but now I know that all that planning has gone to waste. I have maybe a year tops to prepare… Worst of all though I can't tell the boys so they can prepare as well… I have to do it all on my own…"

"Tell them anyways." George said.

"I can't… It's imperative I don't…"

"Why?" Fred asked.

"I don't know… Dumbledore just said it was…"

"Love do you always do what that man says?" George inquired.

"By a general rule yes…" she shook her head. "But maybe that rule should be abolished… God I can't believe he put those memories back without my permission… I can't believe he didn't warn me ahead of time… Then again it's not like I could have prepared myself…" She buried her face in her hands. "Just when I take a step forward I'm knocked three steps back…" George rubbed her back out of instinct. "I'm not ready to remember all of it… I don't want to remember all of it…" she said softly.

"We know Love…"

"I'm sick of dwelling on this… I'm sick of being this girl who cries all the time. I want to be who I was before it happened… I want… I… I can…" she slowly sat up straight. "I can…" she stood. "I can go back I can stop it."

"What?" Fred asked.

"I can stop it this time!" she said with a laugh running from the room.

"Time turner." The twins said in unison before rushing after her. They ran into her room George closing the door and casting a silencing charm over it. He could feel a fight coming on.

"Love what are you thinking?" Fred asked calmly as he watched her grab her time turner and begin to scribble something down on a piece of paper.

"You aren't really going back in time… Right?" George said.

"I tried once before… But I didn't know what I know now… I can stop it this time I'm sure of it…" she said softly as she looked down at the equation she had scribbled. "45 turns…" She went to put the necklace on but Fred grabbed it away from her. "Fred…" she said looking to him. "Give it back."

"Uhm…" he looked to George who nodded at him. "No..." he said shaking his head.

"Not going to happen." George added more stern then he liked to be with his girlfriend.

"Give me back my time turner…" she said.

"Hermione think about this okay? You're not one to rush into things…" Fred said.

"No I've thought about this…" she said with a smile. "I can do it. I have a chance to change things, and I can I know I can… So give me the time turner and I can change it. I can save my parents…" she moved forward and Fred moved back. She stared at him for a long moment. "Fred… Give me my time turner…" she said with a soft expression.

"No…" He said. "No Hermione I can't do that."

"Fred, you give me that time turner…" she said her eyes growing dark. He looked at the near dangerous expression for a long moment. "Fred-."

"No…" Her eyes narrowed on him and he took a step back out of instinct.

"Hermione this isn't the way. Besides its illegal." George said.

"Only if someone finds out…"

"Hermione you could go to Azkaban." Fred stated.

"At least my parents would be alive… Now come on give me the time turner…" She put her hand out.

"Hermione-."

"Give me the turner Fred I won't ask again…"

"What are you going to do curse it out of my hand?" he asked.

"If I have to…" Fred tilted his head; he could honestly say he didn't like the dangerous look in her eyes.

"Love, you feeling okay?" George asked, she had never threatened one of them before, not since they had been dating at least and never in a true honest dangerous way.

"No I'm not to be honest. In fact I'm getting very angry. I have a real chance to bring my parents back and you two are standing in my way…"

"Hermione Love…" Fred said. "We're standing in your way because what you want to do is dangerous. You could die."

"I've done it before and I came out just fine…" She said. "I'm strong enough to do it."

"Once maybe, but not twice." George said. "You're a wise girl Hermione you know what could happen…"

"It's worth it." she said.

"No its not!" Fred said. "Not to us anyways…"

"We won't let you." George stated.

"What makes you think you two can stop me from doing anything?" she asked taking a step forward and making them take a step back. "You two may be older but you are in no way more powerful than I not even put together. You couldn't stop me even if you really wanted to…"

"Hermione…" George said hating the look in her eyes.

"This is my family… I won't let anyone keep me from them understand?" she asked.

"Hermione what happened to you and your parents was tragic…" Fred said quietly. "What happened changed you and I know you don't like the person you've become but that's because you only see the bad. But George and I we see the good that's come of it."

"The good?" She asked with a cynical laugh.

"You're Brave Hermione." George said. "And yes very powerful… You have to admit that attack made you quicker stronger and completely magically juiced. Not to mention if the attack had never happened the three of us would have never happened…" He could see he was starting to break through to her.

"You love us don't you?" Fred asked. Hermione took a small step back.

"Of course I do…" she said her expression softening.

"We know that we are nothing compared to your family…" George said.

"You're as good as…" She said softly.

"No Hermione." Fred said. "We know that blood over comes the heart every time and that's okay… But even still as much as George and I would love for you to have your parents back… For you to have never gone through what you did, we can't allow you to risk your life for it. Not when you've already tried…"

"I didn't try…" she said softly as she sat back against their desk. "I came to my house heard my father screaming and I couldn't bring myself to go in… You say I'm brave…" she looked to George. "I'm not. I'm a coward. A big one in fact."

"Don't you dare call yourself that..." George said taking a step forward. "Don't ever refer to yourself as a coward… If you were a coward Hermione you would have left me to die in Diagon Alley…" she slowly looked to him. "If you were a true coward you would have run off when you had the chance, but you didn't you stayed there with me. You were facing certain death but you still stayed with me… I've seen your bravery Hermione, and it's unmatched to anyone on this earth…" she looked down at her hands.

"Still I could have saved them when I had the chance-."

"Doesn't make you a coward…" Fred said. "Makes you smart… If you were a true coward when they were torturing you those three days you would have spilled everything you knew to those death eaters…" she looked to him. "We've seen those Memories remember? I-we watched as they questioned you over and over on subjects you knew the answer to… Hell Hermione they asked you where our family was, you knew that answer easy… You didn't break though… A lesser person, a person with no spine, a person who shrinks in the face of danger, a person called a coward would have broken… You never did."

"I don't like who I've become because of it…" She said her arms crossing over her chest.

"Again you're only seeing the bad Love…" George said. "I mean it when I say that because of those nights, because of what happened to you, you are stronger, faster, and more powerful then you ever were before… Then you ever may have been able to become…" She slowly nodded.

"I use the pain I've known to fuel the fire within…" she said quietly. "Dumbledore did say I would need the complete memories for the final battle… I don't know why but he said it…" she looked to her mother's rosary that was lying on her desk and slowly took it in her hands. "I know I'm stronger because of it… But I cry almost every day and that makes me feel weak… Sometimes I wonder if I was stronger when my parents were around... When my mother was around."

"You crying isn't because you're weak… There is no way you could ever be weak." Fred said.

"You cry every day because you miss your family…" George added.

"No… I cry because of the guilt…" she said softly. "I have such guilt… I know that it wasn't my fault… I know that those nights I did what I could to save them… I know I fared better than most would have… I know that my parents were proud that I fought the way I did… But still I failed to save my family… I failed twice…

Not to mention that sometimes when I think of those nights. I'm not crying because I watched my parents get brutally murdered I cry because I can remember the pain…" She blinked and a tear roamed hauntingly down her cheek. "I can remember how it felt when they were burning me, and I feel guilty that I'm focusing on myself instead of my parents… Then there's guilt when I laugh… When I feel happy. Because they will never feel that… I swear sometimes I'll be eating a muffin and I'll have to excuse myself because I feel the urge to cry because my parents will never eat muffins again. I know that sounds stupid and not at all true but it is… I feel guilty almost all the time… I so badly want to not feel guilty and the only way I can do it is by saving them…"

"Hermione…" Fred said. "You said you fuel the fire with in you with pain… Maybe you can use that misguided guilt…"

"You two just don't get it…" she said shaking her head slowly. "You've seen what I've been through but you haven't gone through it. You both still have your parents…" she slowly looked to them. "Let me try and put it in perspective… Christmas eve the death eater attack, what if I had died?" they looked to each other and then to her. "What if I had died and in your grief you both went into my room and found my time turner… Would you two use it?" the twins looked to the magical object held in Fred's hand. "I know you would… Because you love me." They slowly nodded. "I know because when I thought George had died I not only grabbed the powder I used to bring him back but my time turner as well just in case…"

"We would have used it you're right…" Fred said.

"We would have used it right away." George added.

"Then you understand my need to go back once more… Just once more…" Hermione said standing up straight.

"It's so dangerous… The farther back in time you go the more chances of death and being lost there is." George said.

"It's true Hermione…" Fred said. "Besides what about the three of us?" he asked while George nodded.

"I know it would erase everything between us but if we were truly meant to be together then it will happen still…" she smiled softly. "And we would be better for it… Think about it guys. You wouldn't have to hold me while I cried myself to sleep. You wouldn't have had to watch me be tortured. You wouldn't have damaged goods as a girlfriend…"

"You're not damaged goods-."

"So let me go back… Let me make things right… Come on Fred hand me the time turner." Hermione continued cutting George off.

"I'm sorry Hermione…" Fred said shaking his head.

"The order warned us this might happen…" George added quietly.

"They told us if you wanted to travel we would have to stop you…" Fred stated.

"It's for the greater good… We're sorry but we can't allow you to travel it's too dangerous." George added quietly, knowing what they were about to do could ruin their relationship.

"Please don't make me fight you for that turner… Please…" Hermione pleaded.

"You're not going to have to fight us…" Fred said quietly looking at the time turner. Hermione let a small smile slip.

"Thank you…" she said softly. "Thank you I promise we will all come out of this for the better…"

"No Hermione… We won't…" George said quietly as Fred dropped the time turner to the ground.

"No!" Hermione rushed forward but George picked up his foot and slammed it down onto the magical device. She froze dead in her tracks as a deafening crunch was heard. George slowly took a step back as well as Fred. "Oh my god…" Hermione sunk to her knees staring at the demolished time turner. "Oh my god…" her chest heaved. "I can't…" she shook her head as tears fell. "I can't believe you did this to me…"

"We did it for you…" Fred said guilt etched into his features as George tried not to look at Hermione.

"I had… I had a chance…" she looked to them. "I could have saved them!" she yelled.

"Maybe…" George stated not looking her in the eye. "But we risked losing you along the way."

"It wouldn't have mattered if I got lost in time!" she shouted. "If I had saved them my past self would have lived it out for me!"

"That not how time works and you know it." George said softly while Hermione wrapped her arms around herself as her eyes drifted down to the broken turner.

"I had a chance… I had a good chance and it's gone… I'll never be able to get my hands on another turner… Not ever… I'll never get to try and save them again… Oh my god they're gone… They're really gone…" The twins slowly kneeled beside her on the ground and took her in their arms. They had expected her to fight them, to scream at them, even to maybe break up with them completely. Instead she just kneeled there limp in their arms as they clung to her. "I… I can't believe you did that… I'll never be able to forgive you for this." She whispered as she stared at the broken pieces of the time turner.

"We're so sorry Love…" Fred said. "But we couldn't risk you going back… we couldn't risk losing you…"

"We wouldn't survive without you…" She didn't say anything just continued to stare her mind reeling with hundreds of thoughts. After a long while Fred looked to see her blank expression as she continued to stare at the shattered turner.

"Love?" Fred asked as he watched a single tear slowly roam down her cheek. "Love?" he looked to his brother un sure of what to do. George slowly took out his wand and waved it over the time turner. Hermione took a long shaky breath as she watched the magical object disappear right before her. George swept Hermione up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. The twins laid down next to her as their arms wrapped around her small fragile frame.

"Hermione?" George asked. "Are you alright?" she didn't say anything just continued to stare at the empty floor by the bed. For the rest of the night they watched over her. She didn't say anything, she didn't do anything. She didn't even fall asleep she just stared at the floor. When the morning sun shown in through her window she took a small breath and slowly sat up in bed. The motion surprising both of the twins, they had both thought she'd stay in her silent state for longer.

"I need you two to leave me alone for a while…" she said softly as she slipped out of bed. "Try not to talk to me, and maybe steer clear of me. In fact just stay away from me as a general rule…" the twins sat up in bed.

"Love… Are you breaking up with us?" Fred asked quietly fear gripping him.

"If I had wanted to break up I would have done it last night when you literally stomped on any chance of me ever saving my parents…" she said her jaw clenching. "Right now I am very angry with you both and I need time to calm down. So we're not breaking up but I think maybe a break is in order."

"Break is a key word in breaking up." George said his heart pounding against his rib cage.

"Maybe not a break… I'm not really sure maybe we just need some distance… I just I need to be alone right now… I'm very upset so upset I don't even know what I'm feeling right now… I need to sort through my emotions on my own."

"When can we be together again?" George asked quietly.

"I don't know George… Please go now…" she opened the door for them. "I have to get ready for the day…" the twins slowly walked to the door. Fred bent down and went to kiss her but she turned causing him to catch her cheek. He smiled softly despite the pain that filled him at her coldness.

"I love you…" he said before heading to his room. George moved forward and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Mione…" she only nodded and George slowly walked away from the door. He cringed when it slammed behind him. He slowly brought his eyes up to stare at Fred who stood at their doorway. "We did the right thing." George said.

"We did the right thing." Fred confirmed.

"Then why do we both feel so terrible about it?" George inquired.

"Because she feels bad about it…" Fred said while his twin slowly nodded.


End file.
